Girl Next Door! Yaoi Addition
by LifeOfA-FallingStar
Summary: Deidara goes through school like it is nothing, hopeing to never be noticed. But that all changes when he stands up for himself and the Akastuki take notice of him. Can Deidara have friends and be happy with Sasori or will he losses his last family member only to gain a new one? How Will Deidara choses and what is Tobi and Zetsu doing? Will you'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is Girl Next door Yaoi addition! Enjoy! You can read the OC addition by going to me profile!

_Courage doesn't always roar.  
>Sometimes courage is the quiet voice<br>at the end of the day saying,  
>"I will try again tomorrow."<br>- Mary Anne Radmacher._

Another day Deidara walks through the same old hall, he sees the same old people, and he is yet again alone. Deidara can't help but notice all of these pretty girls with dates, and all the popular guys with chicks on their hips.

Deidara does the same routine everyday, he walks into homeroom, gets out a piece of paper and draws tell school starts.

Today was a little different though, for today Sasori sat behind him with Tobi.

"Tobi did you have sugar again today?" The red head asked the masked boy, Deidara couldn't help but over hear them! I mean they were right behind him! And he has nothing better to do…..

"Yes! I did have sugar today Sasori-sempia!" (AN: okay in the anime Tobi never said Tobi's a good boy. I'm sorry but it is true and he never talks in third person. I might do it sometimes just for your entertainment tho.) The now hyper boy told the shorter one.

"Didn't we tell you not to eat sugar before school? You know that Hidan is going to be cussing up a storm now right?" the broadness in his voice clear as he told the masked boy this.

"I know this! But Tobi isn't going to stop cause of Hidan," the black haired boy deemed.

"Whatever" Sasori sighed losing interest already.

"Hey….Deidara right?" Deidara turned to his side to see Naruto the class clown talking to him.

"What do you want un?" Deidara seemed frustrated by the way he said it but the truth is he was just tired.

"Can I borrow some paper I forgot all of mine in my locker, by accident," the blonds rubbed the back of his neck and smiled nervously.

"Sure" Deidara gave him some paper and went back to drawing.

Sasori stared at the gender confused blonde for a moment, then went back to his reading and ignoring Tobi.

The bell rang and everyone left the room but Deidara, Sasori, and Sakura. Sakura walked over to the blonde artiest.

"Hey Girl/boy thing! I need you to do my homework this week, I have cheerleading practice so I don't have time to do it," she flipped her hair over her shoulder in that annoying popular girl way.

"No" Deidara said simply.

"What?" the pink haired girl shirked.

"I said no un. What do you want me to do? I'm not going to fan over you," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why you!" she said anger clear in her voice.

"Oh I'm sorry, here I'll be like all the other losers. Oh! My! Gosh! Sakura, the most popular girl in school is talking to me! Little old me? Will yes I will, I will do your homework you crazy slut!" he said in a high pitch tone but said crazy slut in his own voice. He rolled his eyes "Better un?"

Tobi started to laugh and Sasori merely smirked at Sakura's frustration. Soon tho Hidan came in cussing and Kisame was trying to plug his ears.

"Okay I get it!, shut up!" the normally calm shark man yelled at the sliver haired boy.

"HI Kisame-nii-san!" Tobi yelled from across the room, the blue man smiled and walked over to the childish one in their little group and ruffled his hair a little with a big grin on his face.

"Hey shrimp, how are you doing!" the shark man smiled happily

"Great! This blonde boy just yelled at Sakura 'cause she wanted him to do her homework but he said no!" the boy cheered happily.

The silver haired man named Hidan laughed "serves that bitch right!" he laughed.

"Hey brat what is your name?" Sasori spoke up with his smooth voice.

Deidara blushed not use to getting all of this attention "Deidara" he told them but never meet their eyes.

"Good work kid," Kisame laughed and hit Deidara on the back.

Deidara kinda just looked at them his blue eyes showing his surprise "Um thanks un," he thought the hit would hurt but surprisingly Kisame is very gentle. So far Deidara like these new people, even if they are the most popular kids in school, they were still pretty nice.

"Does this mean Deidara-sempia will be hanging out with us now?" Tobi yelled excitedly

"That would be up to him." Sasori stated calmly if not bored a little

"Well kid, what you say?" Kisame asked with a grin on his face

"No way, this F**ker isn't cool enough to be a part of us, he doesn't deserve to f**king sit with us or any of that s**t." Hidan yelled.

"No, un. I have to go to math." He said with a slight eye twitch "besides why would_ I _want to hang out with a bunch of _snobby _Preps." With this said Deidara stood and walked out as calmly as he could.

The Akatsuki, Really? Why would the most popular boys, and hottest boys, in school talk to_ me_? There just a bunch of snobs tho, just like the other jocks, and "populars" they only want to hurt people to make themselves feel better….or that is what I see….more so what my dad told me. I can still remember his words "Never, ever be friends with popular kids. They will hurt you and use you, never do anything with them! I would be very disappointed in you if you became a snob like them." He had so little faith in Deidara and those were his last words before he died.

Thoughts were swarming in Deidara's head, he couldn't think straight. "Stupid preps," he mumbled before sitting down and pulling out his homework before class started.

There was a tap on his shoulder; he looked up to see Uchiha Itachi. "Yes, Uchiha-san?" He said bitterly.

Itachi smirked but the teacher, an old lady with gray hair and a nice smile, came over and looked at Itachi "Itachi, What are you doing here my boy?" she asked in a weak voice.

Itachi smiled polite at her "would it be okay if me and my friends borrowed Deidara-san?" he bowed his head slightly.

"Why yes, you sure can. And Deidara I will pass you for the test today. I'll go ahead and put a 100 in for you. " She smiled and walked over to her computer. Deidara tiered to protest, but Itachi already had all of his stuff and was walking to the door. He had no choice but to follow! No choice I say…..But don't we always have a choice?

"Itachi, please tell your father I said thank you," Miss Englishmen told him. But Deidara understood know. She owed him and that is how he got what he wants, she was only repaying her debt to the Uchiha family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather (1)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara stood outside the classroom looking at the group of boys in front of him. "Look I have no money, I have nothing of value to any of you, and I owe none of you anything. So please just let me go back to class before something disastrous happens, hmmm?" Deidara didn't want to get violent, to many bad things happened when he did.

"We don't want anything from you b**ch" Hidan growled.

"We just want to hang with you Diedara-sempi!" the orange masked yelled.

"I just don't like being blown off, brat," Sasori said in a slightly angered, yet more annoyed voice.

"Lay low she said. Everyone will ignore you she says, it will all be fine nothing to worry about un! Be yourself stay hidden! Wow thanks a lot mom look were your advice got me!" Deidara started mumbling to himself, his hand had gone into a tight fist only for him to wince and rub his gloved hand.

"Gezz clam down kid," the intimating shark man told him with a laugh.

"I only want to know why you blew us off without a second thought. No one defies me!" An orange haired man told him, all of his pricing kind of frightened poor little Deidara.

Deidara sighed "Look un, it's nothing personal. I'm only doing what my dad asked of me before he died. Okay hmmm?"

They all looked at him kind of weird and he sighed again "I'm not allowed to have/ be friends with popular kids okay? Besides having people like you," he pointed to them "will bring trouble to me," he pointed to himself "get it un?"

"No" one of them stepped out. It was a blue haired girl. Her voice was smoothed but held some power to it. "Why are you parents forcing you not to have friends? That doesn't seem very fair to me, why listen?" Dang, hit deep why don't ya.

"Because un, something about being made fun of, being used, being picked on, not wanting me to end up like a snob, not wanting me to go through the pain my father went through. I don't know un, I listen because my mom is all I have and it was the last thing my father asked of me. I'm just being a good kid till I'm out of this place." Deidara turned to leave, but suddenly remembered the Uchiha still had his things so he turned back and took his things from said Uchiha

Before he left tho he turned back to Itachi and bowed "Thank you for your help with my father's death, but," He stood straight up and glared at the Uchiha "I hate you." With that he turned and left.

"What a strange boy" Konan said.

"But doesn't that mean he would fit perfectly with us?" Tobi cheered.

~~~~~couple of minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~

"Stupid people don't know what 'leave me alone' means. Why do they have to be so stubborn?" Deidara mumbled to himself again. He just walked out of a flower shop, the group of boys and one girl still following him.

You see, instead of going back to school he left and took a walk, they kept following him. They tried to hide, but failed miserably.

Deidara was now walking in the direction of the cemetery, which was only a few more minutes away. Very soon Deidara, and the group, arrived at the gates.

It was a nice cemetery, the grass was cleanly cut, the place kept intact thanks to the Flower shop owner, old lady Daisy (whom kept flowers planted and water to keep the place nice and give it a lighter happier feeling), Old man Blackwood who owned the cemetery and kept the building around it form decaying. Deidara knew both of them and was very close to the old couple for they are like the grandparents he never got to have. They even spend the holidays together here at the cemetery to have fun.

A lot of families came and had picnics to talk to dead loved ones, or just sit by the graves to talk to them, some kids even come here to hang out, or cry with departed family when things are rough. For this town, that was normal. People here didn't cry a lot for the dead. The rejoiced and remembered them, for no one wants to be forgotten. That is how the people here get over things like death, by trying to make it brighter.

Poor Deidara was always kept in the dark tho. As Deidara walked he remembers his past a little. Flashes of him playing with his dad as a little kid, the flashes seemed to be brighter then what the world was tho.

You could see a young Deidara smiling and laughing being chased by man with black hair, who was smiling, but his eyes and noise were blurred, trees speed past so that you couldn't see them, only a blur.

"Catch me father! Come on, run faster un!" the child yelled at his dad. When the man finally did catch him, he swooped him up into the air in his arms and swung in a circle as Deidara screamed but his scream turned into laughter and the man smiled and laughed as well.

"Boy's come in for Dinner!" A bright smiling woman in an afternoon white sunflower dress, her face was also blurred, all except her smile, stood at the door bringing warmth to the world with her very presence in the yard.

"Mommy!" A little Deidara screamed and jumped from his father's arms to run to the red haired woman. She picked him up and kissed his cheek "I love you mommy!" the Younger Deidara's childish voice sang.

He was such a happy child, always smiled and tried to be nice to everyone, such a young innocent child with all kinds of joy. For the world was his playground and he had nothing to worry about, no reason to cry, he was so forgiving as well, only because no one had ever betrayed or hurt him yet. His mom wanted a girl so he allowed her to dress him up as a girl, as long as he didn't have to go into public like that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara snapped out of it as he came to grave stone with a few dead flowers on it. He picked up the dead flowers and replaced them with new ones of all different colors. Deidara wrapped the dead flowers up in some kind of paper with clay on it, he threw it in the air with no care, and he didn't even jump when it exploded midair.

Deidara sat at the grave and did his homework, slowly doing the math and English projects that are due this Friday.

"This is a weird place to do homework" Deidara looked up slightly to see the blue man who spoke.

"Not really, un. Look around, what do you see hmm?" Deidara asked them and went back to work. Looking around you saw a lot of people and kids playing around and laughing, very few were crying. "You see un this is a place to smile and rejoice in those that have passed to a better place….or worse." Deidara told them, the last part was mumbled.

It wasn't normal for him to talk like this to people, but his dad was here to help him and these people didn't seem so bad…..But when you don't believe someone will hurt you and they betray you it hurts even more.

"Alright kid so why don't you take us home and you join our group," Sasori said.

Deidara frowned then sighed "You guys won't take no for an answer will you un? Alright but don't be surprised by what happens."

"Why are we letting the f**king blonde join our group, what has this b**ch done to be let into our f**king group?" Hidan yelled.

"Because he is weird enough to be a part of us," Pain said.

"Freaks," Deidara mumbled.

He started walking away from the cemetery, his work is done and he has nothing better to do then be yelled at by his mom.

A few minutes later they were all walking down a dirt road with trees all over the place.

"How far do you normally walk? **Yeah this is f**king retarded to walk so long.** I do love the sensory tho," Deidara didn't even have to look up to know Zetsu was the one speaking. He knew all about how Zetsu talk to himself and was basically two people in one body.

"Well to answer your question Zetsu-san, it is a 15 to 20 minute run to school. I tend to walk everywhere tho, un. It is very nice exercises." Deidara answered.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout, here is my handle here is my spout, but if you tip me over….Momma says knock you out!" Tobi sang.

"Where did you get that?" Kakuzu asked in a very intimidating voice, looking down at the masked boy with his oddly colored eyes.

"I combined Happy song and Little tea pot together! Isn't it wonderful?" Tobi screamed.

"Shut up, un. You're so annoying, hmm" Deidara said coldly. Tobi was silent by this rude outburst and walked a little closer to Zetsu, who quietly told him he was a good boy. "We are here" Deidara told them as they came up onto a two story brick house. "There isn't another house for about two miles down the road east if you go back up the long drive way and turn left, and before you ask un, the drive way alone is a good 5 minutes to walk up or down in our case." Deidara informed.

As they entered the house Deidara went into the kitchen his new "Friends" following. They came up to red haired women; her eyes were dark and mean looking, a very ugly shade gray-brown. Nothing like Deidara's eyes that are bright and have this weird innocent look to them, yet that at the same time has seen too much.

"Mom, I have friends over. Is it okay if we take some drinks to my room?" Deidara asked.

"Yes dear that is just fine, don't spill anything tho. You'll do yard work if you do." The lady warned without looking up.

"_Her voice was soft but had a hard tone, she seems nice but I don't trust her." _Sasori, Tobi, and Pain all thought, even Kisame and Itachi thought the same as this.

They all went up the stairs and went all the way to the end of the hall where Deidara opened a door that was painted black with yellow rims, a very odd combination and amazingly it look very cool.

All the people thought the room was going to be small only to learn that most of the hall was the room, it split off into two directions (I'll put a picture). Deidara sat all the drinks on a table which he pulled over to his bed. "Don't be shy make yourself at home as long as you don't break anything un." Deidara told the Akatsuki as they stood there awkwardly.

Deidara took off his shoes and placed them by the door and his jacket which he put on the rake by his widow. "You have a big room sempia," Tobi told him as he sat on the bed. Soon Deidara joined him.

"When dad died mom wanted to get rid of everything that reminded her of him so she tore down the wall that separated his game room, took out the door and told me to do whatever I wanted with it. Un," Deidara explained. "My work area is over there in that corner that is where I put all my art stuff hmm."

"You have a lot of explosives," Kakuzu told him as he looked around the area. Surprisingly Deidara's room was neat and organized with only a few cloths and art stuff on the floor.

"And Clean," Kona told him.

"I like to make things explode; mom gives it to me as long as I stay out of her hair. And if my room is clean and organized then I'm not struggling to find things and therefore able to relax more pulse I have a lot of free time." Deidara shrugged.

"Don't you hang out with your friends?" Tobi asked

"**Do you even have friends**? Oh stop being mean, you could be a little nicer to him, **oh shut up you pansy**. Why you rude little prick," Zetsu started to argue with himself, a few including Deidara laughed at it lightly.

"No I don't. My mom doesn't like for me to be out," Deidara said with a shrug.

"Your mom doesn't seem like a very good women," Pain said with crossed arms, he was sitting on the perch that out stretches from the widow.

"Who is this Sempia?" Tobi asked pointing to a picture with a beautiful woman with red hair and pretty gray brown eyes, and a very nice young man with a bright smile and black hair and deep green eyes. There was a young girl with blonde hair and bright blue eye and in a pink dress. She was pouting but still looked happy.

"That is my family before my dad died," Deidara said.

"Who is the girl?" Itachi asked.

"Me, my mom wanted a girl so she would dress me up. UN. That closet over there behind my dresser that is blocked off has a lot of girl clothes in it. My mom still wants me to be a girl, un." Behind the dresser is a small hole in the wall that has all the girl clothes in it.

"That seems nice." Kona said trying not to laugh.

"No wonder you're so f**king gender confused you B**ch," Hidan laughed loud and annoying.

"Shut up, un" Deidara yelled at him clenching his fist.

Then the door opened and there was a large clanging sound as plates hit the floor. Deidara looked at the door terrified at what he saw, he visibly paled. All the others look to the door to see what he was so scared of. What they saw, scared most of them.

_Done with this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Okay so I hate it when people walk in and you have to find a stopping place or you have to do something but just doon't want to stop reading so I added BREATHER in my story! Breather is a stopping place. So you need to stop but don't want to find the breather and you can stop there!

.com/#/d4lyade -Deidara's Room

**I hope you liked this chapter! I own nothing! Do not expect all the other chapters to be this long. I will try my best tho I promise! If you have ideas and or suggest I'm glad to hear them. If you want to see something please tell me!**

**If you see something wrong I wish to know, I might even add side characters in so you might want to send in an info sheet of a character of yours. I cannot promise they will be good people! (they will most likely be evil girl that work with Sakura and I just really need names and looks and personality for evil people.)**

**Please R&R and have a nice day and a Merry Christmas! I hope God grants you a Christmas wish, and you have a happy holiday!**

**Remember it isn't always a bad thing to be the Girl Next Door!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Courage is the power to let go of the familiar.  
>- Raymond Lindquist<em>

"Me, my mom wanted a girl so she would dress me up. UN. That closet over there behind my dresser that is blocked off has a lot of girl clothes in it. My mom still wants me to be a girl, un." Behind the dresser is a small hole in the wall that has all the girl clothes in it.

"That seems nice." Kona said trying not to laugh.

"No wonder you're so f**king gender confused you B**ch," Hidan laughed loud and annoying.

"Shut up, un" Deidara yelled at him clenching his fist.

Then the door opened and there was a large clanging sound as plates hit the floor. Deidara looked at the door terrified at what he saw, he visibly paled. All the others look to the door to see what he was so scared of. What they saw, scared most of them.

"M-Mom um can I help you with anything hmm?" Deidara stuttered out. He hid his gloved hands behind his back so no one could see them shake.

"Deidara! How many times do I have to tell you! You despicable child, you can't even do the last thing your own father asked of you!" The women's gray-brown eyes flashed with rage, her dull red hair seemed to stand on end , or it could have just been really frizzy, you could see her anger all over her face as it's once grayish pale color turned red with furry.

You see this isn't really that big of a town. Now then it's large enough were not everyone know everyone but only a few people, the people here seem friendly but they don't talk to each other a lot unless there is some gossip to spread, but it is small enough were everyone hears rumors.

So everyone knows who the cutest boys are, the hottest girl, who is being a b**ch, who did this, when someone got laid, who the most popular is, and who the weirdest, don't talk to them, people are. So no doubt everyone knows the nine hottest, most popular people are a group known as the Akatsuki. The go from every group in school, they are good and bad combined, they _are_ the most hate able, lovable people in this town. And _everyone_ wants them, everyone but Deidara's mom.

"I want them out of my house, Deidara!" She told her scared, blond hair son. She then turned to the other Teens in the room "I want you out. I never want to see you _near_ my house again, and _never talk_ to my son again. He will not become _corrupted _because of you!" her voice is filled with venom more deadly than a snake, spider, and scorpion combined. The Venom seems to paralysis all of its victims, then slowly and painfully it kills you.

No one knows but only Deidara seems to have the antidote to this rare poison. But he has to find the courage to use it first.

No one knows why she has such a deep hate for them. Some say she had dated one of their dads, or one of their moms, then he, or she, dumped her for someone better. Some say they went to high school together and were a part of their "group" then something happened for her to leave. Some say she had an affair with one of them, others that they tortured her or her husband, all through her school life. Others go as far as saying she tried to kill one of them, or herself for one of them.

One way or another she doesn't like them and there for she hates their sons and daughters. No one can know for sure, all everyone does know is that her hate for them grows with each passing hour, it consumes her with every day that goes by, and every year she becomes more and more blinded by hate.

"I said get out!" Her eyes became an even hideous color then before, her face twisted in rage anybody would be scared out of their minds if they saw it let alone it was being directed towards them!

"M-Mother calm down p-please." Deidara said as he slowly walked towards her. It took all of his strength and will power not to shake as he walked beside her.

Deidara bent down and began picking up the glass on floor. He got most of the pieces and set them on the wooden tray that fell out of his mothers hands when she walked in. He stood up with the wooden tray in hand "Come on guys it's time to go." He said looking at his "friends" "Mother you should go lay down, take an aspirin and relax a little un" Deidara told his mother in a soft understand tone as if he was talking to small child who was scared of being yelled at.

Deidara smiled half-heartedly and motioned for the other Teenagers in the room to fallow him. What Deidara didn't know was that by doing this he was giving the antidote to the Akatsuki.

When he spoke the hate in his mothers eyes seemed to leave a little. Now instead of hate her eyes are just cold, cold because of all that as happened in her life for the past six years.

He began to leave the room and the others followed him his mother left to her room to do just as her son ask.

In the kitchen Deidara through away all the broken plates and cups and now ruined food. He turned to his friends "I tried to warn you un. You guys shouldn't have been stupid enough to follow me home."His voice was stern, scolding them you could say. He started to walk to the door as he opened the door this time his head was to ground, he didn't dare look at any of them. He spoke with a much softer voice one that seemed to have so much pain and fear in it, but at same time tried to hold in all the emotions that wishes to escape.

"I'm sorry, but you must understand un. My mother is just tired and a little heartbroken. She is a lot nicer then you would think, but for the sake of my mother and deiced father I'm asking you to please understand and not come back around my mother. " It almost seemed like he was talking to himself or the floor.

They walked out of the house that now seems to have a gray, dark, depressing arour surrounding it. Deidara walked with them when they got to end of his driveway he spoke again "Listen, I'm perfectly fine with being your friend, toy, or whatever. I don't care and my mother doesn't have to know, but it's your call one way or another. Just stay away from my house if you want to see the light of day again." Deidara said with his cocky grin on his face yet again.

Pain stepped forward and held out his hand "Welcome to the group Deidara," he said, and with that they shook hands and Deidara became the tenth most popular guy in school.

"Alright Blonde B**ch! We always need a tranny in our group!" Hidan laugh.

Deidara went to punch the sliver haired teen but Kakuzu beat him to it. "Don't be such a nuisance Hidan," He sighed.

Kisame just laughed and Itachi did his famous and annoying "Hn" Tobi jumped around screaming how he now has a new friend. Zetzu stood there watching Tobi bounce around, half of him smiling and enjoying himself the other half grimacing at how annoying Tobi is.

Sasori eyed the new blonde in their group, Pain just stood there looking like he was in charge and think that he is an almighty "god". Konan looked around at their surroundings.

It was a bright, sunny, spring day despite what had happened earlier the atmosphere has a warm and friendly feeling that can make anyone smile with joy. The trees surrounded them like a protective force field, with flowers, and birds, and the sun beating down on them to give light for today and show a bright path ahead. Konan also noticed something strange, not very far away there was another house, it was white, bricked and it just poked through the trees. A very nice and fancy looking two story house, it was also very big.

"Deidara what is over there. Do you know who lives there?" Konan asked the blonde artiest who was arguing with Sasori about true art. Kisame and Zetzu watched with interest as the two bickered.

"Art is eternal brat! It is meant to last forever and always be adored!" Sasori yelled.

"Art is fleeting. Only when something is gone can you truly understand what you have seen" in Deidara's mind he also said had, for he was thinking of his father and the way his mother use to smile so warmly.

He was ignorant of his parents' happiness and love and he didn't understand it entail he lost it, it is forever out of his reach.

When Deidara heard Konan question he was grateful for it stopped the argument. Deidara looked over at the white house and frowned. He was disgusted by his neighbor. "Yeah I do, that stupid girl lives there." He gritted his teeth just thinking about it. Deidara's hostile atmosphere made everyone stop what they were doing and look at the house.

"What girl sempia? " Tobi asked Deidara.

"Sakura Haruno," he said her name as if it burned his tongue.

"Oi, is that, that pink haired b**ch. That little f**ker is annoying as S**t" Hidan said sharing Deidara's distaste for the girl.

"The girl is okay…slightly. She is bearable….and hot" Kisame said with a laugh.

"Kisame" Itachi said with warning. He then turned to Deidara "Tho I do agree that she is very controlling and bossy, but I see no reason to hate her." He looked away as the others stared at him. Itachi rarely insults people…actually the black haired Uchiha just rarely speaks in general.

"She's okay" Sasori said with a shrug.

"Tho you do have to admit she tends to get a little" Konan was trying to find the right words that would not sound too bad or mean. Being the mature one in the group was hard, for you don't want to say the wrong thing or be to….how do you say too much like an adult.

"Tobi was told she was very nice and others say she's words that Tobi can't say" Tobi said with a smile behind his mask….I think.

"Good boy Tobi," Zetzu light half told him while patting his black messy hair. "**She does seem easy to bang tho.**" The dark said of him said with a smirk.

Little did they know Deidara's mom was watching them all through her window, she gritted her teeth and turned away from the window, all the lights in her room was off. "Tch," she turned her head to the ground in a diagonal "They already caught him in their trap. My poor boy you don't understand that they are just using you. They'll hurt you and you want except it. Don't you remember your father? Your poor, poor" her voice cracked and tears of pain and loneliness rolled down her cheeks in silent. She turned back to the window to watch her son, the only person she has left. In that second her anger for the boys grew.

Pain, loneliness, longing, lust, depression, anger, and even our own memories are silent killers. The only thing people seem to not know or understand is that our memories, even the ones that pain us, can also save us. So many could be saved, could be happy and find true joy, if only they knew how to remember instead of pushing everything out. How much stronger could we become if we just remembered and learn to put up with the things that have happened in our past?

The next thing the group knew there was a Pink haired girl running toward them screaming and waving her hand in the air. "Hey Guys!" Sakura said has she came to a stop and looked at each of them in turn then smiled "I didn't know you guys came down here, don't you live more in the city part of town?" she asked all of them. She was completely ignoring Deidara; she actually shoved him out of her way with her hip and stood in front of him.

Deidara glared at the pink haired girl. Tho he would never admit it, he was jealous of her. She has the long hair, sparkly eyes, the figure most girls would die for, and the boobs that look fake but are very much real and everyone wants her, and everyone likes her but he'd like to punch her. He subconsciously made sure his left eye was hidden behind his hair. This did not go un-noticed by a tall boy in an orange lollipop mask, and his even taller friend with green hair, half black and white skin, and a personality to match his skin tone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara can admit it he's a little bitter. Staring at this _girl _he just gritted his teeth and glared at her from behind her.

"So do you guys want to maybe come over?" She asked nicely with a smile.

They all looked a little shifty and they all took glances at Deidara.

That's when realization dawned on blue eyed explosion expert. They all knew he hated the girl, they knew this and they didn't want to ditch him for her in fear of hurting his feelings. They wanted to go but he was holding them back. Zetzu watched him carefully along with Tobi, they watched as his glare dropped and for a second he looked sad, but it left his face so fast that they weren't sure they saw it.

All of a sudden he jumped slightly and pulled his cell phone out of his blue jeans, which have chains hanging on the side. He flipped it open and looked at it for a moment, and then he sighed and smiled to his friends. "Hey I have to go, my mom wants me back inside." He said and turned around and started walking away staring at his sneakers, his gloved hands in his pocket as he walked away.

"Bye Deidara have a nice day!" Sakura waved to him then smiled at the others.

"Sure that sounds nice thanks you for the invite," Konan said politely and Pain just nodded his head. Kisame smiled widely, Itachi just said "Hn", Kakuzu crumbled a thanks, Hidan said there better be snacks, but in a meaner way, and Sasori smiled a very charming smile.

Deidara's mom, who is _still_ watching from the window smiled. "Told you they would betray you, humph better sooner than later." But her smile slipped at what she heard/saw next. (She has microphones hooker up all around her property) What she saw brought a slight smile of hope and happiness to her face.

"No thank you, **I don't want to sit there and chit chat with ya**, be nice,** why should I, we have better things to do.**" The green hair plant lover's dark half smiled and his light half couldn't help but agree, he just wish his dark half would be a little nicer about it.

"Tobi want to stay with Zetzu-san!" Tobi yelled a little too loudly and took a hold of said bipolar skin color mans upper black arm. Zetzu's yellow eyes were gleaming with approval towards Tobi.

"Oh," the pink haired girl said sadly but then smiled at the others "Come on let's go!" Sakura said while taking Sasori's arm and leading them all to her house.

"**Come on let's go**" Zetzu's deeper more husker voice said and he began to lead Tobi, who was still holding onto his arm, to Deidara who is yet to go inside. Right out of sight Deidara sat against a tree watching the others entire the pretty girl's house.

"Hey Deidara-sempia stand up and come play with me and Zetzu-san!" Tobi yelled and glomped the poor boy, Tobi hung himself on Deidara's neck.

"Tobi don't hurt him,** stop being annoying**" Zetzu told his masked friend.

"Why did you guys stay?" Deidara asked his two only friends that stayed behind "Don't you want to go inside with her hmmm?"

"Tobi wants to play with Deidara-sempia!" Tobi cheered and started to run in circles around Zetzu. Deidara stood up and looked at Zetzu.

Zetzu realizing he was looking for an answer from him stated calmly "I don't really like her,** I doubt she is as nice as she plays out to be,** I have no interest for someone who deceives others to hurt them." He just shrugged.

"That is Zet's way of saying he cares and doesn't want to hurt your feelings!" Tobi told Deidara.

"I just don't believe **in ditching a friend** for someone or _any__**one**__ el__**se**_" His two halves said together.

"Thanks un" Deidara said and smiled at the two taller boys.

All three of their heads turned when the front door opened and out stepped Deidara's mom out of the house. "Come on boys I have some snacks inside waiting for you three." She smiled at them. All three boys were more than a little shocked.

Tobi was the first to recover as he bounced up to the house "Thanks Deidara-Sempis's mom!" He yelled happily.

"Yes thank you Miss?" Zetzu was a little embarrassed he didn't know Deidara's last name.

"My last name is Katsu, but you may call me Dandelion" The red haired women told the green haired boy.

"Yes thank you Mrs. Dandelion," Zetzu said as he entered the house.

Deidara was beaming as he followed his friends inside "Yeah Thanks mom hmm!" He thanked, then gave his mom a loving hug.

Tobi, Zetzu, Deidara, and Dandelion sat at the Island that separated the kitchen and the living room eating chocolate cookies , that Miss Katsu made when they first all came to the house.

"So mom what made you change your mind?" Deidara smiled.

Miss Katsu blushed a little and looked away laughing nervously. "well I was kind of watching you and I saw how these two boys stayed behind while the others left with that girl. I just thought maybe they are nicer then I thought." She said lightly.

Miss Katsu seems like a totally different person now, her hair seemed less dull, and her face brighter, but her eyes, those eyes still held that ugly gray and cold look to them. Her smile never reached her eyes.

"Thank Miss Dandelion for letting Tobi and Zetzu stay with Deidara-sempia to play!" Tobi cheered.

"You are very welcome," She smiled and still it did not meet her gray-brown eyes. Only now did Zetzu notice that she is wearing a dress, the kind you see in the old western really or for the stay at home moms that was white with sunflowers all over it. "You two can stay over anytime you like," her voice was pleasant with a slight southern drawl to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they finished eating Deidara and his two friends went up stairs to his room. They all sat on the bed. Tobi was laying on the foot of the bed, Zetzu sitting at the side, and Deidara laying with his back against the header-board- thing.

"Deidara?" Zetzu asked his blonde friend whose eyes were closed.

Deidara opened his visible eye to look at his much buffer friend. "Yes Zetzu-san?"

Without warning Zetzu got right on top of Deidara. A blue eye met yellow eyes. "Z-Zetzu-san w-what are you d-doing?" asked a slightly frighten Deidara. Tobi watched at the foot of the bed to see what would happen.

"Why," Zetzu said as his black hand stroked his cheek lightly then went to the hair covers his left. When Deidara realized what he was doing he stopped breathing, he could only stare in fear. "Why do you hide your eye Deidara?" Zetzu asked has he moved the section of hair behind his ear.

What Zetzu saw didn't surprise him, he didn't looked freaked out, or sorry, or even pity Deidara he just sat back up and looked at the blonde. Even tho he sees it he still wants Deidara to answer the question.

Deidara looked down "Because…" he paused for a long while then looked up. His left eye, a bright blue one that sees so much and than a pale blue one that sees nothing, only the black it was forever forced to suspend in. "Because" he repeated "I don't want people to pity me or ask question….I don't want people to stare"

"**And what about your hands?**" the dark half asked.

"Might as well show you…just don't tell anyone?" Slowly Deidara pulled off both of his black gloves.

His hands were covered in scars, when Zetzu touched them tho they were still soft, but that wasn't why Deidara covered them. He flipped over his hands and you could see he had mouths on his hands. Deidara was grinning when Zetzu finally looked at him.

"That is so cool Sempia" Tobi cheered.

"You don't think it is weird or that I'm freak?" Deidara asked while he cocked his head to the side slightly, both eyes still staring at the two.

"Deidara" the white Zetzu said softly "**I have two personalities, **Green hair, **We are half black and half white, **_a__**n**__d __**I**__ ar__**gu**__e wi__**th**__ my__**self**__ a __**lo**__t_" Zetzu deadpanned "Not to mention Tobi wear's a mask everywhere. Why would _we_ think you are a freak **when all we have to do is look in a mirror to see one**?"

Deidara laughed lightly "You do have a point," his blue eye was glowing. Deidara moved his hair to cover his left eye again.

"See Sempia we are all one in the same! You belong in our group and Tobi thinks it will be more fun with more people to play with!" he cheered jumping on the bed only to fall on top of Zetzu and Deidara.

"Get off Tobi!" Deidara yelled with fake rage but he was smiling and laughing.

"He has a point tho **yeah so one way or another we are all three friends now weather you like it or not!**" the dark half growled. "Don't worry about the others tho, they will get use to you and you will become family to us."

"Yeah but family can get annoying un" Deidara laughed and pushed the two bigger boys off him.

All three laughed at how true his statement is. Tobi and Zetzu spent the night and they all had fitful sleep. If only they knew how much trouble tomorrow would bring and far their friendship would stretched and tested in the future.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this chapter, please check out OC addition of this story.<p>

Please Review and tell your friends. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and have a very nice day/night/week.

AND remember it's not always a bad thing to be The Girl (or boy) Next Door!


	3. Chapter 3

_The greatest glory in living lies not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.  
>- Nelson Mandela<em>

Deidara never thought something like this could happen he never thought his mother would allow…He just never thought…..

The only seeing, Showing, blue eye of a confused blonde continued to stare at the two boys in _his_ bed. Friend is a foreign word to the pale boy; Friends….he never had one of those before and know he has two. They are strange, weird, fun, scary, but most importantly they are _his,_ only fear now is if they find out, what if they find out?

Deidara was scared of his new companions finding out his secrete but he also wanted to tell them. To trust, tell secrets, confined in someone, talked about people, party, and all the stuff he reads and sees and hears about. A best friend…

Friends…._HIS_ friends, the boy loved the way the word felt on his lips, how easily it flowed, like it belonged to him, like he was meant to say it, like he owned it and it would never leave, he loved the_ feeling_ of the word.

As he sat on the edge of his bed he watched as the masked boy rolled in his sleep, mumbled something about "So cute" then cuddled up to the taller green haired boy, most surprising the yellow eyed teen but his arms around Tobi and held him close.

"Maybe it won't be too bad if they find out," he whispered to himself and looked up at the ceiling and smiled at the white roof above him "Maybe not too bad."

"It's not good to talk to yourself," Deidara turned around to see Tobi stretching his arms and pooping his back. Deidara cringed at the sound but that went unnoticed to the black haired man. "Zet-san does it all the time. But he has an excuse but you do not Sempia" Tobi laughed, apparently when he is groggy with sleep he is smart.

"**Quite Tobi.** Come lie down and be silent please." A white arm wrapped around the smaller boy's waits and pulled him down again.

"Okay Zetzu-Kun!" yelled the hyper boy, now fully awake, as he clung to the most intimidating of the three.

Deidara noted how Zetzu sleep shirtless yet kept his jeans on. Tobi slept shirtless as well but also only in his boxers, which did not bother Deidara, but kept his mask on. Deidara on the other hand slept with a shirt and gray jogging pants, he also kept his hair down.

"How did your Daddy die Sempia?" Tobi question as he looked at a picture of a tall Brown haired man with blue eyes..

"_**T**__ob__**i**_" Both halves warned him sternly.

_He can't know _"Car crash un" Deidara looked down _No one can know what happened that day no one._ Blue eyes stayed on the ground, he was ashamed of lying, but also of what happened, and worse of all how close he came to actually tell them the truth.

Deidara lives in a lie, but mostly because he doesn't want to face the truth….. Just like most people he doesn't want to live in reality.

"Are you guy's hungry?" Deidara asked as he tried to keep his voice even and not show any signs that he is lying.

"**Starving**. Yes thanks you for asking" Zetzu's two different voices told the blonde.

"Tobi is very hungry!" The masked teen jumped from the bed and threw his hands in the air.

"I'll go cook us something to eat then," A soft smile set on Deidara's lips and his hair flipped as he turned to leave down stairs.

"Tobi" Zetzu looked at the masked man.

"I know. But I must say I am quite curious about our new blonde friend" The mask boy told the other teen only his voice was a bit deeper and more calm.

"**Indeed.** Let's keep watch then" The bicolor one of the two said.

"Let's go Zetzu-San!" The childish boy said all high pitch and cutesy again. Tobi pulled on the muscular black arm, after he pulled on some pants, and dragged him down stairs where he smelt eggs and bacon.

The two teens turned the corner after going down stairs to see a blonde blue with a bright blue eye setting the table.

"Hi un. I made us something to eat" the white teeth ware shown as he smiles at his new friends. "Mom left already, yeah, so we have to house to ourselves un"

"Thanks Dei-Kun-Sempia!" Tobi yelled and jumped to the table and made himself a plate, Zetzu followed with a more polite thanks you. You could see Deidara visible blushes at this as he sat down and ate with his friends.

When they finished they all sat in the living room watching TV "So what do you guys want to do? Hmmm" Deidara questioned mainly looking at the bicolor friend of his.

"Let's go to the mall Sempia!" The masked boy jumped out of his chair and waved his arms around and spine in a circle.

"I'm okay with it.** Sounds fun,**" The yellow eyed plant lover looked over at the blonde.

"Sure un I never get to go to the mall, it'll be fun yeah" Deidara smiled and got up.

"Yeah, but it is a long walk," the lighter half sighed along with the darker half of Zetzu.

"Who said anything about walk un?" Deidara re-appeared dangling keys in his hand and flashing his pearly white (teeth so he was smiling).

Zetzu grinned "Nice!" he jumped up and Tobi ran in circles then races to the door.

"Let's go Sempia!"

"I'm coming un" Deidara's laugh reached all the way to his eyes.

They all went to the shed out beside the house; only it was actually a garage. Inside lays a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Blue. "Wow" Tobi's jaw was most likely dropped behind his mask.

"Coming un?" Deidara turned to his wide eyed friends.

"Why don't **you drive to school**?" The green hair boy asked.

"Gas is too much un, plus I need to stay in shape," The blonde shrugged his shoulders making him seem even more like a girl as his hair bounces with the movement.

Deidara stepped into the front seat and waited for his friends to get into the back before he drove off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Breather~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara now sat at table waiting for Zetzu and Tobi to get back from the food court and bring the food. As Deidara sat there his eye began to wonder around and he noticed three other people he knew. He went closer to hear what they were saying and or doing. He isn't eaves-dropping he is just curious people!

"Why are we here?" the bored red head ask the blue man and the stoic mister.

"So what do you think about Leader-Sama's proclamations." Itachi asked.

"I don't like the blonde, but he lives next to the pink hair chick so I'll put up with him." The red head laughed.

"That's kind of mean," Kisame frowned at the brown eyed teen then turned to the more stoic teen.

"It is his choice. I want be bothered with you" Itachi said then walked away.

Kisame shrugged his huge shoulders and followed.

"Tch, whatever" Sasori turned and saw Deidara as he was walking away back to his table.

Deidara sat at the table just as Tobi and Zetzu came back with pizza. "Hi Sempia," Tobi shouted and sat beside Deidara. When Sasori saw this he immediately turns the other way walking to Hot Topic.

"So what do you want to do after we eat?" Zetzu asked boredly playing with a straw.

"We can go to the cemetery and hang out un," Deidara said.

Zetzu looked at him weird "Or the park, hmm" Deidara saved himself.

"**Whatever,**" the green haired teen replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Cool let's go to the park!" Tobi jumped up and ran to the exit of the mall as the other two followed behind him.

"Zetzu-san" Deidara asked looking at the floor.

"Ye**ah**" Zetzu looked at the blonde.

Deidara stated to blush "Why….Why do you guys want to be my friend, un" He asked shyly

Zetzu sighed "We all have different reasons.** Tobi and I just got dragged in it,** But we both kind of like you." Zetzu stopped and got in front of the blonde "and I don't like to see people get used or hurt, **It's just a strange thing I don't care to understand,** I want to protect those who I can." Zetzu lend down and kissed Deidara.

The Blonde was so shocked that he didn't know how to react. Zetzu is now staring into the wide blue eye that belongs to the blonde in front of him. "**Let's go**" Zetzu took his arm and looked away blushing as he dragged the still frozen blonde to the car.

When they got to the car Zetzu took the keys and started to drive. The park is a short distant away and when they stopped the car Tobi got out and started to chase birds and squirrels. He is such a dog!

Deidara turned to Zetzu "You kissed me..." Deidara's voice was soft and shy; he touched his lips with the tips of his figures.

"**You just get that through your head?** That….That was your first kiss, right Deidara?" Zetzu gave him a sideways glance from the drivers seat.

Deidara looked away and nodded yes, his face bright red.

Zetzu sighed "It's the same reason we like Tobi…..**Why we stay with him when no one else will.**" Zetzu looked at Deidara and grabbed his chin lightly with his fingers and tilted his head up so he could look at him. Zetzu pushed Deidara's hair aside and stared into his eyes, the he tilted his head slightly and softly kissed the blonde. This time Deidara kissed back shyly. Not really understanding what is going on or know what to do.

Deidara couldn't help thinking how wrong it is to do this. All his life he had been told being with someone of the same gender is wrong, that you should never do it, Now he is sitting in his car _kissing_ a guy, and to make things worse…better…worse? Whatever to make things more complicated its Zetzu!

The bad thing is tho…he likes it, he's enjoying it. The passion, feeling safe, the softness, the caring and being wanted that all comes with emotions he has never felt before.

Deidara had to take a breath so he asked between pant...Wait pants..Why is he panting? Any way he asked between breaths "Tell me…*huff huff* …what happened ...*huff huff*... Why you stayed ...*Deep breath Deep breath* …With Tobi." His breathing was returning to normal now but his red face stayed.

Zetzu lend back in his seat and sighed. Not even fazed his breathing was the same as ever. He put his black hand on his face with his figures spread apart so he could look at Deidara with a sideway glance/stare…scary yet kind of hot.

"It was a long time ago," Zetzu started.

_You can see a boy with dark black hair playing on swings when a boy with bandages covering his face came over and pushed him out of his swing so he fell and hit the ground hard._

"_Why'd you do that Zabuzu?" the boy wined with tears on the edge of his eyes threatening to fall._

"_Don't be a wimp Madara" (Zetzu said Tobi to Deidara tho.) "You're a man, so act like one." He snarled._

"_But Tobi (yeah so I'm going to put it where Zetzu is saying to Deidara kk?) Was just playing" he said wiping away his tears._

"_Don't cry you wimp!" the boy shouted then kicked Tobi._

"_Hey leave him alone," Shouted a younger Zetzu from behind him baring all his sharp teeth._

"_What are you going do about freak?" The boy with spiky hair laughed._

"_**I'll eat you**__" Zetzu said with a darker, deeper voice that scared Zabuzu._

"_Don't call him a freak!" Younger Tobi shouted._

_Zabuzu looked from Tobi to Zetzu to Tobi and back to Zetzu "Whatever I'm out of here," he rolled his eyes but ran away._

_Tobi sat there a cried as he looked at his skinned up knee "Meany, why'd he have to hurt me?"_

"_I'll help you," Zetzu walked over to him and took a Band-Aid out of his back pocket and put it over the cut._

"_Aren't you going to make fun of me?" Tobi asked the older boy._

"_**Why would I do that moron,**__" he growled. "Tobi we'll __**al**__wa__**ys **__pr__**ot**__ec__**t **__y__**o**__u" the he lightly kissed the top of the boy's head. Tobi blushed and smiled sheepishly._

"_Then will you play with me?" he asked and took the older boy's hand and ran off to the slides._

"You see a few months later I got Tobi that mask, **he wears it all the time now**, because he was made fun about his eyes, **so he hides them**, just like you." Zetzu smiled.

"So you just want to protect people Zetzu-san? You want to make them happy hmm?" Deidara asked "Why's you eve help him un?"

"A few days before that he stopped some people from hurting us,** I never want to be that weak again,** it's was like repaying the debit only it became more." Zetzu explained "**H**e **wa**s n**ic**e t**o u**s w**he**n n**o o**ne **el**se **wa**s," his two voices said together.

"I understand un," Deidara said looking down remember when he use to have a friend like that but she betrayed him. He shook his head to try and get it out of his head no time to think like that. This lie must stay intact.

"You keep a lot of secrets Dei-Dei-Chan." Light Zetzu told him then opened the door "**But I want make you tell me anything.**" Darker him explained then went and played with Tobi on the swings were they meet so many years ago.

Deidara looked down at his hands and let a silent tear fall down his cheek. "I want loss anyone this time, I just want!" He closed his eyes tight then went outside to run around with his friends, who he refuses to loss.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please tone in next time to the next chapter and remember it's not always a bad thing to be the Girl Next Door!**


	4. Chapter 4

_The starting point of all achievement is desire.  
>- Napoleon Hill<em>

"You keep a lot of secrets Dei-Dei-Chan." Light Zetzu told him then opened the door "**But I want make you tell me anything. F**or **we **al**l h**av**e s**ec**re**te**s.**" Darker him explained then went and played with Tobi on the swings were they meet so many years ago.

Deidara looked down at his hands and let a silent tear fall down his cheek. "I want loss anyone this time, I just want!" He closed his eyes tight then went outside to run around with his friends, who he refuses to loss.

"I'm Tired!" the boy fell to the ground his arms spread out like wings. He stared at the two with his Orange mask.

Zetzu sat/leaned against the tree that was beside the masked boy keeping a watchful eye out for incase anything went wrong. It is amazing how much Zetzu can see, hear, and learn without being noticed, incredible how he wants to protect the mask boy.

The blonde fell to the ground as while with his hand s behind his head and began to stare at the sky. Deidara started to zone out as he thought and Tobi's snoring along with Zetzu's silent slumber wasn't helping him.

Deidara wanted what Tobi has; someone who will protect him, love him, and accept him….but isn't that what everyone wants? And how many actually get it? So many times you give your heart only for it to be crushed and for what! Yet Deidara still as this burning desire to have real friends, to trust someone, and have them trust him. He will have those friends and one day a lover! This much he knew for sure.

Deidara turned to his side to watch his friend sleep on the grass as a gentle breeze of cold wind blew by.

Deidara didn't know but the discolored man was silently watching him and that danger lurks in the bushes as a pale man watches all three friends, plotting their pain.

Suddenly Deidara sat up and looked at his cell phone to see the time. "Crap guy's it's late!" Deidara yelled and jumped up. Tobi jumped up only to fall back down and Zetzu stood up calmly and walked to the car as Deidara ran and Tobi jumped on Zetzu's back

"**Tobi get the Hell of me! **Oh, leave him alone." Zetzu grumbled to himself while carrying Tobi, Deidara is already sitting in the car muttering how his mom is going to kill him for being out so late. "**Stop whining**!" Zetzu told the blue eyed beauty.

"Shut up un!" Deidara said back and started texting his mom that he was on his way home.

"It's okay Sempia!" Tobi screamed and hugged the blonde.

Deidara couldn't help but blush just like Zetzu couldn't help but chuckle at the sight and say isn't that cute as Deidara punches his arm lightly causing the entire car to be full of laughter.

Blue eye lights up along with Gold and red, they all smile (or at least think Tobi is smiling) in joy and start talking about how great the day was.

When they finally got home the Akatsuki was standing in the door. They looked scary as Deidara pulled into the garage and parked his car.

As soon as they stepped out the door they could hear yelling "Where have you been?" An over powering voice with power yelled in rage, and the man's many pricings made him even scarier.

"We've been calling you all day!" A blue man with sharp teeth said from the sidelines.

"It's okay Kisame-kun; we were with Deidara- Sempia!" Tobi said jumping up and down.

The whole group went dead silent and looked at Deidara. The blonde just stared back with his one seeing eye he blinked a few times then turned away and started to walk away. "I'm not getting into any fights UN, I'll see ya tomorrow Zetzu, Tobi." With that he gave a backwards wave then put his gloved hands in his pockets.

"**Morons.** You went and scared him away," the golden eye man turned to his friends to give them a blank stare. He took Tobi's hand in his and started to walk home.

"Bye Tobi's Friends!" Tobi waved frantically while walking backwards.

"What just happened?" Sasori asked his deep brown eyes looking at everyone in turn.

"Probably became friends," Kakuzu mumbled crossing his arms.

"Maybe it was fucking Recon or some Shit like that" Hidan seem to yell in oh so colorful language.

"Hn" Itachi voiced and then the weasel walked away and the sharked follow. Everyone seemed to catch were this was going so they all left for home.

Deidara watched the red head from the widow as said red head put his hands in his pocket and started to walk home alone.

He couldn't see why his old friend likes him so much. Yes he has an amazing butt, the way he walks is enchanting, and his deep brown beautiful eyes are hypnotizing. So no nothing is attractive about this amazing guy who is probably an amazing kisser! Oh Gawd and that hair…..wait no, nothing at all. Deidara would never date him…..mmmmmmm but those images would be no, no stop thinking!

Deidara shook his head and went to take a hot shower. He got his mind straight, he wasn't going to waste his time trying to get a lover no he was going to get friends then, only then would he get his Sasori no Danna! Wait…when did he become _his Danna_? It doesn't matter. With that Deidara went to sleep in his warm bed covered in the covers with sweet expectations of tomorrow. If only poor Deidara didn't realize that tomorrow was going to be hell _not_ heaven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snake time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you kidding me!" the blue man shouted to the stoic man in front of him.

"Calm down," the weasel put his hands on the sharks biceps and looked into his eyes. Black eyes were filled with sadness the Uchiha didn't normally show, but he knew what they had to do.

"I don't want to," the taller one of the two wined.

"It's needed," Itachi stated simply.

"But you're my snuggle weasel," Kisame said while bringing the smaller one into a bone crushing hug.

Itachi returned the hug "I don't want this either but we have to stop our relationship and not show public affection or Deidara may never come around." His voice was full of remorse.

"Okay," Kisame put the black hair wonder down on the ground while pouting.

"Don't pout Kisame," Itachi said "we can still stay the night with each other."

"I'm not pouting I'm frowning with style," Kisame said then kissed his lover "I know dear, I want get upset over this as long as we can have ice cream."

"I'm lactose intolerant" Itachi dead pan (no wonder Itachi is always so sad and depressing, I would be to if I didn't get to eat ice cream! )

Kisame smile his huge shraky smile "But I'm not!" and went to the door. Itachi sighed but smiled and followed his lover to the ice cream shop.

Somewhere else

"You have to be kidding me!" the masked man yelled.

"It's only for a little while" the albino boy yelled.

"NO!" the stitched man turned away from his pink eyed lover.

"Why! Just a few dollars and a real date!" Hidan yelled at Kakuzu

"No," Kakuzu hesitated as he saw the sad look on Hidan's face.

"Why, I just want some fucking Ice-cream!" The boy with slicked back gray hair pouted and kicked his feet at nothing. (That he argues it is silver not gray! But we all know its gray hair from stress)

"Fine" the tan man sighed after a while.

"Yes," Hidan fist pumped and ran out the door. Kakuzu sighed grabbed his keys, money, and both of their jackets and followed the boy to his blue 98 Camaro

They finally got to the Ice-cream shop and ordered their ice-cream when Kisame and Itachi walked in holding hands.

Hidan waved to them "Hey Fuckers what are you doing?"

Kakuzu hit him on the head "Were in public and there are little kids around, watch your mouth" he hissed.

"Hey hidan," Kisame smiled.

"Hn" was the Uchiha's reply.

Kakuzu followed Hidan who followed Kisame and Itachi, who went and got their orders.

"One vanilla ice-cream with sprinkles on it please," Kisame asked.

The counter girl, A brown haired girl from school who is now dressed in a pink ice-cream uniform that is a little short for her and green eyes, looked at the stoic boy next.

"I'm not ordering." He said dully.

"Why not," Kakuzu grunted.

Itachi stared blankly at him "I'm lactose intolerant." (why does he always have to explain that to people, they should remember their his friends)

"We have ice-cream for people that are lactose intolerant," the counter girl smiled dreamily.

Itachi sighed "Fine I'll have some of that."

Okay the counter girl chirped then walked away to get the ice-cream.

All the friends sat at table 4, the same table they _always _sit at, and it even has their _names _on it. They carved it there and the only reason the store owner allowed it is because they are their number one customers. (We all know it's just because of how bad ass they are!)

"So fish face how have you two been?" Hidan grinned

"Itachi said we have to give it a brake," Kisame pouted.

"Hey Kakuzu said the same fucking shit to me, then I made his ass take me out to eat!" Hidan told his blue best friend.

"Hmmhm," Kisame hummed and looked at Itachi. "Why are you so put up on him being are friend, that's not like you Itachi" Kisame asked.

"Hn, he needs a friend and I know more about him then you guys do. Trust me he fits in with us," Itachi shrugged and their ice-cream came before anyone could ask questions.

Itachi had his vanilla thingy that I want call ice-cream, Kisame his vanilla with sprinkles, Kakuzu had strawberry, and Hidan had chocolate with Carmel over it and wipcream and a cherry on top…this is why Kakuzu didn't want to bring him…so. Much. Money.

"Hell yeah, thank you Jashin!" Hidan said before digging in to his ice-cream with the rest of his friends.

They all started talking and laughing and a door chime of the restraint was heard in the back ground then a familiar voice "Strawberry and Vanilla sundae with cherry's please, un" it was quieter than before.

"Three dollars and sixty-nine cents please" the counter girl could be heard saying.

By now the double date has been set on hold has they all stared at the blonde. After he got his food he walked to the other table a little ways away from them, he faced his back to them in the booth.

"What is the bitch doing here?" Hidan whispered to the group.

"No Idea," Kisame said back then shrugged and they went back to eating. They only stopped when a pale man sat in front of Deidara.

"Hello, Dei-Dei" The man with long black hair seemed to hiss. He has a very girly appearance and snake like makeup and clothes, can you say obsessed much?

The Blue eyed man growled at the snake obsesser I mean lover "Don't call me that." Deidara's eyes glossed over with something that seemed like hate, but he bit his tongue.

"Ohhh, but you are sssso cute. You need a cute name," the man's long tongue came out and licked his lips, Deidara pulled back out of disgust.

"Get to the point of this meeting, Orochimaru," Deidara growled.

"Ssssooo Mean are we know? I came to give you this new product we came up with," The Oreo man handed the blue eye boy a box, after he showed him the new injection his family came up with.

The group looked on in horror, even Itachi was surprised.

"So Blondie is a drug head?" Kakuzu grunted out.

"No," Itachi said as relation dawn on him, "It must be a new medicine that my family hasn't approved of yet…most likely it is connected to his hands" He mumbled to himself then immediately went silent. This was one of those rare times Itachi let something slip when it wasn't supposed to come out.

"What was that Itachi," Hidan Grinned ear to ear (no wonder he has such a big mouth!...or that could be because of Kakuzu .)

Itachi stared blankly not even saying his famous and never tiring "Hn", but that was expected, after all he never talked or said a sound when he lets something slip.

They all watched silently as the snake man walked away from a half scared Deidara, whom just sat there quietly eating his Ice-Cream and staring at the box in front of him.

"Let's tell Zetzu and the others," Kisame said with an evil smile…He had a plan, and that wasn't good for the blonde man a few tables away.

Deidara slowly stood then left the shop, still not noticing the group….or so they thought. They followed him half way home before he turned around and glared "You're not as bad ass as you think, un" he said to them or more so yelled.

They stepped out and walked closer to him. "Listen Deidara," Hidan started with a cocky smile only for it to be whipped off his face as the blonde held up a hand.

"We will talk in my room," he said dully and started to walk away from the group, who after a few seconds realized what was going on followed the blonde and watched as his hips swayed slightly.

Deidara walked into the house "Mom, I'm back," He said and turned to the others behind him putting a figure to his lips signifying they should stay quite.

"Did you finish your chores," the once sweet but now loud and somewhat rude non-caring voice called from the living room on the other side of the wall.

"No. I will finish them before I go to bed, hmm" Deidara's reply came smooth as if it was practiced over a million times…which it probably was.

"Where did you go?" Came a question they were expecting, but the accusing and harsh voice made Itachi jump lightly as he never thought he would hear someone besides his dad speak that way. It brought back bad memories for the Uchiha and shark.

"Just got some of my medication," the blonde boy called back with a light and informative tone. Much gentler then his mothers, "I'm going to my room now," and with that they went upstairs not hearing a sound from the blue eyed man's mother.

When they were all in and Deidara closed the door he looked at the four people in front of him and sighed. "It's not a drug, un" Deidara sounded tired then looked at Itachi "Yes, it is something that you haven't approved of yet. It's newly released, yeah" then the blonde walked over to his bed and sat down. He looked at everyone in turn. First the blue shark that stood a little too close to Itachi, then the weasel who didn't back away but seemed to slightly lean into the warmth that just wasn't close enough, Next came the albino who crossed his arms and muttered curse words and something about his religion, and last The very tan, muscular, stitched up, Scary eye color dude who seemed to be stealing glances at Hidan who only winked at him.

"Did I interrupt a double date," Deidara asked arching his eyebrow in question.

"No" came 3 and a "yes" that came from the pink eye man who got glares from everyone else and only pouted at them before cussing them all out.

"Okay…..go ahead then," all looked at the blonde with confusion when he spoke. Deidara rolled his eye "Ask your questions, un. And don't stop your "relationship" because I'm standing here. I'm gay anyway" Deidara mumbled the last to himself and no one seemed to hear so he was happy about that.

"What is the new serum?" Itachi asked first.

"New pain relief medicine the others stopped working."The Blonde answered shortly without care.

"Why do you need that stuff?" Kakuzu asked.

"Just show them and I'll explain," Itachi told the now nervous and fidgeting blonde.

Deidara took off his gloves and shirt to show mouths on his hands and one just above his heart.

"Holy shit!" Hidan yelled.

"The mouth at the heart had to be stitched up," Itachi started.

"Why," the blue man asked.

"The mouth is basically a hole in my chest that can move, un. It's so close to my heart that my heart could fall out and I would die if that happened hmm." Deidara explained, it seemed he really didn't care but in truth he is very sensitive about this and it makes him self-conscious about how he looks.

"The hand mouths are not supposed to be there and so the movement of the skin makes them hurt as it stretches with the movements. We would sew them up but that would cause more pain. They would keep trying to move un-like the chest mouth that is sterilized." Itachi explained.

"One is connected to my stomach and the other to my lungs. The tubes that connect them are not supposed to be there so that causes problems with my arms." Deidara informed the group.

"The mouths moving and stretching the skin in his hands does cause a lot of pain," Itachi started.

"But I can put up with it now." Deidara finished before he could say anything else.

Hidan pulls out a cell phone "I just told everyone," He announced.

Itachi had stop Deidara from lunging at the blonde and Kakuzu had to stop Hidan from gorging Deidara's eyes out when he called his hair gray and his eyes pink.

There was a knock at the door that made everyone freeze and Deidara jump out of his skin.

"Hide in here, un" The blonde pushed the 4 people into his hidden closet.

"COME OPEN THIS DOOR," a voice was heard yelling on the other end of the door.

"Yes mother, hmmm," Deidara said quietly.

**I'm so sorry it took so long! I'm going and try to get a schedule worked out I promise!**

**I already finished my entire project for school, and I was in a wreck Sunday so that is what took so long, I'm so sorry!**

**I would LOVE to have 5 reviews in my box. THAT'S ALL I WANT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Started writing on 3-14-12 Finished on 3-20-12**

_The secret of getting ahead is getting started.  
>The secret of getting started is breaking your complex overwhelming tasks<br>into small manageable tasks, and then starting on the first one.  
>- Mark Twain<em>

Hidan pulls out a cell phone "I just told everyone," He announced.

Itachi had stop Deidara from lunging at the blonde and Kakuzu had to stop Hidan from gorging Deidara's eyes out when he called his hair; gray and his eyes; pink.

There was a knock at the door that made everyone freeze and Deidara jump out of his skin.

"Hide in here, un" The blonde pushed the 4 people into his hidden closet.

"COME OPEN THIS DOOR," a voice was heard yelling on the other end of the door.

"Yes mother, hmmm," Deidara said quietly.

When he opened the door he saw a red face woman with dull ugly gray brown eyes. A loud slapping sound resonates through the room and all that can be seen is a hand in the air and Deidara's face to the side, his blue eyes wide. His mother had just lashed out at her only son. "You never lock this door that is one of my few rules!" She yelled.

Deidara stood up straight and put on a blank face then lowered his head slightly, "Yes mother, I'm sorry. I'll do better to follow the rules, un."

His mother straightened her clothes and clapped her hands, "Good. Now then I'm going out this weekend so no one can be over and you can't go anywhere." She told him then turned around "Also you should start on dinner soon." She began to walk out the door but her foot stopped mid step just before it hit the floor as her blue eyed son's voice was heard in her ear.

"Would it be okay if I invited some friends over for dinner, yeah?"His voice was light and a little held back.

"Those handsome friends of yours? The popular ones," she asked looking over her shoulder.

Deidara nodded his head yes "Yes those are the ones .Only a few, maybe four of them."

"I don't understand Dei-Dei. You use to come home and talk about how mean they were to you, how they pick on people and make fun of them. You told me that they had no manners and that they thought they were better then everyone, how mad they make you. Now you are friends with them. Are you making fun of people now to?" she looked close to tears, maybe she was overreacting but the subject hit close to home for the women.

"Mom, they are better than they seem. I just had to get to know them, hmm" He told her with a pleading voice.

She sighed "I wonder what happened to my beautiful, innocent son," She started to walk down stairs again calling over her shoulder, "They can come over, but fix that impediment or tic or whatever you have," her voice was full of hate again at the end, no longer sounding like a loving mother but a mean old hag.

"Yes mother, yeah. I'll work on it", Deidara eyes went down ward.

The blonde put on a blank face and opened the closet door, "Go to the front door when I text you. You can climb out the window." He stated dully, his only visible eye looking irritated, yet you could still see the hurt in that one eye.

"Hn", yeah guess who said that.

"Sure thing man." the shark grinned, thinking up yet another plan.

They all sat on the bed for a while.

Hidan was looking down then turned his hands into a fist "Did you really say all that fucking stuff about us?" his voice showing his anger, possibly a pinch of hurt, and a teaspoon of regret then you have Hidan's emotion right now.

"Yes, un" Deidara's voice was dull and none caring, For it was the truth and he didn't like lying. But he would hide things all the time, but lying and hiding are not the same thing….are they?

"Why," Kakuzu grunted and looked at the blonde.

"You were all mean. You acted like you were better then everyone, no one could reach your standers. I hate people like that, hmm." Deidara looked them dead in the eye, "You never seemed to care about others unless you were degrading them, calling them worthless". Deidara looked at his hands.

"Sounds like you're the mean mother fucking bitch", Hidan stood up yelling.

Deidara continued to stare dully. "You weren't listing all the way where you? I also said that when I came to know you better I learned differently. You're all still asses, but you are nicer then you look." The blonde stood when he got to the door he looked over his shoulder smirking "I didn't know you were so sensitive Hidan- Kun" he told the Albino mockingly, then left as fast as he could.

Deidara was down stares before hidan could completely understand what had happened.

Deidara had an apron on and was now cooking Mac n chesses with Backed potatoes and boiled vegetables.

As the vegetables boiled and the Back Potatoes and Mac n chesses cooked, he sat the table with a deep red cloth, a vase of white roses, and their best/ whitest china, along with crystal glasses. "Who said I didn't have class, yeah." Deidara mused to himself with a smile.

He was now back in the kitchen stirring the Mac n chesses to keep it from sticking to the pot, when he pulled out the baked Potatoes and turned off the Mac n Chesses he poured red wine into the crystal along with a set of separate glasses full of water. Turned off the vegetables, he texted his friends to come down. When the door bell rang he had just finished making plates.

He took off the apron and wiped his hands on his jeans, called for his mother to come to dinner and invited his friends' in. "Hey it's nice that you could come un," Deidara smiled while playing up this act.

"Thank you for inviting us." Itachi bowed his head slightly, always the polite one, then they all followed Deidara inside the house thru the front door.

Deidara lead them to their seats where his mother was sitting already eating her food quietly with charm.

They all began to eat in silence, until the sanctuary was broken by a dark heart "So how did you all become friends? This is surly the first I have heard of this" the cruel woman gave her son a side glance then looked away as if he wasn't worth even that glance.

"We bumped into each other in the halls one day and just started talking;" Kisame smiled his sharp smile "it was strange we never noticed him."

"Yeah the little fucker is almost invisible, but he sure did run fast in P.E." Hidan laughed. The lady just blinked at his language then looked away not giving it a second thought.

"He was my study partner in math." the raven haired boy nodded politely.

"So you all met at different times." Her gray-brown eyes looked at them dully. She was concluding _not_ asking.

"Yes, mama." black eyes penetrated through the red hard women as he said this politely.

"I never knew my Deidara was so…..popular" she said it as if she didn't care; it almost had a sarcastic tone to it.

"Nope, he isn't" the tan man finally spoke up "On the contrary he is on the lower picking of the food chain."

The women only smirked but her mumbled words didn't go unnoticed by anyone "Good".

After dinner the five teenagers went to Deidara's room to lounge around. "So when are you guys leaving again, yeah?" the blonde asked.

"Now." Said Itachi bluntly.

"Yeah, we have a meeting", Kisame smiled.

"See ya bitch", Hidan smiled and saluted before walking out.

"I should be paid for watching him," Kakuzu said as he walked out of the room and down the stairs following his "beloved" responsibility.

"Bye kid", Kisame waved as he walked out with a weasel following close behind. As soon as they left the house Itachi's small hand was fit snug into Kisame's larger blue hand.

"That was a little humorous", Sharp teeth grinned.

"Bitch ain't worth nothin'" Hidan scoffed.

"Hidan stop talking like a black women." Kakuzu smirked, his words eliciting an argument between the two.

Deidara watched his "Friends" leave, then turned away and sighed, looking at the mirror staring at his two eyes. He moved his hair away from his left eye. The right eye was a magnificent bright blue, the left a dull blue that is drained of color, so pale, so…dark.

He closed his good eye so all you could see is the dull blue; his world was turned to darkness...well not completely. Things were darker in his left eye, but they were blurred to the extent of not being able to see or distinguish anything, not even outlines. Colors blended together, not really showing anything, it was dark gray everywhere with random colors mixed in, all the colors are dark tho. It gave him a head ach to look out this eye for too long.

Deidara covered his eye again then went to the hidden compartment under his bed and took out the new medicine. This time it was pill.

He took out a glass of water and swallowed the pill; again the pain dulled only a little, not enough to make it go away. He waited two hours before taking the pills Itachi gave him earlier this week, before any of this happened, before they became friends, it worked better than the others.

Deidara laid in bed his blonde hair spread everywhere; he was on his side clutching the blankets in his fist, curling into himself. "Man, one of these day, one of these days," He mumbled to himself as he fell into a deep sleep. After all school did wait for him in the morning, and what exciting things would tomorrow bring?

It's been two weeks exactly sense after the dinner with Deidara. Said blonde was sitting with the hottest group in school laughing.

"Hey fuckers we should all hang out. Whose turn is it this time?" Came a very loud and obnoxious voice that belong to none other than the silver haired, pink eyed, albino know as Hidan.

"It's Sasori's turn to host the party this time." Itachi told the group then went back to reading.

Deidara looked at the red head and blushed, but quickly turned it into glare so no one would notice. You see over the month he had spent with his new friends he grew a crush on the red head. His deep brown eyes left him speechless. His beautiful red hair drew him in to touch it; thankfully he could ignore that… compulsion.

"What are you guys talking about, un" Deidara question looking around at his friends.

"Oh yeah, you don't know do you Sempia!" Tobi yelled throwing his hands in the air!

"When we get bored, we all go over to someone's house and stay the night." Kakuzu grumbled deeply.

"Yeah brat, just don't mess up anything in my house." the puppet lover snarled at the explosion expert.

"Whatever un, at least I don't play with dolls yeah." The blonde crossed his arms and looked away rolling his eyes childishly.

"Hey guys", came a sweet voice "Deidara," it said again with venom. "Do you want to come hang out at my place later?"

Deidara looked up and growled lowly at the pink haired girl. He can't stand the little good for nothing girl. Lucky for him tho no one heard his growl, it wouldn't be worth it to explain to them what happened.

Sakura was currently wearing a nice yellow button up shirt, top three unbuttoned to show off a little too much of her chest (Probably in hopes of get the boy's attention..This worked for all eyes are on her.) And a jean skirt that Hidan was trying to look up without being noticed.

"Sure sounds fun." Konan smiled politely.

"Hell yes!" Hidan screamed quickly moving away from his view.

"Hn.", Itachi incurred.

"Sure thing." Kisame smiled toothily.

"Only if I get free things." the very tan and greedy man said.

"Tobi want to go!" the lollipop screamed.

"Sure,** I want food.**" The two halves said at once.

"I will go, thank you." came the all knowing powerful voice of Pain.

"I will go as well." the red head winked at the pink haired girl.

"I'm sure your too busy aren't you Deidara?" Ask the little girl with a smile.

Deidara stood up dusting off his black jeans with his red gloved hands. "Yeah, I'll see you all tomorrow." The blonde began to walk away from the group.

"Deidara." came a voice who Deidara believe would never call his name.

The said blue eyed boy look over his shoulder to meet black eyes, "yeah un."

"Come over to my house tomorrow after school." Itachi told the blonde who nodded and walked away again putting his hands in his pockets.

Deidara looked up at the sky as he walked. "Why does she ruin everything, stupid girl always allowing herself to be used. Tch." Deidara looked down after mumbling to himself.

His was almost home when a blue convertible mustang pulled up beside him. "Hey Dei-Dei" came a soft voice that held sarcasm. "How have you been?" this girl tried to pull it off like she actually cared but failed miserably.

He looked away and kept walking "Go away and stop acting like you care, girl." his words were filled with poison.

"How can you be so mean to your best friend?" she asked cutely (I'm not telling you who it is on purpose.) and innocently.

"You're the one who stabbed me in the back you bitch, hmm" he growled.

"Oh that, are you still mad? That was so long ago Dei-Chan", she was wicked. But thankfully she drove away fast leavening the blonde alone.

"Stupid girl", Deidara finally entered his home then went to bed after taking a _long hot_ shower. Falling asleep to thoughts of tomorrow with Itachi and this Friday with his beloved master…he meant Sasori-no Danna. NO he meant just Sasori! No wait…Aww forget it.

_Hope you liked this chapter. Tell me what you guys think! Hehehehe BTW this Saturday is my B-day (March 24 wooohhoooo!)_


	6. Chapter 6

This is 12 pages so it's me saying sorry for taking so long.

Courage is the power to let go of the familiar.

- Raymond Lindquist

"Oh that, are you still mad? That was so long ago Dei-Chan", she was wicked. But thankfully she drove away fast leavening the blonde alone.

"Stupid girl", Deidara finally entered his home then went to bed after taking a long hot shower. Falling asleep to thoughts of tomorrow with Itachi and this Friday, which was in two days, with his beloved master…he meant Sasori-no Danna. NO he meant just Sasori! No wait…Aww forget it.

Deidara got up early that morning, quickly got dressed and made breakfast for him and his mother. He was out the door before she got up and he was in his car heading towards Itachi's estate, a piece of toast hanging out of his mouth has he went.

When he got to the drive way of the old, traditional, Japanese style estate Itachi was at the end of the drive way waiting for him. "Park the car," was the Uchiha's blunt, monotone greeting.

"Dame Uchiha," The blonde male glared at the black hair boy as he parked and got out of the car "what am I even doing here, un." Deidara raised an eyebrow at the black haired boy as he followed him to the hospital sections of the house, which the young blue eyed boy had been to many times and could walk to blindfolded.

"I invented something that may help your eyes sigh in your left eye. It won't bring it back completely but it should stop the headaches and allow you to see or at least distinguish shapes." The raven hair boy told the blonde as he peered into his blue eyes with the black abyss of his own. "I want to test it on you," he said simply.

"Like a lab rat?" Deidara said bluntly while rolling his eyes at the stoic Uchiha.

"If you want to call it that," Itachi said dully as he turned back around and opened the double doors to revile a lab. The smell that came at Deidara made him want to faint; he always did hate the smell of doctors and the chemicals that filled the rooms at the hospitals.

A scope type thing was sitting on a metal table, which Itachi walked over to and handed it to the skeptical blonde, who just eyed it before he put it on, of course he was hesitant at first but figured what harm could it do if he put it on. It's not like his eye sight can become any worse then what it is.

"Twist the top like a camera to adjust it." Itachi told him while pointing to the scope section that was painted gold.

As Deidara did this the vision in his left eye got better, he could see shapes now, the colors were no longer forming into each other. "I can see shapes, un" he told the weasel out of surprise or shock, tho they seem to be very similar reactions.

Itachi merely nodded, took note of this on clip bored, and hummed in satisfaction that tit worked. "Can you explain what you see and feel when you close your right eye." He stated not really asking for an answer but expecting one…you know doctors, they can be so demanding.

Deidara closed his good eye leaving his dull blue eye open, which can't even be seen thanks to scope on his eye. "I can't see details, but the colors aren't blending together anymore. The shapes can be made out; they have a distinct shape to them now. My headache isn't hurting me anymore, or more so it's not pounding like it normally does when I focus with my left eye." Deidara told him after a few minutes and opened his other eye again watching the teen in front of him jot down more notes, like a dark shadow king. (AN. Lol this is a joke for any Ouran fans reading this.)

"This is only a prototype, we will work on it. See if we can make it better so maybe you'll see again someday." The raven haired boy smiled lightly at the disbelieving blonde.

Itachi wants to be a doctor when he grows up and work in a lab where he can invent objects to help people or study them before and after something happens. If you ask Deidara, he has a good chance of making it and helping a lot of people; Deidara is just grateful that the Uchiha is doing this for him even tho he isn't getting paid for it. That goes to show you not everyone is corrupt and mean, nope only the majority are corrupt and mean.

"Okay, un, thanks." He took off the scope and set it back on the counter hiding his useless eye yet again behind his hair in hopes of no one seeing it.

"No keep it," Itachi told him before it hit the top, "I wish to know how it works over a long period of time." It seemed like Itachi really did just wanting to studies how well it works, but Deidara's know him long enough to know that Itachi really does care and wants to help him. The cold emotionless Uchiha isn't that cold or emotionless.

"Thanks un. Really thank you," Deidara bowed slightly and walked out the door fastening the scope onto his eye again. Itachi smiled as he watched him leave.

It was amazing how much clearer the world was with this….this….this thing on Deidara's face. The only thing tho is sometimes the blind man can see better than the seeing and the deaf hear better than the hearing. It's weird but that is how things work sometimes, this world is strange place where people see one thing but perceive differently from the others who see the exact same thing. For Deidara it was merely that things were blended together, yet so clearly cut out now he wonder how this would change things…If this would change things.

Would it make things easier? He want have to rely on one eye anymore and he want have to guess about what he's seeing. But would it make things harder as well? He can no longer hide that he has an obstacle in his way, that he has a handicap that he lives with every day, one that can't be fixed….only enhanced to be better with machinery…..but would he see the world differently now that he can see better?...Maybe, just maybe he is over thinking everything and should go home to lie down. He should just take it a day at a time and see how it all turns out.

Deidara looked at his watch to see it was time for school, he looked over his shoulder to see Itachi, and he waved to him then called out "Hey Itachi, un, Do you want a ride to school?" Deidara smiled when the black haired boy walked over to him with his books slung over his shoulder.

Deidara was already sitting in the driver seat when Itachi put his books in the floor at his feet and buckled up in the nice looking car. "Did you finish your chemistry homework?" The weasel asked the blonde banana.

"Yeah un. Do you want to borrow my notes hmm?" Deidara asked as he looked over his shoulders and started to back up and get on the road again.

"Yeah, I was up late so I never got a chance to do them," Itachi explained quietly.

"Here," Deidara reached into his bag and handed over the work sheet before pulling out of the drive way, "I don't know if they are all right tho yeah." Deidara shrugged and finally left the estate which was known as Itachi's home.

"Tomorrow is going to be something hn?" Itachi asked his own vocabulary tick showing.

"Yeah, what's it like?" the blue eyed boy asked the black haired teen beside him, giving him a side glance but staying focused on the road.

"Different then when we were kids," The black haired teen informed his oldest friend, smiling at the memories of when they were younger and stayed over at each other's houses to play around.

"Yeah, so no snacks and gaming then?" Deidara laughed lightly at the side joke between them both.

"Yes," Itachi laughed lightly "they are different, the have meeting and find out as much as possible on people so they have resource when they want to use them. A weird group indeed, Hn." The Uchiha smiled lightly with a soft laugh.

"You and Kisame sure have hit it off huh?" Deidara said grinning at his friend as he hit a red light.

"Yes, I would say so." Black eyes met blue for a few seconds before they turned away with a rare blush.

The two road off in silence again until Deidara broke it when he was in site of the school. "I remember when you never shut up un. You use to talk all the time when we were younger….before I moved away then came back 3 years later."

"As a freshman in high school," Itachi finished "You told me the first day of school to hate you because of whatever popularity I had you didn't want it transferred over to you." Itachi looked at his friend with a weird glance full of curiosity.

"You listen well un. You did just that," Deidara smiled as he pulled into the lot at the school "But I would be lying if I said I didn't miss the way we use to be. I would just really hate to have a lot of attention put on me."

Itachi nodded and got out of the car when Deidara parked the car and unlocked both doors.

"Yeah me two….here are your notes back." Itachi smiled as he handed the blonde his homework back.

"We're still fake enemies." Deidara told him in a low voice as they walked to the door, tho the amusement was obvious and clear, like sparkling spring water, in his voice anyone who couldn't hear would think Deidara was threating Itachi. Itachi himself gave way no signs that the conversation was friendly.

"Agreed." Itachi confirmed now back to his stoic self and giving a slight nod to the girls that squealed at him when he walk past. Deidara rolled his eye at the action.

"Sup' Bitches!" a Loud albino shout from across the hall ,as Itachi and Deidara walked into the halls, which gave said silver haired boy a slap on the back of the head from the tall tan, stitched up teen walking behind him.

"Hello Itachi" Kakuzu grunted. The brunette that looked like he was on steroids paused and stared at Deidara, "Deidara," he finally greeted after a long pause of mulling over what to say, or if he should say anything at all, but finally did for incase of what Sasori told him earlier. Today is not a day to argue with Kakuzu he is already in an unscrupulous mood.

"Kakuzu," Deidara acknowledged the brut with a quick nod and uncaring tone in his voice. Tho secretly he was ecstatic that he was acknowledged by someone else in the group. Maybe he truly was inauguration to be accepted into their group…Not that he actually cared if they recognized him as a friend.

"Say little fucker did you have a good day yesterday," Hidan asked Deidara as he slung his arm around his shoulders and they both started walking to Deidara's locker. Said blonde boy watched the boy with marooned colored eyes suspiciously.

"Yeah I guess un" Deidara told him while shrugging off his arm so he could open his locker.

"Then what the hell is with your fucking eye?" Hidan pocked Deidara's eye scope thing as he spoke in his colorful language, that is so pleasant to hear, not.

"None of you fucking business un," Deidara snapped at the boy who pulled back from the unexpected outburst, which caused some people to stop and stare at the two for a few seconds before going back to more fun things like their boring conversation with their boring friends.

Hidan was grinning so wide it was a surprise that his face didn't tear from the strain "Is someone a little sensitive?" He teased and made a deep sound from his stomach that the other boy guessed was just a very creepy laugh.

Deidara narrowed his eyes into a threat, making him look menacingly aggressive as he pulled out his books and shut, more like slammed, his locker closed. He then stood straight right in front of the bigger teen staring him down; the other staring on with amusement of the blonde's hostile behavior

Hidan just scoffed at the look and rolled his eyes after a few seconds, sticking his hands into the pockets of his skin tight, black jeans, the chains hanging from the side jingling with the movement. "Don't worry bitch I'm not going to hurt you," Hidan smiled again and hocked his arm into the blonde's, who was genuinely confused, "You're a cool blonde Bitch, I like you!" With that said they walked to class or more so Deidara was dragged to his homeroom by the sliver haired teen with a cussing problem.

Deidara let a small smile form on his lips for a few seconds before frowning when his face connected with Hidan's back when the big lug decided to stop abruptly in the middle of the hall all of a suddenly. "What the hell, un" Deidara growled as he rubbed his nose. "Why did you stop hmmm?"

Hidan quickly pulled Deidara behind the corner and pointed to a girl with long blue hair that was talking to a blonde boy and shuffling her feet. "That bitch creeps me out to no fucking end. She is a fucking bitch that is planning some sort of shit, I just know it."

"I don't trust her either un," Deidara said with a shrug and started to walk to homeroom again.

"Do you know that Bitch, Dei-Dei?" Hidan asked trailing behind the blonde who whirled around on the pale teen.

"Don't call me Dei-Dei," He growled aggressively, not realizing that he had caught the eye of a red head that was passing by, then he turned back and started walking again; all the aggression and anger was out of his voice now "You could say she's an old friend."

"What's the bitch's name?" Hidan asked out of curiosity.

"Hinata Hyuga, she is planning something, I just haven't figured it out yet un." Deidara walked into homeroom and sat down just as the bell rang and Hidan sat beside him along with Sasori sliding behind him unnoticed. Said red head watched the blue eyed boy with his own intense brown ones.

"Heheh, Man that sounds horrifying," Hidan laughed obnoxiously but was silenced by the homeroom teacher.

It was 5 period, English class, when Deidara talked to Hidan again.

"Hey blonde bitch can I ask you something?" Hidan's loud voice caused most of the class to turn and look at the two before rolling their eyes and going back to their work.

Hidan sat beside Deidara and looked at him before whispering in his ear. As hard as it is to believe, yes Hidan can whisper. "Hey do you like the red head puppet bastered?"

It's true that over the three months Deidara had been with them he had formed a crush on the red head, but he couldn't help it! Those deep brown eyes and lush red hair, and don't even get him started on those soft pink lips. "I don't know what you're talking about," the Blonde looked away putting a frown on his face "Who would like such a jerk that thinks art should be internal. He's infuriating!"

The Albino beside the blonde started to smile a really stupid looking grin "I knew you liked him!" He declared in a whisper/yell.

"I do not!" Deidara glared at the other teen whisper-yelling as well.

"You do to. I said the same thing with you know who," Hidan said with a wink.

Deidara blushed deeply and rolled his eyes avoiding Hidan's look as he looked to the side "Whatever." He mumbled out with a sigh.

"ha-ha I'm totally right, bitch so except it!" Hidan jumped out of his chair and yelled no longer caring if the class heard or the teacher. This was Hidan's nice way of saying 'the conversations over so let's fuck this place up bitch'.

"Hidan sit down, I would like to do something in class today" the white haired teacher told the class. This teacher is weird for he always has half his face covered, Deidara heard that it was because of a fire a few years ago before he came to this school; it said that his wife and kid died in fire.

"Whatever you fucking bitch," Hidan sat down none the less tho, muttering the whole way.

"Okay so I want you to partner up and read "Romeo and Juliet" by William Shakespeare. I want you to write a paper on it explaining what it means and how it relates to today's life style for teens." Kakashi Hatake explained to the class while handing out the books and papers that explain the assignment.

"Hey Deidara, do you want to be my partner?" Hidan asked with puppy dog eyes that looked really creepy on him.

"Yeah sure un, just stop with that look," Deidara laughed lightly. Deidara turned away from the obnoxious man that curses too much, more so wanting to stare out the window and fantasies about Sasori, his lush shiny eye catching red hair, deep soul pricing brown eyes, his amazingly soft skin, and those pink lips that look soft and so kissable

"So do you agree?" Deidara heard as Hidan put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, quite roughly he might say, and bring him out of his fantasizing.

"What, un?" Deidara asked blushing slightly out of embarrassment of not hearing, nor wanting to, Hidan's whole shin dig that he had brought out.

Hidan rolled his eyes and scoffed "Are you okay with me helping you get Sasori to _Date_ you?" he talking to Deidara slowly as if to child who couldn't grasp the sense that violet is purple not blue (or even a color at all {or that there are more names for colors for each shade}) or a mental patient who couldn't understand. Either way Deidara did not like being talked to in this manner; it brought back to many memories. Memories of the people who tried to help him "cope" with is father's death.

"Yeah sure whatever hmm," Deidara said while rolling his eyes. He went and got some paper out of his desk and a pencil "So about this project, what are we going to do?" Deidara asked as he turned to Hidan.

Hidan leaned in to Deidara "Let's go the extra mile. Make it creative…let's do a PowerPoint, which would make this so much more fucking fun! Or we can do a video!" Hidan said as excitedly as a whisper can get. I mean he didn't want anyone to know he was smart and actually did his work and was a straight A student! Yeah fucking believe it bitches!

"We can do both," Deidara smiled as Hidan's grin got too big for his face.

"Let's do it mother fucking bitch!" The albino exclaimed with a yell full of excitement "this party is going to be the fucking best party ever!" Hidan said right after, to hide the fact that his excitement was over an assignment for school.

"Yeah it will be un," Deidara grinned to and adjusted his eye scope to better fit his face. Hidan was a moron but Deidara had come to learn how smart he is, and the fact that he is nice, if you look past the crude remarks and cussing and can actually see what he is doing. How couldn't he be nice, after all Hidan was Helping Deidara get Sasori…or was it the other way around? No it can't be, Sasori doesn't like him like that.

So many thoughts were running through the blonde's head that he didn't hear the bell ring; all he noticed was a loud mouth albino dragging him out of his seat and into the hall.

"See ya later Bitch," Hidan waved as he walked away from the confused blonde boy who was now just standing in the halls looking lost. What he has learned tho is you just need to shrug it off sometimes and that is what he did as he turned and walked into his next class, which Hidan had drugged him outside of, and the best thing was Deidara had this class with Sasori-no-Danna.

The rest of the day, and the next day, went by quiet and calm. Deidara was walking around in the halls, as it was the end of the day, while thinking how he liked how everything seemed to be going really fast at such a calm passé. But sadly this could not last, for Deidara was now confronted with a(n) evil blue haired girl standing right in front of him, Her pale eyes, that made her look blind, burrowing into his own bright blue eye.

"What do you want un?" Deidara snared at the girl, that was only a head shorter then himself, with narrowed eyes.

"Just seeing how my dear old friend Deidara is doing," she answered with sly smile that didn't seem to fit her face, yet belong there none the less.

Deidara scoffed at the girl "Why would you care hmm?"

"Why wouldn't I care about my _best_ friend," she seemed so innocent, so nice, like she would be the one person everyone wanted to be around. But she was evil, mean and abused her father's money to get what she wants no matter who she hurts in the proses. "Not to say my _boyfriend_" she sneered with a laugh.

Deidara growled "we broke up long ago Hinata. Besides you were using me to get to Naruto were you not, un?" Deidara said he looked around tho and saw that the halls were empty; no wonder since Hinata is showing her true face now.

"Ah, I really do, or more so did like you Dei-Dei." The girl said with an innocent voice and looking down at the ground, the look only looked more real with her blue bangs hiding her eyes and her long hair, that went mid back, draped over her shoulders slightly.

Deidara rolled his eyes at her "Your still using people to get what you want, and your still a brat Hinata Hyuga."

"But all I wanted was for you to like me, so I tried everything but, but, but…you still hate me Dei-Dei. I just want to know why you played me." Hinata sniffed as if she was crying.

This wasn't right. Hinata is acting all nice and shy again, but he already looked no one is watching, no one can hear them, no one is even around…so why is she acting all good again? Unless she really means it...no, he want fall for it, not again!

Little did Deidara know that a certain red head was watching him, only to leave after the yelling stopped.

Deidara pulled his hands into a tight fist at his side; "played you?" he asked in quite voice "Played you?" he said again getting louder "Played you? Last I checked you used me," by now Deidara was screaming and glaring at her with eyes that could kill "You're the one who played me, you're the one that used our friendship and took away all of my friends and had it where I had to move! Do you really think I wanted to leave here? Do you really think I enjoyed being used like some pawn on the chest board? I don't enjoy being seen as something that can be thrown away without a second thought." Deidara was shaking and breathing heavily but his voice lowered to where it was almost a whisper but anyone could hear it still "But you made it clear that I can easily be replace." Deidara's head was down but he was looking at the blue haired girl from behind his bangs.

Hinata was shaking slightly, she looked scared but then yelled something Deidara was hoping to never hear out loud "Well, At least I didn't kill my own father!" and then she ran off.

Deidara's head snapped up when he heard these words and his eye were wide and now he wasn't just shaking because he was mad. The blonde lost the strength in his legs and crumpled to the ground staring at where Hinata stood not one minute ago.

The boy could feel a tear run down his right eye, he was shaking, and he was scared because someone knew what happened that day, someone knew about the gun and the blood.

Deidara was now in a dark living room with only the moon lights coming in lightly. Everything was black and white everything except the blood that covered the entire room. There was a crumpled body on the floor where blood was pooling around it and another figure in front of it that was shaking lightly and holding a gun. He couldn't see the man's face only a strip of him could be seen, which was his chest at an angle and the gun, but the rest was black. The figure began to step forward and you could see that the one holding the gun was..

Deidara jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he was back in the hall still on the floor shaking and staring off at nothing.

"Hey, bitch, are you alright?" Hidan was standing over the shaking Deidara.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine un" Deidara told him smiling lightly and getting off the floor shakily.

"You don't look alright man. Anyway I came to get you so we could go to the fucking party, come on and hurry your skinny ass up!" Hidan smiled and pushed Deidara towards the exit of the school and into Hidan's old pickup truck.

Deidara sat silently in the worn out leather that was on the passenger seat, his books at his feet. The white truck had dust and mud on it but the inside of the truck was modernly clean except for a few coke cans lying around.

"So bitch here's the plan," Hidan went to explaining what they would do to get Sasori to like him. When he was done explaining, in that oh so colorful language of his, he looked at the blonde with softer eyes, Hidan's soft eyes didn't fit his face very well, like it just didn't belong on such a loud and none-caring person.

Deidara was listening to what he said, he even asked questions and put some ideas out there, but he still felt spaced out like even tho they were right next to each other Deidara felt like he couldn't hear the Albino yet his every word echoed in his ears.

"So what that Blue haired bitch said….um… Hinata? ...anyway was that true?" Hidan's light pink, they are pink I swear not maroon, stared at the blonde who's eyes where down cast at the floor.

"I don't know what you mean un," Deidara's voice was dull but still had a little emotions in it, an emotion of confusion and sadness, but still dull none the less. Truth be told it kind of freaked the Sliver haired man out, he preferred the loud short temper Deidara; he was more amusing like that after all.

"Did you," Hidan paused as if looking for the right words "Did you really kill your father?" Hidan was carful and slow while saying this and truthfully he looked awkward. Hidan isn't normally someone who comforts people; no Hidan laughs obnoxiously and cusses; acting like a total moron, which makes people smile or get so mad at him that they forget what happened.

"Yes," Deidara didn't see a point in lying so he just told the loud mouth the truth. "But…it wasn't my fault." He told the sliver haired man quietly.

"How so?" Hidan asked as he made a left when the red light turned green. Concentrating back on the road but still giving the Blonde half of his attention, now then just to get this right Hidan is a very good driver contrary to popular belief and Itachi is a terrible driver. Just some info I thought you would like to know.

"I did pull the trigger, but he told me to." Deidara said after hesitation. He really didn't want to tell anyone but at the same time he didn't want to handle this on his own.

"Hmm" was Hidan's simple reply so Deidara took this as a sign to continue on.

"Frist you have to know my parents had been fighting for a while, then a few weeks after the frustration between them grew someone broke into the house,"-

You can see the dark room and a young Deidara being held by his arm , which was behind his back, the man that had hold of it kept it into a tight grip that sent shock waves of pain throw out the young boy. Everything is black and white again only everything was also blurred, everything but young Deidara.

"You're going to kill your father if you want to live along with your mother," the man sneered in his ear.

"Father!" The younger, female sounding, Deidara yelled to the man that stood frozen in front of his son.

Deidara's father smiled "It's okay Deidara," the older man told his son reassuringly. His smile was the only thing he could see clearly. It was so sad, yet it was also happy. The next thing the blonde knew was his father handing him a 38 pistol revolver that was fully loaded with 5 bullets. The one not even five hours ago he had been teaching his son to shoot before coming in to dinner.

"But….but dad" the boys bottom lip quivered as he cried out to his dad. He was only 9 and his own father expected him to kill him!

"Don't cry and just do it!" his father's sudden sternness startled the young boy. Then it soften again "You know I love you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He looked to his wife with hard eyes "I could care less if you die you hag, but you better take good care of our son while I'm gone or I can promise you that you will face something worse than hell in the afterlife."

"Whatever just hurry and die already," the women growled "Kill him!" She told her son firmly.

"I love and believe in you Deidara, be happy okay and please remember to live your life and don't be ashamed of your gift." He opened his arms wide and smiled at his son.

Deidara closed his eyes, the tears still leaking from them like drops of diamonds, and squeezed the trigger like his dad had shown him. The bang of the gun echoed in the, what felt like, empty house. His father seemed to fall to the ground in slow mode, when his back finally hit the wooden floor time seemed to speed up and the thudding noise was the loudest thing Deidara had ever heard and it seemed to last forever.

Deidara stepped out of the shadows to see his dad covered in blood and the blood pooling around him a bright deep red, it being the only color it stand out more then what he could have imagined. Without thinking or hesitation he whirled around and also shot the men behind him who were laughing, he got an even shot on their heads, killing them instantly. They did not deserve the fast death that got.

Deidara ran over to his father's side, the body twitching slightly, he was still alive; his smile still on his face as he looked at his son "such a good boy, now please ended it." Deidara cried and shook his head no. "Deidara, be proud of who you are and please let me die with honor, please don't make me suffer my dear son."

Deidara stood up and used another bullet to shoot his father in the head, making it where his suffering ended.

Deidara whirled around with anger when he heard his mother laughing; he glared at her and held the gun up to her face, she immediately stopped laughing and leaned against the wall smiling at him, insanity clear in her eyes. "Go on do it Dei-Dei, kill me. Your own mother just like you did your father" she laughed again.

Deidara pulled the trigger but nothing came out, that's when he realized he used the last bullet on his father.

Before Deidara could even blink tho; his mother was right up on him, yanking the sleek silver hand gun out of his grasp and using the butt of the gun to hit him in the left eye. The impact was so hard that the younger boy fell to the ground with his hand covering his eye that throbbed. It felt like he was pulsating with the pain, leaving his body only to come rushing back then out again, keeping perfect rhythm.

"Don't hold a gun to my head ever again," she sneered before throwing the gun away to the side and going upstairs "I'm going to bed." She informed with a yawn.

Deidara crawled to his father's cold, lifeless body and laid his head on his father's bloody chest, not even caring he was getting blood all over him, and fell asleep with the memory of his father. –Back to present-

"And that's how my father died, the next thing I knew I was in a hospital room with an eye patch on. I lost my eye sight, it's not black, just everything is molded together. I also learned that the reason he died or more so was targeted was because he had been gambling and never paid those people back and they thought it would be funny to have his son kill him as a reward for it." Deidara said with a sigh. Deidara's fist where clenched tightly together over his legs, causing his jeans to wrinkle in his hands as his grip tightened.

"Deidara, I'm sorry you lost your fucking father," Hidan mumbled awkwardly while scratching the back of his head absently. "You should tell Zetsu," he said suddenly, it almost shocked the blonde out of his surprised sorrow.

"What un? Why?" Deidara asking staring at the silver haired man with wide eyes, he almost felt anger bubbling inside his chest.

"Because I heard what happened at the park…and I think it will help you get Sasori and Zetsu has agreed to help us get him for you." Hidan smiled mincingly.

"I don't want to repeat it again, you can tell him un" Deidara said with a sigh and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"That's okay Zetsu was listening in!" he yelled loudly in the blonde's ear while pulling out a red phone that had a few crakes in it.

In the next second Zetsu was by Deidara's door smirking and also frowning? How does he do that again? Deidara hadn't even noticed that they were parked on a gravel drive way outside a brown wooden house. Any way it scared Deidara so bad that he jumped with a little scream escaping his throat. Thought before anyone knew what happened Deidara was at Hidan's throat trying to kill him.

Zetsu ripped the car door opened and pulled Deidara out with one arm around his waist. "Who else heard?" Deidara yelled holding onto Zetsu's black arm with a tight grip, and his teeth barred at Hidan, who only smirked and laughed by the way.

"No one** only me and Tobi**" Zetsu informed still holding Deidara close to his chest.

Deidara fumed in his anger and crossed his arms, letting go of Zetsu's arm, "Any way how is Zetsu going to help me with Sasori-no-Danna un?" he asked the silver haired man; who had an eyebrow raised at the nickname.

"Like this." Zetsu spun Deidara around and kissed him. Deidara's eyes widen in surprised and his breath hitched in his throat, his mouth opening a little, out of surprise, allowing the older and taller teen to slip his tongue into his mouth, invading every inch of the blonde that he could.

Deidara kissed back lightly, tho it did not compare to what Zetsu was doing. Zetsu's black arm pulled him closer to his body and his white hand rested in his back pocket, the blonde was blushing fiercely.

Deidara jumped back after hearing a coughing noise. All three looked to the door to see the red head that interrupted the two and ruined Hidan's show. Sasori had a slight scrawl on his face and his cheeks where dusted with a light pink. He was also glaring at Zetsu, to whom was smirking.

Zetsu leaned down and whisper in the blonde's ear "do you understand now, **Sasori's the jealous type.**" Zetsu informed before taking Deidara's gloved hand and pulling him inside past the jealous stricken red head puppet lover.

"_I hope you can forgive me Danna, but I want to be yours"_ Deidara thought to himself as he past Deidara and was pulled into a room where everyone else sat and waited.

**Okay sorry for taking so long, and that's also the reason why it's so long. I was wondering if you wanted to see any parings. Tobi-Zetsu will be shown soon!**

**Okay so I've kind of lost inspiration for this story. I do plan on finishing it but it will not be as long as I originally planned for it to be, so I'm taking out the fluff or most of it anyway. I'll try not to rush it tho. Tell me if there are any mistakes please, or you don't understand something. **

**Please review even tho I did take forever! I own nothing….except my ideal ahahah!**


	7. Yes a date!

I own nothing!

Success consists of going from failure to failure without loss of enthusiasm.

- Winston Churchill

Zetsu leaned down and whisper in the blonde's ear "do you understand now, **Sasori's the jealous type**." Zetsu informed before taking Deidara's gloved hand and pulling him inside past the jealous stricken red head puppet lover.

"_I hope you can forgive me Danna, but I want to be yours."_ Deidara thought to himself as he past Sasori and was pulled into a room where everyone else sat and waited.

"Finally!" Kakuzu grumbled with a glare towards Hidan as he walked into the room.

"Shut up you old bastered!" Hidan yelled right back, yet still going to his side and sitting a little too close to him; so that their legs touched.

Deidara was still blushing as Zetsu dragged him to the bed to sit beside him *cough in his lap cough*. Honestly Deidara was uncomfortable; everyone in the room saw this, everyone but Sasori who was glaring at Zetsu from the corner of the room.

"First thing in order is to introduce and get to know everyone," Pain said as he stood and got everyone's attention. How couldn't he? He has such and overpowering atmosphere of him that you just have to pay attention and listen to him, really it should be illegal to have this much power over people. "I will start."

Pain sat down in his chair in front of everyone, Deidara was confused about what was going on; the tension in his body from the awkwardness of sitting in Zetsu's lap only half gone. "As you know," Pain said while looking at Deidara, who was startled by the seriousness in his eyes, "I am Pain and you can come to me for anything." Deidara could tell he was the unspoken leader of the group "Now then, I do not have a crime recorded that anyone knows of and I moved here because of money issues with my parents somewhere in the 3rd grade. I come from the city up north the big one, Amegakure."

"I've visited there un." Deidara rolled his eyes as the others looked at him with surprise "Before my dad died we traveled a lot…sorry for interrupting." Deidara explained as he looked back to Pain and smiled shyly.

Pain coughed "Alright then. I'm also in the advance course of the academics and I do have a job. Kakuzu." Pain demanded, no he did not ask if he want to share he told him to, it was required!

Kakuzu grunted out something incoherent before starting "My name is Kakuzu and I Don't want you asking about my eyes, skin color, or scares. I don't like spending money so don't come to me for help. Where I'm from shouldn't matter. I'll stay loyal till the end but to keep a secret you have to pay. Don't bother me ever!" He grunted out quickly while not caring at all.

"He's nicer then he leads on,** tho he is a cheap bastered.**" Zetsu whispered into Deidara's ear while making it look like he was kissing the younger blondes neck.

"My name is Sasori," Deidara paid close attention while looking like he didn't care "I make puppets, I'm inpatient and don't like spoiled little kids or kids, period. I moved here in 4th grade with grandma and grandpa when my parents died." He showed no emotion to what he was saying and honestly he looked bored with everything.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, my family runs a big company with medicine, and I rather not talk hn." Itachi told them quick and simple.

Deidara finally realized that they were doing this for him. So he wouldn't feel to left out of the loop and he felt a little embarrassed that it took him this long to figure it out; not that anyone knew. "I'm TOBI! I don't know where I came from and I moved here in 2nd grade but didn't meet anyone till 6th grade! I love candy and sweet things and sparkly things! And and and I don't know who my parents are and and and ohhh shiny!" Tobi spun around when Itachi pulled out a metal pin so as to distract the hyper teen.

"I'm Kisame, yes my skin is naturally blue and so is my hair and my teeth are this sharp, but I do help with that. No I'm not a fish and I don't eat shark to get this way. Also if it's up to me I'll play with you like a toy till I'm bored of your low mind rate." He smiled happily while a few others laughed at his boldness.

"I am Konan, I came from the same city as Pain but I didn't move here till 5th grade. My hair is dyed this color, but if anyone asked it's natural. I'll be here if I'm need and will help in what ways I can." Konan smiled politely at him.

"I'm Zetsu," Deidara heard from the man behind him. "**I have a personality disorder,** not a mental disorder,** but I'll kill you if you say we do!** He is a little mean I'm sorry.** We're not telling you anything about us besides that we are NOT cannibal! **We moved here in 7th grade."

Deidara laughed along with a few others "I'm Deidara," Deidara waved "I have a crime record sorry to say. I caught one to many things on fire and exploded too much dynamite for my old towns liking. I've been here ever since the 6th grade. And I'm legally blind in one eye as you can tell."

"Any more information?" Pain asked obviously looking for more while trying not to seem like he cares.

"He killed his own fucking father!" Hidan blurted out loudly and laughed at the horrified look on Deidara's face, which soon turned to anger as he threw a pillow at his head.

"You're next on my list you deceitful bastered." Deidara glared he wasn't serious but he was to mad to think of hurting or scaring anyone.

"Mother fucking pansy." Hidan retorted. He hadn't meant to tell anyone, it just sort of came out.

"Lying albino" Deidara snarled. He felt betrayed and was absolutely furious with Hidan right now.

"Blond fucking emo wanna be" Hidan glared back.

"Gray haired old man."

"Mother fucker!"

"Only if it's your mom," Deidara's glare lightened up starting to somewhat enjoy this argument but still mad beyond believe.

"Fuck you blonde," Hidan grit his teeth together.

"Know you want to," Deidara tightened his fist together.

"At least I don't look like a fucking girl!" Hidan slammed to his feet taking things a little too far and it just seemed liked he wanted to start a fight honestly.

At this Deidara sprung from his spot to punch Hidan only to be stopped by Zetsu's arm and Tobi's body in front of him. Likewise with Hidan who had Kakuzu holding him back and Kisame in front of him, holding the two boys back from sending each other to the hospital and destroying Sasori's bedroom.

"Let me go, he deserves to get punched in the face un!" Deidara yelled still trying to get to Hidan.

"I'm going to tear you into fucking little pieces bitch!" Hidan yelled squirming in Kakuzu's hold but not really fighting his restraint.

Pain stood and in a commanding voice that made all the dogs' heel he said "Sit!" And all did as he commanded, just like dogs, though Deidara and Hidan were still glaring at each other from across the room.

"Whatever un," Deidara remarked with a roll of the eyes…I mean eye "Not like it matters." He mumbled to himself.

"Sounds like it doesn't matter." Kisame snickered from behind his hands, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from the ever so silent Uchiha who secretly thought the sarcastic comment was amusing but he has to act like the mature one here.

"Okay, now then back to business," Pain said while coughing into his hand, directing everyone's attention back to him, and yes he is an attention hog, "Does someone want to explain what is going on?"

"Yeah," Deidara scoffed "Don't trust Hidan."

"Whatever bitch." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"**well if you want to know,** Shut up he doesn't want anyone to know,** He failed by telling Hidan,** so we should respect his wishes, **oh shut up!**" Zetsu was now in a heated argument with himself; do the arguments ever stop with this group. . . no, no they don't .

Deidara sighed and closed his eyes while leaning into Zetsu's chest and muttered out a response to the arguing man…men? "I don't care anymore un."

Zetsu's black hand started to pet the boy who's head was on his shoulder, soft blonde hair streaming from his figures as his hand went down his head then up again. They stayed in the peaceful position as Zetsu retold the story so that Deidara wouldn't have to go through the painful experience again.

The room was silent and no one could look at the resting blonde, except for Sasori and his intense stare with sorrow mixed in his deep brown eyes, who had fallen asleep to his own horrifying past, the memories forever to hunt his mind, until someone finally broke the almost unbearable silence with a "Damn," To whom the thanks can go to was, Kisame. "Poor kid." His normal toothy grin gone.

"How did you find this out?" Sasori asked the two people who knew about this before everyone else did.

Everyone was surprised to see emotion in the red heads eyes but Hidan spoke up to explain "The little fucker told me himself and I had Zetsu on the other line." Hidan's pink eyes look tired and his slicked back silver hair was slightly messed up.

"Deidara's not someone who normally tells someone things so willing. hn" Itachi stated giving a glance to Sasori who's fist where now white from clenching them so tight.

"Did you force him?" Sasori's voice was cold and hard and his brown eyes where glaring so strongly Hidan should have turned into ashes right there in his spot.

"I didn't force the bitch to tell me anything puppet fucker." Hidan's voice took on one of defensive and anger as he gave his own glare.

"Then what. Did. You. Do." Sasori emphasis each word with venom and force.

Hidan stood up and threw his hands to the side "I didn't do fucking anything! The blonde bitch was having a fucking melt down." Hidan's voice was harsh and there's so much anger built up in his chest that his breath is now coming out short and heavy.

"Sit down Hidan," Kakuzu's voice was still more of a grunt but held a note of concern and patients "You're asthma going to start acting up." Was that actually an open act showing that he cared for the younger male?

Gentle hands pulled at the albino's wrist and made him sit down. Said albino was grumbling as his boyfriend did small circles on his back in a soothing manner.

"Why?" came the questing and light tone of Konan.

"Probably some girl," Kisame snickered. Konan just glared at the larger male; in turn Kisame threw his hands in the air with a sweat drop "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Your comical humor is not needed now is all." Itachi explained to him while placing his hand on the blue teen's biceps. Said shark pouted slightly which actually looked kind of scary.

"I don't fucking know okay. I saw some blue haired girl and he was mumbling something incoherent." Hidan said while rolling his eyes.

Sasori was staring at the blonde boy; he started to notice the little things about the blonde's appearance. Deidara's hair was bright yellow and looks really soft, his cheeks are a slight pink, a natural blush, his arms where wrapped around Zetsu's as if he was looking for warmth or protection. That should be his arm around Deidara's waist, and his hand that Deidara was gripping for comfort, my lips grazing the sleeping blonde's head.

Sasori could no longer watch the two males. Zetsu's hand was going south and the blonde moved his body up, shifting to get more comfortable, when Sasori did look back he saw Zetsu's arm resting  lower around his waist and a smug grin on his face as he looked at the red head. Those always knowing golden eyes staring at him, no threw him.

"I don't understand. What's going on with Deidara?" asked an orange mask that popped out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Tobi?" Pain asked the younger boy.

"Deidara was having a break down, but why." Tobi stated more then asked. No one knew but the black haired teen was trying to peak everyone's curiosity and help Deidara.

"We don't know why Tobi," Zetsu told him gently as he laid Deidara on the bed. "**We should find out tho.** But we don't want to force him either."

"He's right," Konan spoke up looking at the group "We could break him even more if we pry to deep to fast. But we do need to find out what's going on."

"Stop talking about me like I'm some broken project for you to fix." Everyone snapped to look at Deidara who was now sitting up and looking at them, more like staring at the group while not moving from his laying position; he didn't want to look at them but after a sigh he did sit up.

"Deidara-senpia!" Tobi glomped the younger teen who just rolled his eyes at the action.

"There is nothing to talk about un," the blonde shrugged "Some bad people in my past. It doesn't matter un." His blue eyes seemed to empty but the bright blue has this spark to it that seemed to draw Sasori closer to the blonde.

"Whatever brat. It's about ten o clock so we need to get sleeping arrangements decided." Brown eyes where dully scanning everyone and thinking of a solution for the amount of people and few sleeping places.

"Let's keep everyone in the two rooms that your parents gave us to sleep with." Pain told him.

"Pain and Konan get the bed in the other room," Sasori said dully and the two left to the room. "Kakuzu and Hidan can sleep on the cough in the other room, it's a pullout bed." Sasori informed.

Those two left the room as well, Deidara just watched and lay back down on the bed. A sigh came from Sasori's voice and Deidara glanced over at him "I can fit three in my bed including me." Only now did he notice the bed was a king size bed. At this tho he went further to the edge of the bed and got out of the way. "Maybe four." Sasori said again after counting everyone left in the room. Sasori turned on his heels and left his room.

"Why doesn't someone just sleep on the floor?" Deidara asked after he was sure Sasori was out of ear shot.

"Sasori can't stand it when people are left on the floor when he has people over." Kisame told the confused blonde with a shrug as if it was the most normal thing in the world; no it's not normal it's just what every good host should do.

"He hopes that people will remember this so that he won't be left on the floor when he is at their house, hn." Itachi explained further.

"**Pain and Konan, **Along with Kakuzu and Hidan,** already knew they were in the other room so their bags are already in there.**" Came Zetsu's voice to explain why no one took bags with them. Deidara in turn nodded dumbly.

Sasori walked back in with blankets and pillows in his arms, most likely he already delivered some to the other room. He pulled the couch cushions off and pulled out a bed; he started to put blankets and pillows on it as well as dragging extra pillows and a blankets just in case someone needs them in the middle of the night; as well as a couple of water bottles on the side table. "Okay this should work." he deadpan.

"Who's sleeping on the bed cough thing un?" Deidara asked him.

"Your mom and a squirrel," he said sarcastically "And your view of art is going to be buried in the ground 6 ft. under." (AN: I was thinking of the softball chant when I wrote this and for those of you who don't know it, it goes like this oh and it's a fallow along so someone leads and the rest of the team repeats; welcome to the softball cemetery/ this is where your teams going to be buried/6ft wide, 7ft under/ when we come we sound like thunder… then everyone stomps at the end. I was also listening to the dead can't testify. Ps sorry for the long authors note I just wanted you to get the joke, lol that rhymed)

"Just had to add a snarky comment didn't you?" Deidara asked while rolling his eyes "Your sarcasm is all you're good at any way." He added with a smirk.

"If it's compared to your art then I do everything perfect," he said and glared at the blonde. "Everything is everlasting not fleeting."

"You can only accept what you make and see after it is gone. The best and most remembered art is always the fleeting ones!" Deidara told him a stern knowing voice.

"Okay no one cares!" Kisame said stopping the two fighting artiest. Kisame took Itachi's hand and pulled him onto the bed under the covers; where I'm sure they were cuddling.

"The rest of us are going to try and fit on my bed." Sasori said with a bit of frustration.

Zetsu drew closer to Deidara; to where his stomach and Deidara's back where touching, Zetsu's arm snaking around his waist. "**I'll stay here**." He whispered huskily in Deidara's ear, but Sasori was close enough to hear, Deidara in turn tried, but failed, to suppress a blush and smirked and moved his head to the side to look at Zetsu.

"That sounds fun." He smiled back charmingly to Zetsu. Zetsu leaned over and kiss Deidara.

Sasori climbed into the bed next after turning off the lights, Tobi jumped into the bed next to Sasori.Poor Sasori didn't know how much Tobi had to cuddle with something to fall asleep till that night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara saw that everyone was asleep and Sasori was missing. He removed Zetsu arm and slowly slid out of bed, as to not wake anyone, and went to his bag in the corner and took out his sleeping bag. Deidara laid it beside the bed and fell asleep there.

Sasori walked back into the room and saw Zetsu all the way on his side of the bed hugging up on Tobi while Tobi had his head in the crook of his neck. Deidara was nowhere in sight, Sasori looked around in a slight panic at not seeing the blonde. Sasori moved closer to the bed and kicked something with his foot, almost falling; he heard a grunt in response.

When the red head looked down he saw the blonde he was looking for. Quickly he left the room and came back with a throw blanket and another pillow for the blonde.

Sasori gentle stroked Deidara's soft hair before lifting his head up and placing the pillow under his head and throwing the blanket on top of him. Sasori hesitated for a moment before leaning down and lightly brushing his lips against Deidara's, so lightly he wasn't even he sure he did it.

Sasori laid back in bed, right over Deidara's sleeping form, and fell asleep with thoughts of Deidara and his soft lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Few weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasori was standing a few feet away from Deidara watching and observing him. Deidara was sitting under a tree at lunch waiting for Zetsu and Tobi. His Bright blue DJ head phones are blasting music in his head (that not only he could hear but so could anyone else within three feet because of how loud it was), drowning out the world was what he called it, he has on dark blue jeans, which are a little loss on him, being held up by a bright green studded belt. His white shirt looks like fiery red paint was just randomly splattered on it, the black jacket that stopped at his waist look as if it didn't belong because of all the bright colors he wore.

Just like Deidara, always having to make head turns, always has to have something bright and out there, eye catching, doing or wearing something that will occupy your mind for hours. Something that has to be remembered but can never be repeated in quite the same way. He brought color to the dull school and dull life that Sasori had. All Sasori could think was that it was so like him to wear something so out there! The bright blonde hair held up with a red hair tie to keep up in his own fashion along with his dark coal black eyeliner that just brought out his amazing bright blue eye, so alluring that Sasori wanted to run over there and slap him, because he didn't want anyone else having his Deidara, his bright sunshine, his eternal feelings of 'wow'.

Now was the day Sasori got the cougar to do something about it, to make this out there blonde his. Sasori walked no strutted over there with confidence; placing a hand on the tree and leaning down to look at the blonde and tap his shoulder to get his attention.

Deidara jumped slight when he felt a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his fantasy world of explosion awesomeness and into the sad world of reality, he looked over his right shoulder to see deep brown eyes. "Hey Danna, un!" The blonde yelled.

Right he did start calling him that, right after a few Japanese classes he had taken in school. "Hey brat." Stupid why would you start a conversation like that!

Deidara pulled his headphones down and around his neck "What are you doing Sasori?" The blonde asked his red head friend with a smirk.

Sasori gave back his own smirk "I came over here to ask you if you wanted to come to the mall with me this."

Deidara blinked a few times "Like a date?" he asked with a tilt of his head in confusion while unintentionally cutting the puppet master off mid-sentence.

"No just as friends," Sasori said with a roll of his eyes his voice dripping with sarcasm "Yes a date."

"No thanks," The blonde told his friend "I'm going to the movies with Zetsu and Tobi."

"I never told you when the date was." Sasori informed him.

"Then I guess I just don't want to go." Deidara's voice held sass to it. As if to further his point he put his headphones back on and Sasori could hear him listening to Perfect by Simple Plan.

Sasori growled and pushed off the tree, shoving his hands into the pockets of his dark blue jeans, pulling the hood of his red hoodie over his head.

Zetsu smirked as he walked over to the blonde who pulled a book out of nowhere and was reading "The sight" by David Clement Davies. He was half way through the book it seemed.

Said blonde looked up and smiled when he saw Zetsu, turning down his music and pulling down his headphones as well as saving his page and putting down his book to talk to the green haired boy. "Hey Zetsu-san!" Deidara smiled.

"What was Sasori doing over here?** He looked pissed beyond hell.** Watch your language!" Zetsu gasped at himself and then looked at Deidara for and answer.

"I turned down his offer of date un." Deidara shrugged.

"**Why,** isn't that what you wanted?" Zetsu asked concerned over came half of him.

"Seemed to easy un. Besides I have plans all this week. My mom wants me to clean the house and we have some family coming over." Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance at the thought of spending all week with his family.

"Go**od** lu**ck** wi**th** th**at**." Zetsu said while feeling his pain. Family is cool but they can be a pain in the ass sometimes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snack time! ([1]Megan start here!)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deidara was lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. He felt like a horrible person, lying to everyone like he did; all week he told them he had family coming over for a week or two, when really he just needed time to think plus his father's death anniversary was coming up and he didn't want them to intervene or say anything about it because it was _his_ father no theirs but _his_, no one could take this time away from him.

Yes he cherished the time he spent at the cemetery, they were wonderful memories of him talking and laughing and crying and his father being there for him! This past month or so Deidara spent with his new friends and he didn't have any time to spend with his father and talk to him about these confusing emotions that he just couldn't even think about understanding.

He knew his father couldn't answer him, but he did believe with all his heart that he could hear him. Sometimes the best thing to do is say out loud tho. You may not understand something but sometimes if you just say it out loud then you can understand it or figure it out on your own. All he needs sometime is to get all of his feelings off his chest and remember his father's once cheerful smile, bright eyes, and happy aura that he brought everywhere he went.

With all this in mind he got out of bed; put on his black jacket and he was out the window in no time. Yes you read right, Deidara didn't want his mother to see him and ask where he was going only for him to have to lie again which he has been doing way to often these past few days; so he snuck out of the window and to the grave yard. He started his peaceful walk to his father's grave lost in thought, slowly going over his memories and allowing a small smile to grace his lips as he walked to his father, to his only place of refuge.

Deidara was surprised at how gloomy the weather looked but how amazing it felt all the same, he almost wished he hadn't brought a jacket with him. The sun was high in the air tho it was covered by dark clouds. It looked like it was about to rain but the clouds where not dark enough for it to rain. It was the type of weather that looked like it was going to rain only you knew it wouldn't rain. There was a refreshing breeze that came every now and againthat made Deidara shivered, not out of could but out of delight. This was his favorite type of weather. Deidara and his father used to sit outside in the grass staring at the sky in this type weather. They would talk for hours, for it was in this weather his father was teaching him how to shoot his first gun and later that day the weather darkened to a terrifying storm that was the scene of his last breath, his last smile, and the last memory of Deidara's dad being alive and telling Deidara how proud he was of him. Leaving him with his terrible mother to care for him and guide him through the rest of his life. But that dark weather was also the memory of when he promised to live his life to the fullest and happiest for his father, not for himself but his father who deserved so much better in life and only got dealt a bad set of cards near the end like all will be when their time on this earth comes to an end.

Deidara was so lost in thought from starring at the sky, and remembering better-sweet memories, that he didn't even notice he was at the cemetery already standing over his father's grave. A silent tear of sorrow (and slight hate, along with a little fear and maybe confusion) ran down his face. Deidara held no regret only sorrow for his deseed relative.

Sorrow that his poor father had to go the way he did; that he had to die by the hands of the person who loved him most. Deidara felt horrible that he had to shoot his father and even that he had learned to shoot that gun in the first place but it was what his father wanted so he would not regret it. His reasoning for this is because if that had not happened, if he had not killed his own father, then who would he be today? How would he be different, for the better or the worse? The past shapes into who we are today so we should never regret it, only remember it and see it. Deidara likes who he is, so why go back and change it? If that night had never happened his parents would still be fighting and he would be back at his old town, and wouldn't have his new friends. He would have never met the Akatsuki and he didn't want that.

Slowly, as if in slow motion, He fell to his knees, gently moving his hand across the dirt that covers his dad's body; Deidara felt a little bad for not bring flowers but either way sat against the tomb stone that wrote "Loving father and friend to many. His memory will never die" the line made Deidara laugh for he had never heard something more true than that. Everyone dies but some live forever because their memory still lives. For those who are not remembered; never lived to begin with.

It's hard for some to understand but it is true, you never live if you are not remembered and to be remembered you must live. It's confusing and Deidara could never explain it to someone, for he has tried at the night of the funeral when he didn't cried and many asked why; he merely said "Because my father isn't dead….not yet any way." All the adults other kids and everyone their took as denial. Denial from a kid who refused to believe he lost his father.

That was not the truth, he never lost his father for he remains in his heart and memories. Deidara doesn't know how he came up with this but he did somehow. You cannot truly die, for someone truly to be dead would mean you have to fade, you have to cease to exist. If you still exist in someone's mind then you are not truly dead. You are dead by the standards of humans; you can no longer talk, walk, breath, or make a difference physically. But some part of your lives on in the memories of others, your memory can still comfort and help people get through hard times by looking at how you lived, what you would have said or done, and being in a memory can easily bring a smile to someone's face if you were kind to them. They will never forget that; there for never forget you and your nice deeds; maybe they will even do something nice for they knew you once did something nice for them. After all what comes around goes around, yes even niceness, I mean isn't that what they always say?

This is what Deidara believed and would never stop believing for his father never stopped caring even after death he still looks out for his son.

"I'm confused. I don't know what to do," Deidara sighed and looked up at the sky, as if all the answers were there, held within the deeps of that endless blue that was now a dark gray. "I've never felt this way about someone, but it feels wrong." He said lowly staring down at his hand, that he held out in front of him, sadly and slightly; empty as his eyes tear up, but he refused to cry ever since that horrid blood filled day.

"It's so confusing. I was always told it was wrong and I believe it doesn't matter as long as you are happy un. But…..now that it is happening to me it makes my stomach lurch forward and I feel bad...I feel wrong." Again he stared at the sky as it started to rain, allowing the rain to slide down his face as he ranted "My heart beats fast when I'm near him, but when I get close enough to touch him or find the courage to tell him, I feel disgusted with myself."

"I never thought it was bad, wrong yes, but not bad. Not worth shunning someone for. It never mattered to me, but now that it's happening to me for the first time I feel sick." There was a long pause as Deidara thought, he liked getting it off his chest and having someone listen to him, but it was still hard to say out loud what he thought; especially when it was negative, and scary to think about.

"I'm sick of this world and it's ways, I'm sick of myself and this over thinking things, and I'm sick of feelings I don't understand…It…It scares me to feel so vulnerable" another pause "to myself and the outside world hmmm."

The he felt a rush to explain further, a type of panic that overcame his body and mind. "Not that I'm not grateful to all the friends I made. To not being alone anymore un…it's just" He looked into his lap with sorrow filled eyes "I'm so confused." Deidara brought his knees to his chest tightly and hugged them close to his body as he mumbled the last of the sentence as he pushed his face into his lap; a strange comfort overwhelmed him at the motion but was soon lost as his mind kept spinning about his thoughts and feelings.

"Why is this happening to me yeah!" He suddenly yelled as he threw his head up at the sky out of the rage that devoured his heart "Why don't I understand, why does it feel like everyone is out to get me and make me feel worse un. Why can't I have someone help me to understand this?" The tears the blue eyed teen had fought for so long final began to roll down his red cheeks that burned from anger and frustration. Something he inherited from his mother was crying when frustrated and he hated her for it; this action made him feel weak and fragile.

Suddenly the rain slowed down and came back to just being that gloomy weather he and his father loved. A little bit of sun broke out of the prison it was held up in as the clouds began to separate, leaving holes that allowed light to escape to the earth. And in one of the broken holes a sun ray rained down on another grave that a red headed boy was standing at.

Deidara stared at his red head friend, it was weird seeing Sasori's head hang low and yet all Deidara could think of was how beautiful he looked with sun bring out the deep red in his hair, and thanks to the rain, that just seemed to sparkle with the light and the second thought was how long he had been there and if he heard anything Deidara said.

Getting the courage, and having his heart warm up, Deidara stood up and used the back of his wet gloved hand to wipe away all traces of his tears and started to walk with purpose towards Sasori. As if by magic Deidara set a smirk on his face and his hands in his pocket.

"Hey Sasori un" He called out to the red head who turned around surprise evident in his wide eyes that were devoid of any emotion and seemed so empty, except for the surprise at being caught at the grave.

_Sasori's point of view!~~~~~~~~~_

I had come to my mother and father's graves to clear my head when I heard a very distinct voice call my name.

"Hey Sasori un" I quickly turn around in surprise, that I'm sure was clear on my face, and looked at the blonde walking my way with an ever present smirk growing on his face that soon turned into smile.

I quickly took in his appearance, wet blonde hair that hung in his face, and I'm sure it added weight for him to carry around sense it was wet, his clothes where soaked and I'm sure he was freezing, but the number one thing that caught my eyes where his.

His deep blue eyes were red and slightly puffy from what I assume was from when he was crying, but you could see both of his amazing eyes for today Deidara didn't wear his eye scope and thanks to his hair being wet it left a space to where you could see Deidara pale non seeing eye, it made Sasori's heart reach out in pain for the blonde, tho he would never show it on his face, for all he wanted to do was hold the taller boy close to him and make everything was going away, all the pain and worries, I want to be the reason Deidara smiled.

!out of P.O.V…because that is a little harder to write in!

'_How is he still smiling such a radiant smile?' _Sasori asked himself as Deidara was now standing in front of him. His mouth was moving but Sasori couldn't hear a word he was saying, all he could see was those pink beautiful lips moving, only now they weren't moving. They were straight in a frown…was he annoyed, worried, concerned, or mad? Sasori couldn't tell but he really wanted to know why he stopped talking and smiling.

Deidara waved his hand in front of Sasori which earned him a low growl and Sasori slapping his offending hand away from his face.

"I said what are you doing here un?" Annoyance laced in Deidara's voice as he glared lightly at Sasori.

"Visiting my parents. Why where you hear brat?" Sasori also had irritation dripping from his voice. Though What Sasori couldn't decide was if the irritation was with Deidara for asking such a stupid question or himself for not hearing the blonde's stupid question.

"That's cool un. Doing anything else?" Deidara rolled his eyes now losing all signs that he had ever been irked to begin with.

"No." Came the simple and blunt reply from Sasori that sounded just a little too harsh to his tongue so he changed the subject "How's your family that came in? Annoying you yet brat?" it was a simple question, but it put the blonde on edge it seemed. To which Sasori only raised a slight red brow to.

Deidara looked down at his feet as he put all his weight on one leg so that he could swing the other back and forth slightly, it was rare when the blonde showed embarrassment and wasn't yelling and smiling or setting something on fire, so Sasori gave the blonde his undivided attention; even though he looked bored and non-caring on the outside.

"I don't have family coming over un. I just need some time to myself." Came Deidara voice after a while of just standing there and thinking to himself. He continued after a pause of silence "Time to think."

"You didn't have to lie, brat, you could have just said you didn't want to hang." Sasori's voice sounded angry at the beginning, making Deidara flinch slightly at the tone, but ended with Sasori merely shrugging it off as nothing, even though he was hurt that the boy had lied to him.

"How about a date? Just you and me," Sasori told the blonde with a non-caring voice. Making sure not show how nervous he was about being rejected again. "It can be simple, me and you at the mall."

Deidara looked worried as he was having a war inside himself on what to do, he simply mumbled an "I don't know."

Seeing this Sasori spoke fast "It'll be more like just hanging out then as a date. We can take it slow." Again Sasori shrugged with a non-caring look in his eyes, his voice staying even the entire time; he wouldn't be able to let the blonde see how scared he was.

Sasori shifted his weight to his left foot put his hands in his pockets so Deidara couldn't see the way they twitched with anticipation. They stood there in an awkward silence for such a long time that Sasori was 'bout to call it off and say never mind when Deidara finally spoke up ending the tense atmosphere that was suffocating the both of them.

"Sure un. Tomorrow is Saturday we can go then yeah." Deidara gave a small nervous smile as he looked at the boy in front of him.

Sasori let out a silent sigh. "Tomorrow at 12 o'clock." Sasori confirmed also giving a small smile.

"Where do you want to meet up?" Deidara asked after a second of silence.

"I'll come pick you up," Sasori shrugged and began to walk away only to turn his head to the side, just as his back past Deidara's. "Have a good night Deidara." Simple but heart felt words that made Deidara smile.

"You to Sasori-no-donna un" He grinned and turned around waving to the red head that had his back turned to him.

Only after Sasori was out of eye sight did Deidara look at his watch and see that is was six at night. Quickly he made his way home smiling at the thought of tomorrow and the events that may take place.

**Sorry for it being predictable there near the end, I tried to do the whole "on the edge of your seat" thing. Okay so (1) My sister was reading over it and I wasn't finished that is where I left off and she didn't want to read threw everything trying to find her place so I told where to start. I thought it was funny so I left it.**

**!2! I feel like I'm getting their personalities wrong so if you could tell me on how I'm doing with that then thanks. If I am getting it wrong then please tell me what I need to do. Okay this chapter was 14 pages long!**

**And sorry about the wait. I'll be going to anime Blues con in Memphis Tenseness here soon so if you go look for me! I will be cowboy America Saturday Friday I may be Deidara that and Sunday as well maybe oh and I'll also be with my twin.**


	8. Chapter 8 Stop looking at me like that!

Fall seven times, stand up eight.

- Japanese Proverb

"I'll come pick you up," Sasori shrugged and began to walk away only to turn his head to the side, just as his back past Deidara's. "Have a good night Deidara." Simple but heart felt words that made Deidara smile.

"You to Sasori-no-donna un" He grinned and turned around waving to the red head that had his back turned to him.

The date went good. They never went too far. Sasori explained something's and Deidara laughed about everything. Apparently Kakuzu use to be dirt poor and couldn't afford anything, not even medical care. Kakuzu got into a lot of fights and patched himself up, thus all the scars. And now his dad pulled in a really good job so they have officially been pushed up into middle class. Now that he has money Kakuzu doesn't know how to use it so he doesn't bother to spend it and just save it for encase things go bad again.

Hidan thinks Kakuzu's scars are sexy and a total turn on. Hidan cusses so much cause his mother hates it and he wanted to go against her in all ways. 'Cause she was a bitch and stuff and now that she is dead and left living with his dad who doesn't really care. He still cusses out of habit, a bad one he can't break.

Zetsu is really sensitive about his skin color and personality disorder he has, along with the thought that he is cannibalistic. He doesn't eat people, and apparently he is a vegetarian! He has a nice body tho Deidara admitted and Sasori went red with jealousy and reminded him that this was _their_ date; and then said something about Tobi and Zetsu being a tight thing together. Deidara just nodded and said he knew and Sasori started saying something about how he couldn't believe Tobi would allow Deidara and Zetsu to flirt together like that while they were dating. Deidara ended up explain that they were doing it to make him jealous and Sasori actually admitted to being jealous, in a denying kind of way.

Tobi is diabetic so he isn't even allowed to eat sweet things. He is hyper active like that because he wants to be, but everyone things he just has a mental issue. Tho Zetsu refused to say anything when they asked him how he handled the orange masked man the only thing was the dark side snickering and the white half was blushing fiercely.

Deidara told Sasori about how he use to have a friend that he was really close to then dated and she betrayed him. He then told him her name and Sasori laughed.

"Really Hinata Hyuga?" He laughed actually laughed "She's like a saint."

"No un. Really she is evil." He pleaded for him to believe him. Sasori found these pleading eyes too adorable and sad so he agreed that something was off with the girl.

They laughed then went home after sharing some pizza.

"See ya tomorrow hmm!" he smiled brightly then closed the door only to be met with a very angry mother.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded a killing aura surrounding her. Deidara cringed slightly but showed no feared, or trying not to anyway.

Deidara stared at his mother with dull none caring blue eyes "What does it matter u-umm," Deidara almost did his vocab tic but was quick in catching it. "You never asked before."

"Were you out…with a _boy_!" her voice felt like shock wave plowing into his body. His mother was beyond made or even pissed there was no word for it and he caused it! He was so dead.

"Listen mom, nothing happened okay un? Don't worry about anything." Deidara tried to reassure her.

"You're just like your filthy father! And stop that insane vocabulary tic! You sounds like a mental kid!" she was yelling and fighting with no one. Deidara stood there and listened. Trying to be patient with her.

How is it his mother can be like this? He sighed once she had left and was out of hearing range. Deidara threw open the front door to walk out, but stopped in his tracks with a look of pure horror and surprise on his face. There in the door way was Tobi.

"Deidara-Senpai," Tobi had confusion clear in his voice "Why is your mother so mean Senpai?"

Deidara put on an annoyed face and stared at the older teen. "Stay out of this Tobi, it doesn't concern you un."

"But Tobi want to help Deidara-Senpai." The masked man pleaded.

"Do whatever you want un." Deidara said angrily, then his voice softened, "Just don't tell Donna." He spoke as if he was begging the hyper active teen to understand.

"Tobi promises!" He yelled happily then took Deidara's hand and dragged him to his car, literally throwing him in the back seat.

"Tobi what are you doing un!" Deidara's face showed true anger but Tobi knew it was only false for Deidara did not hate him as much as he let the others believe.

"Tobi is making things better!" He declared as he started the car and drove away. Tobi was a pretty good driver to say the least; he was reckless but not half bad.

"Tobi where are we going un?" Deidara asked with annoyance dripping out of his mouth as he laid out in the backseat.

"My House! You're going to stay over at Tobi's house tonight!" The blacked hair boy yelled from the driver seat.

"Whatever un." The blue eyed teen had decided on just going with it instead of fighting an un-winnable battle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Take a break and eat somethin'~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are you here Deidara?" Deidara was trying so hard not to laugh at what he saw as soon as he walked into the house. He almost ignored the white half's question.

"I-I'm doing…ppfftt.. Just fine Z-Zetsu-san" Deidara was struggling not to laugh and failing at the same time. Zetsu, macho, scary, terrifying Zetsu is in a pink apron with frilly heart white fabric around it, while he is dusting the living room.

"**Tell anyone and you're dead!**" Yellow eyes that could burn you alive where now glaring at Deidara, or at least one of them was the other half was smiling, Creeper then being glared at 100% tho, it made Deidara laugh nervously and a sweat drop to form on the back of his head. "Would you like something to eat?"

Deidara didn't have time to answer for Zetsu was already disappearing into the Kitchen, his dark half calling for Tobi in frustration.

"One minute!" the black haired teen called before dragging Deidara into a room and sat him on the bed proclaiming that he would be back in a minute with drinks and snacks.

The room was relatively simple. It had Orange walls with a black ceiling, which added a strange dark to bright feeling, posters of a few bands Deidara noticed like: 3 doors down, Linkin Park, and Aaron Carter. Also a few Deidara didn't recognize like Toy Box, 30 minutes to mars, YourFavoriteMartian, and Simple Plan. Also the door was painted green which seemed a little weird to the blonde, the floors are red rose hard wood with a throw rug under the simple twin sized bed, so when you woke up your feet didn't automatically hit the cold floor, and another smaller rug in front of the door.

The room was clean, the bed nicely made, and anything that looked messy was designed to look messy. Sasori was not lying when he said Tobi liked having things clean and in order. It was so different from his personality and what you would think of him to be like, strange how different people can be after taking a second glance at them and how the change completely when you decided to actually look at them. At least you know for a fact that people really aren't what they seem.

A bookshelf stuck out to Deidara as he walked over and scanned over the spine of each book. The sight, Harry Potter series, Romeo and Juliet, Maximum Ride series, and a few Mangas that Deidara didn't bother to try and read.

"Deidara-Senpai what are you doing?" Tobi's voice wasn't his normal hyper active tone but it held curiosity so Deidara didn't notice the difference. When he looked over to the shorter teen he saw Tobi's head tilted to the side as he waited for an answer.

Deidara put his hands in his pockets as he stood up and answering nonchalantly "Just looking un." It was only then that Deidara noticed he was holding a tray with sandwiches, chips, and two bottles of coke a cola.

"Okay!" Tobi seemed to be smiling brightly, though his mask still hid his face from the view of the blue eye. "I have the snacks!"

"um thanks un. If ya want to we could just eat in the kitchen or something." Deidara shuffled his feet nervously trying hard not to be a bother to him.

"That's okay Senpai we can just eat in here." Tobi sat the tray on the floor and crossed his legs, Deidara did the same across from him. Tobi wearing loss blue jeans with a studded belt, a black shirt that fit nicely on his body, and an Orange jacket with the words "Suck my lollipop" on the back with a picture of a huge animated lollipop under it with legs and it's dancing.

Both Tobi and Deidara ate in silence for a few moments. It was continent silence not even close to awkward, Deidara was thankful for the comfort that didn't last long.

"Tobi wants to know why Deidara's mom was yelling." It was weird to hear Tobi say this for two reasons; reason one it meant Tobi understood what happened, reason two Tobi's voice was soft and patient and filled with pity. Deidara hated the feeling of being pity or seen as lower then someone or just being seen as a damned kid with a problem.

Deidara glared at Tobi "Tobi," Deidara's voice held anger and venom "My mother was not yelling." Deidara was lying straight threw his teeth.

Tobi stared for a moment, thinking of what to do. Tobi could see anger on Deidara's face, his voice even sounded like it was full of rage but Tobi could hear it…..he could hear that desperation, the fear, and the sorrow laced into his speech. To anyone else it was only anger but Tobi understood, he understood the feeling of being desperate for some to hear you lying and help you, to be desperate for someone to see you as an equal.

Fear of being looked down on, pitied, and seen as someone who needs help and can't stand on their own feet, and fear of everyone turning their backs on you and make you handle everything alone, no one seeing through your lie.

The sorrow of feeling un-wanted, like no one cares, sorrow of being under everyone and never being good enough. Sorrow that is brought on by confusion and wanting two different things at the same time; of being found out that something is wrong and that you can't tell anyone.

"Senpai, Tobi just wants to help." The red eyed teen was trying to be subtle and show that he wouldn't judge, but Deidara would never fully believe that and Tobi was okay with this for he knew that feeling to.

_The sun was shining bright outside but inside the small simple house it was dark and gloomy, though no one could see it for no one really looked past the bright yellow door, inside the house two adults were yelling loudly as a boy sat in the corner watching. The parents couldn't be seen, only their shadows, the only thing that could be seen in the dark was the crying boy who hugged his knees and listened to the argument._

"_You worthless peace of trash! Why I married you I will never know." A man's voice screeched._

"_Because you got me pregnant with that disabled child." A woman yelled back with regret in her voice._

"_He is not disabled only different," this is how all the arguments turned out first about being un-happy then about him, the small boy with spiky black hair. "You're just too blind to notice how amazing he is!"_

"_He is a monster! How something like that came out of me I will never know. I blame your genes!" Looking at the woman's shadow you could see her arms moving wildly._

_The teenage boy stood up and looked at his parents; you could see two red eyes glaring at the adults who suddenly stopped arguing "Will you guys stop fighting!" his voice was desperate. "Why do you guys always fight?"_

_The woman was the first to speak up "you're only in middle school how could you understand anything?"_

"_Don't yell at him?" The man yelled and turned to the women dangerously, then looked at his son with a small smile and spoke with a soft voice "Madara go to your room, please."_

_Madara's right eye turned a soft brown color but the left eye stayed a deep angry red. The pre-teen clenched his fist together and closed his eyes before running towards the door with tears streaming down his face. As soon as he opened the door he came in contact with something hard._

_Madara looked up with his eyes wide from the surprise of seeing his best and only friend Zetsu staring down at him with yellow eyes. "Don't look at me like that!" he pushed Zetsu away from him and ran off again down the street._

_He was furious with himself, he was mad cause he wouldn't stop crying and because Zetsu had to see him like that. He ran and ran and never looked back. _

_Zetsu stood there stunned by the outburst of violence from his friend; he just stood there his feet frozen to the ground. Suddenly Zetsu turned around and ran after his friend. It took forever of looking before he found the brown eyed teen under a tree at the park._

_Madara's body was shaking as he hugged his knees close to his chest and hid his face in them while the sobs ripped through his body every now and a then._

"_What just happened?" Zetsu's lighter half spoke up lightly while putting a hand on the shivering teen's shoulder._

_In response Madara jerked his head up and flinched away from the touch while he jumped up to run again; only to hit his head on the tree behind him. The black hair teen quickly grabbed his head and cursed under his breath; taking a few steps away._

"_**Stop running away!**__" Zetsu growled out while his white hand went and touched the back of Madara's head lightly._

"_Stop treating me like a child." Madara slapped Zetsu's hand away and stood up, his eyes back to a red color. "I wish you would stop looking at me like that. I don't want to be pitied; I don't want to be treated differently. I'm not a monster and I'm not some damn kid! There's nothing wrong with me!" He collapsed to his knees and started crying again. Mumbling to himself how he doesn't need any help._

_Zetsu stared down at the boy before gently going to his knees beside Madara and petting his hair lightly._

"_**Do they always fight?**__" it was surprising but the darker half spoke up first to confront the boy._

"_Yeah they do," Madara looked at his feet sadly "It's cause I'm dysfunctional."_

"_**What about you is dysfunctional?" **__Zetsu's voice was etched with disbelieve and anger._

"_I'm not sure," he looked up into Zetsu eyes "I think it's all because of this damn red eye I have!"_

"_I like your red eye. It makes you unique." Zetsu smiled down at Madara._

"_That's what dad says," Madara looked away and rested his cheek on his knee. "I wish I could leave. I don't like any of the people here and no one likes me."_

"_I l__**ik**__e y__**ou**__." It was simple but it made Madara blush and smile. Timidly Madara put his hand on Zetsu's; surprisingly he didn't pull away in disgust but held Madara's hand tightly. _

"_Thank you." Madara's voice was soft when saying it but Zetsu heard. The half black half white boy did not say anything, for he didn't have to, all he did was pull Madara into him and held him to his chest._

_They sat there for a long time and just as it was turning dark Zetsu finally spoke up. "I'm moving away."_

_Madara pushed his face out of Zetsu's chest and looked at him with horror covering his face "What?"_

"_I'm moving away,__** we have a friend who can drive and is getting disowned by his parents,**__ he said he would take us with him." Zetsu's voice sounded sad and worried._

"_No please don't leave me! Please don't turn your back on me, please I don't want to be alone!" new tears prickled at edge of Madara's eyes but before they could fall Zetsu kissed him. Again Madara's eyes were wide and a single tear ran down his cheek, Zetsu used his thumb to wipe it away._

"_Come with me, __**Madara.**__ Come and live a new life with me,__** let's start over**__ to__**ge**__th__**er**__." Zetsu's eyes were pleading for Madara to say yes._

"_How long do I have?" He asked after a pause of silence._

"_Two days,__** Nagato already agreed we could bring someone with us,**__ he is taking a girl named Konan with him." Zetsu informed._

"_Isn't that the kid who's friend died last year in a car accident?" Madara asked quietly as a plan formed into his head._

"_Yeah, __**he demands we call him Pain**__ as his new identity." Green hair moved swiftly as a wind came and chilled the two._

"_Okay I'll come, did you tell him my name yet?" Madara looked at Zetsu with determined eyes._

"_No, __**why?" **__confusion was all over Zetsu's face._

"_Tonight Madara dies and Tobi is born." He informed his friend, who only nodded in agreement._

_That night Madara packed all his cloths and things he need/wanted to keep along with an orange mask and dropped it out his window and hid the bag in the bushes._

"_Step one completely now for step two." He told himself in a dark voice with a crazy smile on his face as he pulled out a gun and some razors._

_-Next day__

"_Hi I'm Tobi!" A masked teen yelled to an orange hair man, blue haired girl, and his best friend as he ran up to them with his back pack on his back._

"_Is this all you're bring with you Tobi?" The girl asked sweetly._

"_This is all Tobi has nice lady!" you could hear the smile in his voice, no one would suspect that he was frowning deeply._

"_My name is Konan and this is Pain, it's nice to meet you." She held out her hand but instead Tobi hugged her and Pain._

"_Tobi is very happy that you decided to bring Tobi along with you!" he replied bouncing on the ball of his feet beside Zetsu who smiled at him warmly._

"_Zetsu informed of us of your relationship," Pain coughed awkwardly "And your family."_

"_Yes I'm sorry to hear of their passing." Konan spoke softly to the boy._

"_Tobi is okay cause Tobi has Zetsu-kun and now Tobi have nice new friends!" He seemed so happy and truthfully, he was._

_So they started the long journey and about a little ways off he heard Pain and Konan talking to Zetsu, for they believed Tobi was asleep._

"_Did you hear about the suicide last night?" Konan asked Zetsu._

"_No." was his short answer._

"_The kid had cut himself up pretty badly before shooting himself in the head," Pain explained "The boy was so bad they wont allow anyone to see it, not even the parents."_

"_I heard the mom laughed when she saw it and the dad fell to his knees in tears." Konan said sadly "There was a note beside the body it said-" she was cut off by Tobi._

"_This will stop your fighting and you can be happy again. I'm sorry I caused so much trouble and wish I could have been born normal….maybe then you would have loved me. I hope you are happy now- your son Madara." Tobi had his head on his hand as he continued to stare out the window._

"_**How did you know that?**__ Moron he said tonight Madara dies and Tobi is born. Don't you listen?" Zetsu began arguing with himself as Konan looked at Tobi flatly._

"_You know it was for the best, at least now they wont look for you." Konan looked out her own window._

"_Tobi don't know what you're talking about nice Konan lady." He seemed cheerful when you listen to his voice but his body language said otherwise as he remembered how his mother laughed when she read the note and saw his body "What a smart boy" she had said before she walked away, causing the start of Tobi's new life and the end of Madara Uchiha. _

"Tobi understands Deidara-Senpai." Was all Tobi said before Deidara looked down at his feet.

"Dad was gay and left mom for another man before coming back when he found out she was pageant with me un. She is just really mad at him and scared I'll do the same. She means well yeah." His explanation was simple and light.

"Okay Deidara-Senpai, you can stay over here anytime you like!" Tobi threw his hands in the air and cheered.

"Thanks Tobi." Deidara smiled lightly before the two started playing some video games together and later falling sleep leaning on each other.

Zetsu came through the door before going to bed and pulled blankets on top of them before whispering "Quite the soft spot Deidara has formed in us huh?" He kissed the top of Tobi's head lightly.

"I love you Zetsu-kun." Tobi said lifting his mask and kissing Zetsu like Zetsu had once done for him.

"I love you to Madara." And he turned and left the room falling asleep in his own bed with memories that will never leave him.

**Took a while sorry. Hope ya'll liked it and review for it encourages me to write and every time I see one I do write! So yeah, tell your friends of my awesomeness!**


	9. Chapter 9

Learned I have Bronchitis so I have time to write tho I really just want to sleep. So that is why I'm typing now at 10 at night. So I hope you enjoy.

Insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.

- Albert Einstein

"I love you Zetsu-kun." Tobi said lifting his mask and kissing Zetsu like Zetsu had once done for him long ago.

"I love you to Madara." And the bipolar like teen turned and left the room falling asleep in his own bed with memories that will never leave him.

Deidara woke up to the early morning light bleeding through the window's green curtains that tried to fight the invading rays yet the light still flowed in into the room declaring it wouldn't give up and that it has not been beaten yet for the war is not over. Deidara walked over to the window deciding to help the light win this war as he took the curtains into his hands and pulled them aside allowing the blinding light to pool into the room flooding it with bright UAV's that caused him to blink his blue eyes a few times to allow them to adjust.

Deidara looked around the room to see Tobi still curled up on the couch in his man made cocoon sleeping peacefully. The surprising thing was he was no longer wearing his mask and only an eye patch to cover this left eye. The way the sun came into room and lit up his boyish features and gave his skin a soft glow, it looks so smooth and shiny and welcoming to the touch. Deidara walked over to study Tobi's skin, lightly running his figure across his cheek before going to the opposite side of the room, not aware Tobi's eyes were open and he had a soft look in his eyes as he watched the blonde change into some cloths that Tobi had pulled out the night before.

The cloths fit snuggly around Deidara's thin frame. It was only a simple yellow t-shirt and faded blue jeans, tho Deidara added his black and red belt from yesterday and his black gloves never come off his hands when in public (even if that public is asleep). Deidara sighed as he brushed his hair, not bothering to put it in its normal ponytail, and looking around again only to notice Tobi awake and yawning while pushing two hands in the air in a stretching motion to help wake himself up.

"Morning Senpai! Did you sleep well last night?" Tobi asked with a soft smile gracing his light pink lips. His brown eye lit up when he quickly stood up and started talking at rabid fire. Deidara didn't hear any of it for his eyes were roaming Tobi's bare chest, noticing muscles that showed slightly. Tobi isn't muscular by any mean but he was well toned without showing off anything. Deidara couldn't help but wonder when Tobi had taken his shirt and mask off. Honestly tho Tobi was wondering the same thing tho he pretended not to notice; suspecting that Zetsu came in some time during the night and, knowing how Tobi hated to sleep with his shirt and mask on, took them off for him while he was asleep.

"Senpai are you listening?" Tobi wined as his arms went down to give a more dramatic effect while his body deflated from the fact of being ignored by the younger teen.

Deidara shook his head quickly "Sorry un. Repeat what you said." Deidara could blame the morning for not hearing the brown haired teen because Deidara is not and never will be a morning person and could hardly do anything when he first wakes up.

Tobi jumps back into a better position as he repeated what he said. "I asked if you wanted pancakes and eggs with bacon or just cereal or a pop tart for breakfast." He smiled brightly.

Deidara thought about for a moment and decided that he didn't want to bother Tobi and Zetsu too much; he wanted to get out of the house as soon as possible, so he just went with cereal.

Sitting at the table and pouring some Captain Crunch into a bowl before filling it with milk; he started to eat the small meal quickly in hopes of getting out of this house faster.

Zetsu came through the opening that connected the living room and kitchen; obviously forgetting, or not caring, to put on a shirt or even pants for that matter. Yep you read right Zetsu walked over to the counter to make his morning coffee then trudging over to the table after taking a bowl out of the cabinet and a spoon out of the drawer he pulled the chair beside Tobi and across from Deidara, out of its place tucked into the table sluggishly, all while wearing green boxers that had dancing plants on them, Deidara assumed that Tobi got them for the taller teen.

Soon Zetsu was lazily sitting in his chair with one arm behind him on the top of the chair and the other putting milk and Captain Crunch into the plastic bowl. Zetsu ate without noise as normal, only getting up and putting the dirty dishes into the silver sink and taking the coffee pot and pouring himself a hot cup of the bitter hot liquid, not even bothering to add sweetener or creamer to it, and taking a long gulp of it, after blowing off the tip of the mug to cool it down of course, putting the chair back where it belonged he left with a good morning directed to no one, or was it everyone, in general.

Deidara did the same, only he rinsed his bowl out, before leaving it in, the slowly getting cluttered, sink. He popped his lower back before going back to what he assumed is Tobi's room and grabbing his backpack to pull out his almost dead cell phone. Battery 15% charged please connect to charger, the screen read also showing he had one missed call and two text messages; all from his mother.

He decided to listen to the Voicemail first, it was simple and straight to the point "Deidara where are you? You better not be making out with some guy, you get your ass home soon." Deidara knew his mother was panicking slightly at the thought that she had pushed her son away and instead of showing concern she showed anger. But Deidara being her son and knowing her better than most understood the subtle hints that she was worried and wanted him home after he cooled down, preferably as soon as possible.

Next the text messages read "Where are you and when are you coming home?" and "Tell me when you are leaving next." To which Deidara just rolled his eyes at. She tended to choose weird and random times to act like a mother.

The blonde boy was so engrossed in what he was doing that he didn't notice Tobi walk into the room and jumped when hearing his voice "Do you have to leave Senpai?" A simple question that could be answer with a simple reply, so why did it feel so loaded, like there was some type of hidden message in there, maybe even a plea of some kind?

Deidara put his phone into the borrowed pocket of his borrowed jeans and glared at the brown hair teen who was now wearing his mask but still no shirt, "Put on a shirt un," he growled "and yeah my mom is worried so it's probably best I go ahead leave." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and slouched backwards and eyed the boy, daring him to argue with what he said. It's weird how that saying something so true still felt like a lie to him. Whenever Deidara spoke of his mother in good terms it always felt wrong though he could never pin point why.

"O~ta Senpai, see you tomorrow!" the boy cheered as he walked the blonde to the door, though Deidara felt like his voice didn't reach his body language or he was just being paranoid but whatever.

"**You want a ride?**" Zetsu called from the couch and lowering the book he was currently reading and raising a black eyebrow in question.

The blonde took a deep breath before looking outside then back at his muscular, if not slightly scary, friend and replying to his question. "No thanks un. I'd rather walk." Truthfully Deidara just wanted to clear his head and think up a story before he had to face his mother. Even though he knew his mother didn't mean the harsh words she said, and that she never thought of what she was saying or what it could mean to others, it still hurt a little to be yelled at, as she usually does. Though he would never admit or show that to anyone.

So Deidara left with a wave and started the long walk home. Lost in thought of the time he spent with his newly developed friends; Deidara didn't notice the un-familiar car sitting in his drive way as he opened the front door to his somewhat modest home. This explains why he was surprised to see his mother and Sasori-no-donna sitting the living room talking about something like civilized human beings or the surprising thing could be that his mother was being civilized at all.

"ummm I'm home u-" Deidara caught himself off during his vocab tick so that his mother could notice and go off on him about grammar and not sounding like a mental child again. Sighing mentally Deidara took another look around the room and noticed how both members opposite of him looked stressed.

"Good afternoon Dei-Dei." His mother smiled sweetly at him, only proving how pissed she was at him by using that dreaded nickname that made him shudder with discomfort.

"Brat, where have you been?" Sasori interrogated him with his lips turned into a growled, though Deidara could see past it and knew that those deep brown eyes held worry.

Deidara looked up to the clock on the wall across from the two livid people in the living room to see that it was indeed early afternoon, not that it mattered. He once again turned to the two red heads waiting for an answer. "I spent the night with Tobi and Zetsu." He shrugged.

It was kind of freaky how similar the two seemed right now in personality as well in looks. Sasori had bright red hair and deep brown eyes while his mother has dull red hair and ugly blue-green-gray, mostly gray, eyes but both were hard to read and never spoke what they thought directly and sometimes did the opposite of what they meant. Really you would think they spent a lot of time together with the way they acted, even if the air around them was thick and unsettling.

After Deidara said that, is when both parties finally saw the cloths that did not belong to the suspect. Sasori coughed awkwardly as he leaned back into the loveseat across from the brown leather lazy boy Deidara's mother sat in. Deidara quietly sat beside Sasori before speaking up "What's going on?" His head tilted to the side lightly and Sasori's cheeks were quickly splattered with a light pink blush that was caused by the cute action.

"Apparently you forgot to tell me something _Deidara_." Deidara despised how his mother emphasis his name and shuffled his feet nervously while looking at his hands that where now fumbling around nervously at the intense stare, no death glare his mother was giving him.

"I-I don't believe I have." The blonde's voice gave away his nervousness easily as he stuttered out, fear gripping his heart and stomach in a painful vise hold, slowly squeezing the life out of him. Deidara was curious of what secret his mother was talking about but by the way she looked at him you would think Deidara had killed someone or at least injured them real badly.

At the pained and nervous look that was spreading across Deidara's face, Sasori started to doubt he was doing the right thing by being here. The red head had not realized the blonde and his mother were on suck fragile terms with each other or that what he was bring up was such a sensitive subject for the two. He coughed yet again to bring attention to himself, which worked "I was asking your mother if it was okay for me to date you." His voice was monotone and held little emotion, Sasori actually sounded sarcastic and non-caring.

Thankfully Deidara heard the nervousness in his voice, but that did not stop him from going pale and watching his mother with wide doe in head light eyes filled with fear, distress, and hope that somehow leaked through into them. It was frightening how long it took his mother to say anything, hour or days seem to past by while in realty it was only a mere few seconds that the silence was held out, how un-comfortable it was, depends on who you asked.

His mother sighed. To Deidara's surprise she didn't sound mad only a little disappointed. "I really do wish you would have told me you were gay." Truthfully Miss Katsu wished that her and her son had better communication and could be on better terms even though she hated his father so fiercely, and resented Deidara for reminding her of him. That did not stop Deidara from being her child though; even if she wanted to get rid of him as soon as possible.

"I'm not gay." Deidara finally spoke up after a long uncomfortable silence of no communication that stained the air with its unwanted presence. "At least," another pause as he mulled over what to say "I don't know if am." He finally decided on saying. He wasn't entirely lying but he wasn't really telling the truth either. He really wasn't sure about anything, he liked girls, he liked boobs and only recently had he started to like guys as well. Girls started to repulse him…or some of them at least, while he was gaining an interest in the guys around him more.

Deidara could feel holes burning into his head as two set of eyes stared at him, successfully making him more uncomfortable and shuffle around more out of habit. Deidara was really finding the throw rug on the floor beneath the soft tan love seat highly interesting with its designs and colors. I real nice mixture and flow of earth green, red, small portion of black and gold, along with a massive amount of brown all pulled together in a lovely designs that showed off the beauty of each color and flashed a new kind of view that made Deidara want to smile.

Sadly he was brought out of his thoughts when a gentle voice he never heard before addressed both of the teens. "You two may date," both boys stared at the women in surprised before she could finish off sternly "as long as it is a loss relationship and you both try to date a few girls as well."

Sasori had no intention of following that rule but smiled softly any ways and nodded his thanks for allowing him to date the blue eyed angle with a name that seemed to roll of his tongue like unexplainable magic, "With that said, Deidara will you be my boyfriend and go on a date with me to the mall and movies tomorrow?" it was simple and he sounded confident in a non-caring way but really the brown eyed teen's heart was thumping madly in his chest as he awaited the answer.

"Sure un. Sounds like fun." Deidara smiled sweetly causing the shorter boy to blush lightly before hiding it just a fast with a smirk.

"Don't say un Deidara," His mother scolded bringing the two out of there world and causing them to blush realizing that during the moment they shared, however brief it was, they forgot Miss Katsu was in the room. "I'm leaving; this is getting to mushy for me." She sighed before leaving the room in a very awkward manner and glancing over at her son once before shaking her head in a no fashion before finally making her leave of the room.

Neither wanted to ruin the bless silence that covered the room, so instead Deidara moved his head into Sasori's chest and snuggled against it lightly. Sasori soon became uncomfortable tho and moved to where he was laying behind the blonde with his nose nuzzled into Deidara's soft blond hair that reminded him so much of spring and also a hint of gunpowder that the blonde used in his explosives. A weird but sweet combination that made Sasori smile with content and hoping that this moment could last forever, that they could be in each other's touch forever, eternally in bliss.

Sadly though Sasori soon had to leave the comfort of the blonde, but he didn't exit the room without softly placing a sweet, innocent kiss to Deidara's cheek telling him how he would be around to pick him up at 6 tomorrow before leaving too his car and slowly driving away. Once alone both boys allowed a small smile the grace their lips as they thought of their newly formed relationship and the date that waited for them the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Snack Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sleep came easy to Deidara that night as he thought of the coming events and all that could happen while with Sasori; never expecting the impossible or that something could go wrong. While a few miles away Sasori tossed and turned trying to fall asleep. He could only think of something going wrong or Deidara deciding he didn't like him. Sasori's mind never would have guessed the bitter sweetness of the next day.

Deidara woke up refreshed and took a long hot shower using extra conditioner to let his hair shine and be as soft as possible. Once out he put on some boxers and jogging pants, not bothering with a shirt, as he roamed through his room looking for something flattering to wear while waiting for his hair to air dry.

Sasori woke up in a disheveled mess, flinging his covers off him in an angry sluggish manner. He had absolutely no sleep and was grumpy from all the tossing and turning and now his bones were sore and tense! He slowly made his way to the bathroom, hoping a hot bath would cool him down and drain away his stress along with sweat that seemed to cover his body. Sasori felt as though he was going to break something when all the bathrooms were in use and grumbled loudly when his Uncle finally came out of the bathroom.

After a long relaxing shower Sasori towel dried his hair while searching for some cloths that would be presentable for his date, and heading over to his savings to see how much money he had for said date. After finding a nice pair of slender black jeans with a studded red belt, he pulled on a red and black striped long-sleeved hoodie. Sasori stared at himself in the mirror and decided he was presentable and for all that is art he was pretty damn hot as well. Now all he had to do was gel his hair into that messy look that he knew, for a fact that Deidara loved.

Deidara was brushing his hair slowly counting to hundred for each spot he brush; Deidara's Hair was shinny and smooth by the time he finished brushing it. Deidara was now wearing some dark blue skinny jeans with a yellow and black studded belt that hung on only three loops so it was slacking against his hip. He also had on a yellow tank top along with a yellow and orange striped jacket that he allowed it to hang from his body loosely; he had red checkered and regular checkered wrist bands on his left wrist and a bunch of yellow, red, orange, green, blue, and black bracelets on his right arm, his normal black figureless gloves on his hands. He pulled his hair into its normal ponytail style and added his black liquid eyeliner on thickly before pulling his hood over his head and studied himself in the full body mirror. He looked hot, that's all there was to say….too bad he still had three hours till he was meant to go on his date.

Oh well at least he had time for breakfast now. Deidara had a small breakfast that consists of toast while Sasori ate an eggs and bacon sandwich. Deidara laid around the house while keeping his hair brushed nicely and Sasori got some flowers for Deidara before slowly driving over to said blonde's house to pick him up for their date.

Really the day went by slow until Sasori finally walked up to the door with a bunch of sunflowers in hand as he rang the doorbell. "Ready to go brat?" Sasori asked when the door opened to revile a stunning Deidara, his blue eyes shinning brighter then Sasori could remember and his hair looking absolutely amazing with the way the sun hit it, as if the blonde locks were absorbing the golden rays of the sun to give it such color and shine. Sasori wondered if he touched it then his hand would burn from the heat as if he had touched the sun itself.

"Yeah let's go hmm!" Deidara smirked as he watched Sasori look him up and down before taking the flowers and laying them on the table to take to his room later that night when he gets home. Deidara had to admit though Sasori didn't look half bad himself in that shirt.

Deidara followed Sasori to his car after grabbing his wallet and they drove off to the movies slowly engaging each other in random conversation topics that had no relevance what so ever to anything.

"So what are we seeing?" Deidara asked as they backed out of the drive way and on to the back road in hopes of not hitting traffic. The movie theater along with the mall is two towns over from their small area in Ohio. Maybe the ride wouldn't take too long, maybe.

"Madagascar 3. It's supposed to be funny." Sasori said with a shrug of his shoulders, stealing a glance at Deidara to see a reaction before focusing on the road in front of him again.

Deidara wouldn't admit it but he has wanted to see that movie for a while now. The animals have accent! So cool, epically the Russian Tiger that's all "I'll stab you da." Deidara was filled with giddy excitement as he watched out the window.

The show was funny and Deidara couldn't help but laugh at some of the stuff said or done, even Sasori laughed a little. Sometime during the movie though they had decided not to go to the mall but go out for dinner instead, in hopes that a full stomach might make this night even better than it was turning out to be, if that was possible.

They walked out hand in hand while Deidara smiled "Did you see all the flips they did? The way they had the circus floating and all colors; that movie was funny as hell un." Deidara giggled into his hand and Sasori smiled softly at him before opening up the passenger door for him to sit down.

Deidara buckled his seat belt as soon as he was comfortable and looked to Sasori when he sat down and spoke "Yes, it would be amusing to see something like that in real life." That smirk on Sasori's face fit him well, Deidara almost wanted to attack him.

"So um where are we going now un?" Deidara asked after they pulled out of the parking lot of the Carmike 10 and headed down the road towards all the restaurant that would hopefully be opened at this time.

"I figured we could go to Login's and eat dinner together." Sasori shrugged lightly, but Deidara couldn't help but be mesmerized by how Sasori's hair moved with slight motion of his shoulders, that bright red hair that just lured Deidara in and begged him to touch it, pull at it, and run his figures through it with a gentle or rough tug.

"Sounds good to me yeah." Deidara quickly turned away to look out the side window. Deidara did not want to give in to his desires so easily, silently cursing himself inside his head for being so drawn to the red head.

..With Sasori in the next paragraph

It was blissful for those few moments of silence before everything started to tilt and nothing was in control of anything. Curses could be heard from the driver as the car went on to its side and rolled violently, tumbling into nothing and everything. Loud honking was heard but nothing was felt or really seen, everything was seen in slow motion for Deidara, he felt detached from his body as the world was edged in light. He wondered when he got upside down and when his arms started to feel like fire was licking at the skin on his right arm.

What had happened

Sasori started to cuss loudly as his breaks went out just as an 8'wheeler came straight at his car, thinking fast he had jerked his foot from the accelerator and slammed the stirring wheel to one side in an attempt to slow down and miss the huge tuck that threatened to kill them both. Nothing could compare to the sound of metal hitting metal in a sickening screech as horns honked loudly and you could somewhat hear people screaming, hopefully into a phone with the police explaining what just happened, the car was suddenly flipped over to its side and was tumbling over till it landed upside down a few feet from the crash site though everything started to feel like it was miles away to Sasori.

Sasori looked over to see Deidara's eyes glazed over and closing fast. He wanted to say something or move to the boy but he was trapped in the metal of his own car that was crushed in around him. The pain that was stabbing into him was unexplainable but strangely he was going numb and everything was darkening. He quickly looked around only to see red everywhere, the cool liquid covered his body, his own blood that marked what might be the end. Slowly everything turned black as he felt someone pulling at his surroundings in hope of getting him out of the destroyed vehicle, he wanted to scream for them to check on Deidara but he couldn't find his voice, nor could he find his sight. Then everything was gone, it all disappeared into blissful darkness were nothing could be recognized from anything.

Deidara

Sounds could be heard everywhere in a dull but loud manner, people were moving nosily around Deidara and he wanted to yell at them all to shut up so he could go back into his peaceful slumber. He was moving and he finally registered how light he felt along with the pain in his head and the agony in both of his arms. He slowly opened a blue eye to see his left arm with stiches all around it from where some metal had cut it open and his right arm looked burn and had stitches on both the upper and low half of the burn.

"Your right arm was almost burnt off in the middle but we were able to save it and the left arm had some of the car door jabbed in it. You need stitches if you wanted to keep that arm." The blonde doctor with huge boobs told him when she noticed him awake and moving.

Deidara was confused by every mean that up made the universe; what car door? What was she talking about? He looked around to see light green everywhere, not just any light green though, it seemed to mix with white so it had a white tent to it where you almost couldn't tell it was green, but the green tent was there none the less. But Deidara couldn't help but think then voice "Where the hell am I un?" He was surprised by how ruff and groggy his voice sounded; as if it was detached from him and speaking a mile away, just barely reaching his own ears. As if he had never spoken or just screamed for a few days without stopping to give his vocals a brake.

"You're in the hospital," there was a pause "Do you remember what happened?" she asked him as he was put into a room that already had a red head in it. The room was small and felt enclosed, Yet it has a comforting feel to it, like nothing could go wrong, or nothing bad could happen; though Deidara knew he was lying to himself; as a weird way to comfort himself from unwanted memories of his dad.

"I think," Deidara trailed off and his eyes grew wide as the memory of the crash came flooding back to him like cement being slammed into his head. He quickly took a hold of his cranium in an attempt to will the pain away. "Th-th-the crash." Deidara choked out through heavy pants…when did he start breathing so heavily?

Looking to the side he saw Sasori with a white bandage on his head, he looked fine except for a few cuts and bruises on his face. "Is he okay?" Deidara called out desperately as he looked at the doctor with wild fearful eyes. Deidara didn't know if he truly wanted to hear the answer after seeing the way the female doctor's face fell into something to uncertainty.

"The first week is critical, it's already been three days so it's only a matter of time now…though he hasn't woken up from the surgery yet." The last statement trailed off lowly as the blonde doctor looked over at the boy with concern on her face; it was obvious Deidara wasn't supposed to hear the last part.

"W-what happened?" Deidara stuttered after a few moments of un-bearable silence that had taken over the room as he tried to remember all that had happened before and during the crash, though it all seemed like some strange dream that was leaving his memory. The more he tried to remember the less he could bring forth from the back of his mind.

"You should be perfectly fine by now," she paused before looking at Deidara "But your friend here suffered a great deal of damage. We had to give him a few prostatic limbs and put him on life support. You're both lucky to even be alive after that crash." She soon left after giving that mind blowing information.

Deidara shook his head slowly then laid down on the bed hoping that taking the gravity of his head and his shoulders would lessen the pain for him if he rested on the white pillow. Deidara decided it was best to stop and looked around and try to memorize his surroundings. So with his eyes closed he could smell the chemicals and dentist like toxins that made him wont to gag, along with the bright light that even with his eyes closed in hope of blocking everything out, he could still see. Then he focused on the steady beeping of the heart monitor that was attached to Sasori along with an IV bag to give him nutrients while he was out of commission.

Deidara rolled over to watch Sasori's chest slowly move up and down as his lungs pumped oxygen to his heart and his heart pushed blood to the rest of his body, keeping him alive for the time being. The quietness of the room and the way Sasori looked so peaceful finally got to Deidara and he had to turn away and look out the window he was closest to, silently hoping to see a bird fly by.

Deidara's not sure why he likes birds so much or why they give him hope, or even how it began. Maybe it started when he and his' dad had released an injured bird back into the wild after being held captive, allowing it to be free and represent that freedom as it flew high above the clouds and sang. Maybe it's because birds can represent being a captive in a cage just as easily as freedom in the sky. Maybe Deidara is jealous of how a bird can fly away from everything and see the world from such a high point in the air. Whatever the reason Deidara wasn't sure nor did he really care, he just wanted to see that hope fly by the window and remind him of a place up in the sky where he didn't have to worry about the thought of losing Sasori so soon.

This whole thing, from the room, the way Sasori looked so peaceful, and the smell of everything reminded Deidara of his Father lying in the hospital bed looking perfectly fine one minute and the heart monitor going dead the next. That loud steady beeeepp still hunts some of Deidara's dreams and invades even the loveliest of memories.

"Yo, Bitch wake up!" a loud voice rang through his ear and a slapping sound soon followed.

"Hi, un. How are you?" Deidara sat up numbly as if nothing was wrong and he wasn't sitting in a hospital room.

"Aren't we supposed to ask you that?" Kisame snickered from the door a blue hand hiding his sharp teeth as he did so.

"Tobi was worried about Deidara-Senpai when Tobi found out about the crash!" declared the mask teen as he threw his arms around Deidara only to be drug off by a plant loving man saying how that would hurt the blonde even more.

Konan touched Deidara's cheek lightly as if she was a worried mother trying to comfort a crying child "Are you okay Deidara?" her voice was smooth and gentle and Deidara found it hard to lie to her after looking into her eyes that held understanding, concern, and no judgment toward him.

"Numb and confused un." He shrugged and laid back down to stare at the celling "How did you guys find out about the crash?"

"It's all over the fucking news blonde bitch!" Hidan laughed loudly to which everyone rolled their eyes and Kisame finally entered the room and closed the door all the way to leave the group in some form of privacy.

"oh." Was all the blonde said, actually he wasn't even sure if he had said it after a while. He just stared at his hands as his eyes glazed over in thought. He wondered if his mother had come to seen him yet, or maybe she was at home laughing or hopping he died soon so she would no longer have to feed or waste money on him. Un-intentionally he let out a sigh at the thought, one he didn't mean to verbalize but grounded him back to reality after it left his sore, chapped lips.

"Your mom was here yesterday, **though she only looked through the door then left.**" Zetsu explained as if reading the blonde's mind. The others looked away awkwardly and Kisame made it of himself to whistle a weird tune of nonsense.

"Tobi will stay the night with you if you don't want to be alone!" Tobi yet again jumped on the foot of the bed at Deidara's feet and Deidara couldn't help but feel Tobi was just like a hyperactive puppy on drugs.

This did not stop him from growling out at the poor boy though "I don't want you to stay un. Stop being so annoying." Deidara's words didn't seem to hold the anger he was hoping for, not even to him did his words sound mean or threating only weak and pathetic. He grimaced at the thought and cleared his throat in an attempt to make his voice more clear and less like someone who is sick or in the hospital…

"Deidara, hn." That was all Itachi needed to say, for the use-to-best-friends, seem to still have the connection they use to have a long time ago. Itachi was telling him to stop sulking and get better soon and by his tone you could tell he was also saying that he was sorry about his mother and the state of Sasori.

"Yeah un." Was all that the blonde said to this, after a thought Deidara decided he would drag the attention away from him. "Sasori had to get a few prostatic limbs and they don't know if he'll survive this week." Deidara explained looking around the room to see anyone's reaction.

"What do you think will happen?" Pain, whom is standing in the corner of the room, finally spoke up and looked at Deidara with hard eyes, his piercings making him look kind of menacing.

Deidara looked over at Sasori's unconscious body before shrugging and looking back at Pain "I think he'll be fine un." He voice didn't sound strained or waver in any way, for once Deidara truly believed in what he said and had confidence in what he believed to be just another memory that would soon fade or help Sasori and Deidara's relationship grow stronger.

"Then that's all that matters." Konan said with a sweet smile and moved Deidara's bangs out of her way so that she could kiss the top of his forehead. She gave a sweet good bye before taking Pain's hand and they left together like the parents most of the Akatsuki saw them as.

"Tobi and Zetsu need to leave to! Take care Deidara-Senpai!" Tobi took Zetsu by the arm and the two walked out of the room before Zetsu could say a farewell or argue with the smaller boy.

Hidan scratched the back of his head awkwardly "Yeah well see ya bitch." Kakuzu mumbled something similar and the two left.

"I'll make sure to bring your work from school, hn." Itachi said by the doorway as Kisame walked over to the blonde and messed up his hair with a huge sharky grin.

"If you need any help with anything don't be scared to ask Itachi and me!" He declared before removing his overly large blue hand from Deidara's head.

Deidara turned his head in embarrassment as he took Kisame up on the offer. "Could you turn out the lights as you go un?"

"Sure kid." Kisame told him with a softer smile.

The two left and the room was yet again enveloped in cold stifling silence that made Deidara want to choke out, with the added darkness it was fitting as shivers ran down his spine as the memory of the crashing came yet again to his head. He wished to open the window and let the star light in but felt subconscious in his Hospital gown and there is the small fact that Hospital windows don't open.

Deidara sighed and looked over at Sasori's silhouette body, watching the outlining of his chest slowly raise and fall, and he soon fell into a restless sleep listening to the heart monitor's beeping like a lullaby that's on the edge of life and death.

**Do you guys see anything that could be fixed? Tell me if I went a little to OC on this and give me hints to fix it. I'm not really into Naruto any more so if you know any good one shots to help me stay with this story till I finish it then please send me a link. **

**So I finished this 4 days, that's pretty good. I should be close to coming to an end with this, though I'm not really sure how to end this or what I want to happen. I tend to let my figures and head take control and don't really think out plots and stuff, they just tend to happen.**

**Please review or else I'll feel unloved and will not write!**

**Have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10 This is Good bye

How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world.

- Anne Frank

Deidara sighed and looked over at Sasori's silhouette body, watching the outlining of his chest slowly raise and fall, and he soon fell into a restless sleep listening to the heart monitor's beeping like a lullaby of death.

Deidara was staring out the window in his hospital bed completely lost in his own thoughts when all the trouble started for him. The sun was bright outside and all he wanted to do was go out and take a deep breath of fresh air and watch the birds fly and sing.

Deidara sighed to himself and turned away from the window and looked over at Sasori who was sleeping peacefully. "You wake un?" Deidara was too bored to care if Sasori would get mad or not.

Sasori opened one eye and looked over at the blonde boy. "Yeah, I am, Why Brat?"

"I'm bored un." Deidara fell into the pillow behind him with a sigh.

The door was soon opened and a shy girl looked through the door with a bright blush on her face. "M-may I come in?" She statured out, her pale eyes staring at them with innocents yet a glint of evil in the soul could be seen if you looked hard enough.

Sasori smiled at her softly "Sure come in."

Deidara glared at her and the pink haired girl that walked in to the room to visit them, or more so Sasori. They normally ignored Deidara.

"Hinata, Sakura," Konan nodded to them in turn as she entered the room behind them, in her arms was a bouquet of white lily and blue cornflowers "It's so nice of you two to visit Deidara and Sasori every day."

"H-hi Konan." Hinata smiled weakly at her.

"No problem, it's the right thing to do after all!" Sakrua's pink hair flew around as she smiled brightly.

Sakura was wearing her normal short jeans and pink tank top while Hinata had on baggy blue pants and her normal jacket.

"Are you feeling any better today Sasori?" Hinata turned to him and fiddled with her figures and blushed a light shade of rose.

"Yes I am thanks for asking." All week Hinata and Sasori have been talking and flirting and Deidara was beginning to think that Sasori wanted to date that tramp instead of him.

But what's there not to like about Hinata Hyuga? She has long appealing blue hair that shines whenever it moves, smooth pale skin that looked too soft to even touch, her eyes are an eye catching pale lavender color with no iris. Also she is so shy and fidgety it's cute!

And what was Deidara? A normal blonde haired boy with only one blue eye, and a mutant freak with mouths on his hands and chest? Hinata is on the cheerleading squad and Deidara is in the art club. Maybe Sasori liked girls in miniskirts that have big boobs? Well he doesn't have big boobs but he could wear a miniskirt and pull it off!

Deidara tuned back into the conversation in time to hear Sasori ask "How was work with the volunteers?" and there was that. Hinata volunteered at the local animal shelter to help abandoned and abused animals. All Deidara did was try and blow things up all the time.

"I-it's going okay," she has such a soft voice that it's hypnotizing! "We finally have some design plans for the middle of the year dance." And did Deidara forget to mention she is their class president and she's good at it!

"Yeah Hinata has worked hard on it for a full month now! I helped of course." Sakura piped up then looked over at Deidara "Think your geeky club could help us out with the setting everything up?"

Deidara scoffed "Sure whatever un."

There was a pause of silence that was soon, too soon if you ask Deidara, was sliced open when Sakura asked "What are you a mental kid or something?" Deidara flinched at that but glared at the pink haired girl anyway.

"What un?" You could see steam coming from Deidara's head he was so irate.

"S-Sakura that's not very nice." Hinata touched Sakura's arm lightly.

"What?" She looked at the blue haired girl funny "You were wondering the same thing." With a shrug she turned back to Deidara "You always say un or hm at the end of everything. So are you mental and can't speak correct or just stupid?"

She was a snob. Deidara really wanted to hit this girl right now "No. It's an impediment." He said it through clenched teeth as his glare shot the girl on fire in his head.

"Could have fooled me." She turned and smirked at Sasori and they started a three way conversation of flirting while Konan walked over to the fuming blonde. Konan had been glaring at the pink haired girl from the doorway as well.

"Don't let her get to you Deidara." She smiled and sat the flowers beside Deidara, throwing away the wilted ones, "I think it's cute the way you say things like that."

"Thanks u-" Deidara shut his mouth to stop his "mental issue" from showing and hid it by asked Konan a question "Do you know when we get out of here?"

"You can both leave tomorrow morning. Pain and I will be here to pick you up and I got you something." Konan handed Deidara a bag that he hadn't notice her walk in with it.

He looked inside and blinked a few times before smiling and hugging her tightly "Thanks Konan, you're the best!" He bit his tongue in hopes of not slipping up. Konan grinned at him and told him how he was going to dinner with her after he got out; she was going to cook it herself. A home cooked meal would be nice epically sense all he got to eat was this hospital bland food.

Konan had brought Deidara a change of clothes for him to wear and his clay so he had something to do. Deidara hid his stuff under the bed and talked to Konan while keeping an eye on his two neighbors who are _still_ flirting with _his _boyfriend. Sometimes Deidara believes that Sasori forgets that they are dating.

"So do you want chicken or stake?" Konan asked after explain how she was taking just Deidara to dinner with her at her house, that was also Pain's house, and he would stay the night with them afterwards.

"Either's fine with me. Thanks Konan, it means a lot." Konan smiled at the poor boy as she walked out of the room claiming she would be back the next day sometime in the afternoon.

"My dad it getting me a new car tomorrow for doing such a good job at the school year so far." He could hear Hinata explaining with modesty, if that was even possible.

That girl didn't have to work a sweat for anything, all she need do is ask daddy and he gets it for her. Deidara has a job that he has to work at just to get clay to mold with and by lunch for school, because his mom sure as hell wasn't going to get him any of that stuff.

"Later Sasori!" Sakura cheered as she left the room with Hinata in toll, her goodbye was much quieter and reserved, Stupid bitch.

"What's with the sour look brat?" Sasori seemed to glare at him as he watch the blonde lean over the bed and pull out some clay.

"Nothing Sasori-no-Danna," Deidara said lightly, sure that Sasori had heard him, and started messing with his clay; rolling it around, flattening it, then shaping it into something before destroying it and starting all over again.

"You're tarring at that clay with a lot of exertion, brat." When Sasori said brat Deidara slammed his hand down on the clay to flatten it. Why does Sasori call him a brat all the time?

Maybe he just wants that perfect little blue haired girl to date him and not some freaky blonde. Deidara still refused to take his gloves off in front of anyone and it didn't help when he came in the doctors took them off and he is yet to get them back. Really Deidara has been hiding his hands from view ever sense he woke up.

Sasori already knew about the mouths but he is yet to see them and he doesn't know why Deidara is acting so self-conscious about them. In Deidara's thinking he stopped moving his hands and was now just looking at the clay with lost and unfocused eyes.

After a moment of silence Sasori spoke up again, only gentler this time "Hey brat?"

"Stop calling me that." It was so quite even Deidara doubted the words left his lips.

"What?" confusion was as clear as a crystal sea in Sasori's voice.

Suddenly Deidara felt exhausted, he was finding it hard to keep his eyes open and this sudden rush of sadness didn't help him any "just stop un." He hadn't meant to say un but he was too tired to care right now.

Deidara slid under the covers and turned his back to Sasori so all the red head could see was blonde hair and his shallow breathing. Deidara really didn't want to think about it anymore. All these thoughts that are over loading his head are making him depressed and it hurts for some reason. His emotions seemed to hit him all at once and he began to cry. Silent diamonds ran down his flushed cheeks that burned from embarrassment, frustration, and self-hate for being so weak. Suddenly the first stray tear was joined by others and soon a river was flowing onto Deidara's cheeks.

Deidara was careful to keep his breathing the same only every now and then letting out a shudder that slowly ripped through his body in an un-noticeable wave. He had a right to cry tho…or that's what he told himself.

His mother is always livid at him; he can't do anything right, and he fails at being a good son. He isn't flawless like Hinata; he doesn't have eye catching skin, glistening hair, deep eyes, or rosy lips. Deidara is a mutant freak, he can't even speak right! His own boyfriend didn't seem to want him anymore and they hadn't even been dating two weeks yet. But Deidara couldn't blame him tho. After all who could love someone as un-wanted as himself?

The worse of it is he live next door to Hinata Hyuga, who lives just a little past Sakura, the perfect girl everyone loves. Hinata with her perfect pale smooth skin, Hinata with her elongated, lax, ever shinning blue hair, Hinata with unfathomable lavender eyes that trapped men and women alike. He lives next to Hinata Hyuga with her full, strawberry, every-mans-dreams of lips and she has money, power, even that shy little act works in her favor to make her even cuter.

Yes Deidara Katsu lived next door to Hinata Hyuga and so that's all he was and ever would be. The guy next door, that blonde boy next door, that _freak_ next door to Hinata Hyuga the schools most loved, most beautiful, most respected, most wanted person in this whole town, and she is the wealthiest girl as well. So who cares about the boy next door and his barely noticeable attributes? Apparently not even his own boyfriend, who was calling his name over and over again in a very aggravated voice. Deidara did not trust his voice to stay even long enough for a snarky reply or even a word, scared that if he even opened his mouth a whimpered would come out; Deidara chose to stay inaudible and ignore the boy who he liked so much.

"Stop ignoring me brat!" Sasori was infuriated with the way the blonde wasn't paying attention to him. What had he done to make the boy so mad….or was he depressed…either way he had no idea what he did to make him this way or if it was even him!

Sasori watched Deidara as he shivered slightly. When he woke up four days ago Deidara had been so happy he was brought to tears and kept saying how he was glad that he was okay. Now he wouldn't even talk to him? This all started when Hinata and Sakura started visiting him Sasori realized after thinking it over for a bit.

What Sasori thought of made him smirk and relay his thoughts playfully to the blonde "Are you jealous of Hinata and Sakura?" At the way Deidara stiffened slightly Sasori took it as a yes and chuckled to him-self before continuing on "Is it because I pay more attention to them then you _Dei-Dei_?" The way he emphasis Dei-Dei sounded sarcastic even tho he meant for it to sound affectionate.

When Deidara didn't reply or show any sign of listening Sasori thought a little longer on the matter. What all had Hinata and Sakura done while over at the hospital? They didn't really pay attention to Deidara so could it be he feels like no one notices him? No, Sasori doesn't believe Deidara would get so upset with something like that. If you thought about it, it almost sounded like Hinata and Sakura were showing off what they had and could do; did Deidara feel inferior to them? That was a possibility, a very logical reason at that. Deidara doesn't like being seen as lower then someone; Sasori knew that for a fact for Deidara himself had confronted Sasori on it during their first date before the movies. Also now that Sasori thought about it they insulted Deidara…a lot.

Sakura's words came flying back to him _"You always say un or hm at the end of everything. So are you mental and can't speak correct or just stupid?" _ And the fact that Sasori didn't say or do anything might have made Deidara mad; he was Deidara's boyfriend after all. Maybe sense Sasori hadn't said anything Deidara might think he agreed with Sakura on that and that would end badly for him. Sasori didn't want Deidara to think that he liked the other two girls more but that' probably what Deidara thought considering he had basically been ignoring the blonde and flirting with Sakura and Hinata. Deidara thought that he didn't like him anymore thanks to his actions; he hadn't even realized he was doing it till now!

"Look brat," Sasori stopped himself. He didn't mean to sound so mad, that's just how his voice came out; plus insulting him wasn't going to get Deidara to talk to Sasori. "Look Deidara," He tried again but with a softer tone, "If I did something to upset you, you have to tell me." His voice was stern at the end.

Deidara blinked a few times, Sasori really was trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He moved his hands and wiped away a few stray tears from his burning face. He wouldn't turn around; if he did Sasori would see that he was crying and would think lowly of him for being so weak and like fucking little girl. So he opted for steading his breathing and saying though a calm even voice that to Sasori sounded like the finest silk "Really Sasori, nothing's wrong ye-" Deidara cut off his impediment and bit his lip nervously hoping Sasori didn't notice.

Sasori caught this and spoke up "You know you shouldn't worry about changing yourself over what others say," He grumbled out then sighed "I think it's adorable." He said the last part softly and more so to himself then Deidara, tho the blonde heard him with strained ears.

Deidara would never admit it but those words made him feel a lot better even if Sasori did sound annoyed at him. "I'm not letting anyone change me un." That was all he said to inform Sasori that their words didn't matter to him, even if that was a lie.

Exhaustion was eating away at both boys as they hid under the cavern of warmth feeling a little better now that the problem had been slightly solved, even tho Deidara still felt like shit when compared next to Hinata Hyuga, and the two closed their eyes and soon both their breathing shallow out to slow motion as their bodies took rest.

While Sasori slept in peaceful darkness Deidara's dreams where filled with the memory of when he first moved to his home during grade school.

_A small boy with long blonde hair and deep blue eyes was holding a stuffed bird and was standing alone looking up at the large house he was now calling home. His dad, mom, and a bunch of big guys were moving everything into the house while he stood out of the way._

_A girl with short blue hair and a kind face came up to him, she was shuffling her feet nervously "H-Hi I'm H-Hinata Hyuga, Y-your neighbor." She explained._

"_I'm Deidara Katsu," came Deidara's childish voice and he grinned at the girl in front of him "Nice to meet you un." He held out his hand and she took it hesitantly._

"_W-would you like to be my f-friend?" the little girl asked with only a little fear in her voice._

"_That's would be awesome un. I could show you my art sometime!" His grin got bigger as he spoke and the girl smiled softly at him._

"_What type of art?" She ask as she searched for a conversation with her new friend._

"_Explosions!" He cried throwing his hands into the air out of excitement "Art is an explosion. One second there and the next it's gone! True art is fleeting yeah." He explained to the girl who only nodded and smiled at his excitement._

"_I-I would like to see t-that." She told him. _

**The two became fast friends but by middle school things seem to change.**

_A teenage Deidara was sitting on the cement railing outside swinging his legs back and forth mindlessly as his friend Hinata sat on the steps poking her figures together in a nervous habit._

"_So you really like him then un?" Deidara asked again as he peered down at his friend as she got all red in the face. He was wearing simple blue jeans with a black shirt. Ever sense his dad died the two stayed after school like this to talk._

_Hinata went all red in the face as she stammered out "Y-yes," then she voiced a hard cold fact that made her stare at her feet "But he d-doesn't even notice me." Her voice held remorse "I'm to p-plain." She told her best friend._

_Deidara jumped down and landed in front of her "Don't say that yeah. I'll help you get this Naruto kid to like you un!" He grinned at her. Secretly he had been harboring a crush on Hinata for a year now and thanks to this he could show her how he would be the best boyfriend and get out of the friend zone. Psh and people say the friend zone is like the mafia (_**if you know what that is from then you are awesome!**_ ) _

"_H-how do you plan on doing that Dei-Dei?" Hinata was the only one Deidara would not get mad at for calling him that._

"_It's simple un!" He told her "Date me to make him jealous and notice you!" at the confused look, along with a bright blush, he got he went into a further explanation "This school goes crazy over gossip and new couples right hm?" _

_Hinata nodded and finished what he was explaining "So then h-he would hear about me and maybe I c-could talk to him or something."_

"_Yeah, at least then he would know your name un." Deidara declared as he held out his hand to Hinata "Hinata Hyuga would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked her with a grin. He was someone who acted on a fleeting impulse after all, plus he was in the zone right now._

_Hinata took his hand and smiled at him sweetly "Sure Dei-Dei as long as you'll do the honor of being my boyfriend." She then hugged him, which he gladly returned, as she whispered in his ear "You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for."_

"_Boyfriend." He corrected with a wink and the two laughed as they walk home hand in hand._

Two months later tho the two got into a huge fight when Hinata found out that Deidara wasn't doing it to help her get Naruto but to have her for himself.

_Deidara and Hinata are in the park lot alone while arguing. "Why didn't you just tell me you liked me!" she asked or more so begged him._

"_Why is it such a big deal! I don't understand why you like that moron." Deidara growled back. All he did was try and kiss her and it lead up to this huge fight! I mean what hell, that's so messed up._

"_You didn't have to lie to me!" she told him trying to keep her voice from rising any higher._

_Deidara was not trying to hide how angry he was. You could tell by the way his voice kept rising in volume. "I didn't lie! I asked you to be my girlfriend didn't I?" Deidara was feeling desperate. He just wanted his friend back by now._

"_I thought it was all so I could get Naruto. Not because you actually liked me." Her stuttering had stopped a while into the argument. Deidara learned that if she didn't stutter she was mad or upset beyond repair and need to be alone with her thoughts._

"_Why don't you like me un?" Deidara demanded once the silence had gone on too long. He was no longer yelling but his voice was low and sounded close to despair._

"_Because you are not my type Deidara." She said firmly after a while._

"_So you prefer idiots?" Deidara snarled out._

_Hinata looked hurt and Deidara regretted what he said but not as much as he regretted what happened next "No Deidara, because I don't like freaks with weird speech impediments." It was low blow and it hurt to hear it from his enraged friend or now ex-best friend._

"_Fine. I never liked how much you stuttered and I hate your low self-esteem you spoil brat!" Deidara ran away. He should have tried to fix it but he didn't and he didn't know how to handle all this rage so he ran. He ran all the way to his father's grave and through a fit over what happened before he broke down in tears as he realized he had lost his best and only friend. From then on Deidara would stay away from people and stick to himself. What 14 year old need friends anyway? _

Deidara woke with a startled jumped as he slammed up and gasped for air. He touched his face and felt that his cheeks were wet. He felt like a panic had token over his body. He was shaking violently, his breathing was harsh, and he couldn't stop crying. He choked on a sob and curled into himself, hugging his knees like they were his life line. He wasn't sure where he was and he honestly didn't care. He also had no idea why he was so worked up.

Deidara jumped violently when he felt a hand on his shoulder. With wide eyes he looked around and saw that the hand belonged to Sasori, who was now wearing a very worried expression, suddenly he remembered everything and he tried hard to get his barring together.

"Deidara," Sasori question quietly.

Deidara whipped at his eyes furiously with his wrist before answering in a shaky voice "Y-you shouldn't be out of bed un."

Sasori sat beside the blonde, who looked away and out the window to see it was still dark out, maybe around midnight. Sasori moved Deidara's hair behind his ear so he could see both of his eyes, even if they are turned away from him, Deidara let out whimper from the back of his throat at the motion and flinched slightly. His dad use to do that when he was upset and his mom would copy it only to hit him and tell him to be a man.

"I told you I'm fine un." His words came out fiercer then he had intended it to.

Sasori didn't say anything but he did sit beside Deidara and hold him close and soon Deidara had fallen asleep again leaning into the warmth of his touch. Sasori didn't fall asleep until after he was sure Deidara was fast asleep.

When Deidara woke up the next morning he slid out of bed and put his cloths on, happy that Konan brought him some gloves to wear, and quickly got ready. He put his clay in a pouch he attached to his back pocket. Deidara smiled as he looked at the room and flipped it off.

"Flipping off a room could be consider insanity Deidara." His head whipped to the door where he saw Hinata standing.

"You being here is considered being a bitch Hinata un." Deidara growled out.

"Maybe so, but I wanted to wish you off and be safe and don't crash into any more people." She told him with a wave of the hand and walked over to Sasori's sleeping body and woke him up as Deidara glared at her but said nothing.

"S-Sasori, they said you could be released from the hospital today. I came to p-pick you up." She explained.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "What about Deidara?"

"I already have plans," Deidara said stiffly. "Konan will be here soon for me."

"S-see you should come on and get r-ready." She turned to the door and as she walked out and called over her shoulder "I'll wait for you out here."

"Deidara is it really okay?" Sasori was stern with his words.

Deidara waved his hand as if to push it way. "Why would I care if you hung out with some friends. I mean that is all she is right?" Deidara raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Sasori thought for a moment "Why would she be more? _You_ are my boyfriend." Sasori explained to the blonde.

"True." Deidara grinned then Konan walked through the door.

"Do I need to take you back home Sasori?" Konan asked nicely.

"No I'm going with Hinata." Sasori said shortly as he finished putting on a shirt and walked past Konan.

"I already checked you out Deidara so we can leave now." She explained.

"Thanks for this Konan," Deidara walked beside her in the halls "It means a lot to me that you are doing this."

"It's no problem. Now then we will go to my house and you'll stay the night there before going home." She told him in a way that left no room to argue. Deidara didn't mind tho because he really didn't want to go home to his mother.

So when Deidara got to Konan's simple blue bug he sat in the passenger seat and was quite most of the way to Konan's house. She soon broke the silence after 10 minutes. "Deidara is Sasori treating you okay?" she finally asked, not being sure how to say 'hey are you jealous that Sasori isn't paying attention to you and do you want me to talk to him an beat some sense into him for you?'

"I don't feel like we are dating un." Deidara answered honestly with a shrug and looked out the window. He didn't really mind, he just wanted a little more affection from Sasori. Just a little more, is that too much to ask for?

"You know Deidara," Konan stated softly as she turned into the familiar town they called home "Pain wouldn't show any affection towards me when we first started dating. It took time for him to get use to the idea of having someone to hold and to figuring out his emotions before he even held my hand." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"I'll give Sasori all the time he needs un. It's not like I'm forcing him to be all obsessive over me." Again Deidara was nonchalant about it, and surprisingly Deidara honestly wasn't worried about anything. Why would Sasori ask him out if he didn't like him after all? So worrying is useless and can't help anyone. Its wasting breath, time, and hurts you in the end. No Deidara would just stop thinking about it and let things run their course as they are supposed to.

Konan quietly showed Deidara to the guest room after she parked the car in the driveway. Deidara was now sitting on the bed and staring out the window. He had been doing that a lot lately, just staring out at the world and thinking, actually most of the time he wasn't even thinking he just stared. No thoughts came to mind the only thing he could do was watch as the world seemed to move without him, leaving behind in a confused haze.

A light knock on the door brought the blue eyed teen out of his thoughts and looked to the door where a smiling Konan's head had slipped through. "Dinners ready." She said simply and Deidara got up and followed her.

The kitchen was small but comfy, a circular wooden table sat in the center with four chairs, Pain at one end, Konan beside him, and Deidara sat across from him. The matching china was filled with green beans, which Deidara proceeded to cover in salt, Chicken breast, and mash potatoes that have white gravy on it. Each crystal glass was filled with a different substance, for Deidara water, Konan had what looked to be wine, how she got it Deidara would never know, and Pain had coke in his glass.

They ate in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few minutes in reality, Pain broke it first with and awkward look on his face. "Do you like living with your mom?" him being concerned was odd, and seemed humors with his piercings everywhere on his face.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and swallowed the mash Potatoes in his mouth before answering in a very calm but skeptical voice. "I don't care for it much un. I'm not unhappy if that's what you are asking."

"How would you feel about moving out of your mother's house and living with us?" Konan asked her blue hair looking brilliant in the low light of the room.

"I wouldn't care un," Deidara started slowly "But I'd hate to bother you like that."

"When you joined are group you became family. We've done similar things for the others." Pain explained with a wave of the hand.

Deidara was silent for a long time before voicing what he had to say. "I don't really care what happens un."

Konan smiled brightly "The room you are staying in now will be your personal room starting tonight and I'll take you home tomorrow to pack." With that the rest of dinner went by with little chit chat of unimportant topics.

Soon Deidara took a shower then left for his room and went to bed, tho he didn't fall asleep. Looking over at his clock he saw that it was two in the morning.

Deidara looked out the window and only to see a creepy Sasori standing outside it and tapping on the window. Deidara quickly got up and opened the window so the brown eyed teen could crawl through the window and into Deidara's new room.

"Deidara I'm sorry. I was thinking and I realized I was a total jackass to you and I should be a better boyfriend." Sasori was slurring his words in his rush to speak.

Deidara sniffed him then crossed his arms "Sasori are you drunk?" he raised an eyebrow.

"No," a pause "maybe a little," he slurred then smiled "But that doesn't matter I need you to know I love you!" He pushed Deidara to the bed and they both fell while Sasori was kissing Deidara, Deidara found himself annoyed.

"Tell me when your sober and maybe I'll believe you un." He pushed Sasori off of him who soon passed out. Deidara is going to yell in his ear when he wakes up just so his headache is worse. Stupid Sasori, getting drunk….wait why was he drunk? Whatever Deidara would have to ask later tomorrow seeing as how Sasori was already passed out.

That morning Deidara woke up to something warm pressing against his back he looked over his shoulder and saw red, it took only a few moments for him to remember last night and groan in frustration before getting up and changing into an outfit that better suited the day.

Deidara had a habit of wearing colors that expressed how he was feeling, tho most didn't notice that, he would keep different colored wrist bands on him for incase his mood changed throughout the day. So He know wore a gray shirt with a bleeding heart on it in bright red, faded blue jeans with an angry red belt holding them on his slim hips and black head band along with his eye scope. He put his hair up in its normal ponytail and put his eyeliner on.

When he finished Sasori began to move so Deidara went over and got close to his ear screaming "GOOD MORNING SASORI UN!" Sasori then proceeded to fall of the bed and hold his cranium. Deidara didn't care; he was feeling animosity towards Sasori for last night's stunt.

"Morning brat." Sasori growled then blinked. "Where am I?"

"You showed up at my window last night drunk and decided to proclaim you love me only to push me on the bed and start kissing me violently yeah." Deidara crossed his arms as he replayed the information to Sasori and waited for it all to sink in.

Sasori only blinked "oh."

Deidara rolled his eyes and started to walk away before Sasori took his hand and dragged him back "What did you answer when I told you that?" Sasori asked the blonde who made a tick noise with his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"I said I'll believe you if you say it sober yeah." Deidara was plain and blunt with this and again started to walk away, but Sasori held tight to the boy's hand; which caused Deidara some pain.

It was very surprising to Deidara when Sasori pulled him back and kissed him softly. After a while Deidara kissed back and Sasori let go of his hand, Deidara took this opportunity to (pause for dramatic effect.) push away from Sasori who looked at him with confusion.

"I have to leave to get my stuff and fully move into this room un."

"Move into this room?" Sasori repeated looking confused.

"Yeah I'm moving in with Pain and Konan 'cause my mom sucks un." Deidara shrugged as if it didn't bother him that other people saw his mother un fit to be his mother.

Deidara left and Sasori sat in the room tell he came back with Konan the later looking extremely pissed.

"What did your mom do?" Sasori asked as Deidara sat the last of the three bags in his new room.

"Laughed and said by, she even helped me pack un. Konan seems pissed that she laughed as I was leaving and pulled out some alcohol, yeah." Deidara said as he put cloths into the drawers and the picture of him and his parents on the night stand.

"Deidara," Sasori paused "I'm sorry about your mother." He ended awkwardly.

Deidara really didn't care, the whole thing made him feel oddly numb. Deidara new his mother better than anything and he knows that she was doing what she believes is best for him. She really is a good women, she just has an odd way of showing. "Don't be I don't care un."

It was a month after that that Deidara saw on the TV that his mother had committed suicide. The funeral was small and short and soon Deidara was staring down at both his parents' graves in the rain. Deidara still only felt numbness but soon he looked to the sky and smiled. At least now both his parents were happy, so it was a bitter sweet end for them.

"Deidara, let's go." Sasori called out making Deidara turn and smile at him; Sasori in his black trench coat holding a black umbrella in one hand and the other outstretched for Deidara to take and hold on to.

Deidara pulled his gloved hands out of his pockets and put it into Sasori's as he began to walk away from the yesterday, live in today, and into tomorrow with an open heart. "Thanks Sasori, for coming with me. un"

"No problem brat." Sasori growled through his clenched teeth, he really did hate the cold. "I do it because I love you."

"And I know you'll never leave me un." Deidara smiled and kissed Sasori before they reached the car. Sasori dropped the umbrella and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Deidara's neck and his hands in Deidara's soft blonde hair.

Yes, Deidara was happy with his new family, new life, and new friends who cared about him. Deidara was happy, his parents are now happy, so I guess this means the ending his happy; even if it could only be made that way though death.

Death….it's an oddly comforting yet freighting word. The thought of leaving and no longer suffering is a nice thought, but it is also scary to think that one day your body will be no more, one day you'll be in the ground and honestly who would remember you once you're dead?

It's sad to say but in the weeks to come Deidara didn't even think of his mother, he didn't remember and that in its self is a frightening concept. Yet life goes on and people live, people die, people come into this world and people leave it, you move on to different things for life will never stay still.

That's a good thing tho because Deidara is no longer the person next door; no, Deidara is now the boy with a happy family and bright future, he is the boy who overcame things and moved on. Deidara is Deidara, he will always be himself. The best thing is that there are people who love him for that. So Deidara will keep on moving on with his life and live for what he loves with who he loves and he will no longer be just the boy next door.

~~~ The end….sort of ~~

Okay so I know most aren't going to **read this** but I think you should.

"Much as we may wish to make a new beginning, some part of us resists doing so as though we were making the first step toward disaster."- William Throsby Bridges

Frist off I want to thank everyone for reading this and telling me to keep going with it, really I would have never gotten this far without all of you. And I'm sorry I lost inspiration with this and ended it early but I really don't care for this story anymore and you can't write what you don't care for.

The reason I say sort of with ending is because a story can never end unless your life ends, so this is merely were I'm closing the book and ending the chapter. Even after you die sometimes your story still goes on as you are thought of and grieved over by the living. The words of those of who have long passed can encourage others to live and get through things so I encourage you to live a life worth living and one that will make people smile. Show people to not only realize the bad but the good in the world and rejoice in the beauty that is there yet so solemnly seen.

Remember that you are worth something no matter what others say, you are special. Don't let others bring you down and smile because it'll make them mad and show that you are better than them. I ask, no beg you not bring others down. Don't make fun of or hurt people; be the good in the world that you and so many others want to see. "How wonderful it is that nobody need wait a single moment before starting to improve the world."- Anne Frank. Be friend to those who are friendless and help bring light to those in darkness, be open minded with people and don't judge them. "Every wall is a door.- Ralph Waldo Emerson"

(Arriving at one goal is the starting point to another.-John Dewey)

If you are someone who needs a friend or would like someone to talk to than by all means contact me cause I enjoy meeting new people, making friends, and helping when I'm needed. Sometimes all you need is someone to listen to you and I will be that person if you're willing to talk.

"We all have our masks, things we don't want to see, but break mine away, and you'll see the true me."

- Meagan Nichols (A close friend of mine.)

Have an amazing day full of sunshine and smiles (I know that phrases gets annoying but it's my signature thing.) and Remember you're not someone next door. You are you and you will always be you no matter what anyone else says!

"We must be willing to get rid of the life we've planned, so as to have the life that is waiting for us. The old skin has to be shed before the new one can come."- Joseph Campbell


End file.
